The Promise We Couldn't Keep
by Yurixo
Summary: A story that tell us how Sherlock became the man he is. Sherlock meets Jennalie Gray who will change his life forever. The story takes place during college and before "The Study in Pink". This is the prequel to "The Family Secret". BETA reader: Megan V. (chapter 7 and beyond)
1. First meeting

A young man was sitting alone in the Oxford library reading his book in a quiet atmosphere, he could have read his book at his residence, but outside of the hall were filled with students talking about stuff that were useless, so he decided to do his reading in the library instead. Of course silence never last long, he heard a group of students laughing; he sigh heavily _It seems like people these days don't know how to use a library _he thought. When he tries to focus on his book again he heard someone calling his name, "Look there's the freak."

He ignores what the guy's statement and pretends to read his book.

"I wonder what he's doing this time," a woman giggles.

The young man glance up at the group quickly; there was man who was well build, wearing a football jersey, and worn out jeans. His arm was around a blond hair girl, who was attractive, slim, hair were curled, wearing a yellow blouse and tight jeans. Next to her was a brown hair girl, she was pretty, but not attractive as the blonde, she was wearing a brown shirt, and was also wearing skinny jeans.

"Who's that?" the blond hair asked.

"Nobody," her friend laughs.

The blonde hair man walks away from the women and went up to the strange and quiet young man, "Hey Sherlock," he greeted.

But Sherlock ignores him and continues to read his book.

"What are you reading this time? Science of Deduction, what the hell is that anyway?" the man looks at the two women who both gave him a shrug.

"Michael, just leave him alone," said the blonde hair women as she tries to pull Michael away from Sherlock.

"I didn't know you could even read." Sherlock uttered.

"Of course I can read Guinness! I wouldn't be at this school if I couldn't read." Michael scoffs.

"No, you had a poor score on your exam, but your father is a teacher here if I'm correct," Sherlock raised a brow.

Michael eyes went wide, it was true he did not pass the exam to come to this school, but his father persuade the headmaster to let him in and he had never told a soul about this secret not even to his girlfriend who was with him.

"Who told you that?" Michael asked looking nervous.

"No one"

"Someone must have told you that or are you doing that trick again?"

The blonde hair came up to Michael, "What trick?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "It's not a trick."

Michael ignores Sherlock statement and starts to point at him, "This man could look at you for a second and tell your entire life story."

The blonde hair raised a brow with disbelief, "You're lying."

"Jenna, I'm not!"

"He really does," her other friend protest.

"You want proof? I can give you proof," said Sherlock as he place his book on his lap. He looks at them closely for ten second and looks at Michael, "You've been shagging with the brunette," he smirks.

Both Michael and the brunette starts to blush and look away from each other.

Sherlock then looked at the blonde hair who was now glaring at him, "How do you know?"

Sherlock gave her a small smirk for he was enjoying this little game, "Both of their clothes are wrinkly which means they were together last night, they were holding hands when you walked in, and they both have the same deodorant smell."

The blonde hair glares at Michael, "Is it true?" she whispers.

"No, of course not! He's just doing this to piss me off!" Michael protest.

"He's lying Ali, we would never…." But the blonde hair cut her off.

"I trusted you," said the blonde hair as tears streaming down her face. She walks out of the library, and she was gone.

"You'll pay for this Freak!" Michael yells and left the library to follow his girlfriend.

The library became real quiet; Sherlock starts to chuckle and picks up his book from his lap and read it silently.


	2. Lunch

"Is anyone sitting here?"

Sherlock looked up to see who it was; it was the blonde hair girl that he met early this morning. She looked down at him with her red puffed green eyes and waited for him to answer.

"No," he responded

"Will you mind if I sit here?" she asked

He didn't believe what he was hearing, never in his life has anyone come up to him and ask if they could sit in the same table with him. He gave her a little nod and went back eating his lunch.

"You're not sitting with your friends?" he asked

She shook his head, "Why should I? I hope I'm not bothering you?"

"I don't mind at all, I like having company."

"I thought you don't talk to people."

"I don't talk to people who are annoying."

"So you're basically saying I'm not annoying."

"Better than the skull."

She raises a brow and asked, "You have a skull?"

"Friend of mine." He gave a quick smile and returned eating his lunch again.

"Is it true?"

"About what?"

"That you can tell someone's entire life story by observing them?"

"Basically."

"Try me."

Sherlock dropped his fork , had the tip of his fingers press together, put them underneath his chin, and examine her for five seconds and said, "Your name is Jennalie Gray, definitely from South Whales, raised by a wealthy family, father is a medical doctor and wants you to take over because the older brother was killed recently, but you also have a younger sister, you graduated a year early so you could get away from your parents, and no offense, but you are clearly a virgin am I wrong?

The blonde didn't say anything for moment then she raised her hands and started to clap.

"That was amazing."

She told him that it was amazing his deduction was not even his family members thought it was amazing, he could tell she was different from most people.

"You really think so?"

"Of course, I think you have a special gift." She started to drink her milk.

"A gift?" he raised a brow

"Well, I've never met a person like you."

"That's because I'm not like most people."

She then rests her chin on her hands and gave him a small smile, "Tell me how you knew?"

He started to clear his throat and continued, "At the library both of your friends, or may I say ex-friends, called you "Jenna" and "Ali" which means your name is Jennalie."

"How did you know that Gray is my last name?"

"Easy your notebook has an initial JG which means your last name starts with G and the surname Gray is very common."

"And graduating early?"

"When you were in the library you were holding some forum and it had your birthdate and if I remember clearly you are 3 years younger than me."

"Everything else?"

"The clothes you're wearing are clearly expensive, but you don't have that much pride about it. You're also wearing a dog tag and it has a name "Henry Gray" which means it used to belong to your brother, but the state of the dog tag it still looks new which means he died recently. Your folder has a picture of a girl who resembles you but much younger which means a younger sister. The textbooks are all about medical which means one of your parents is a doctor and they want you to become a doctor also. You graduate early so you could get away from your parents, if you were smart you would boast about it to everyone but instead you don't and kept it modest. You have a southern whale accent and you have to be a virgin because your ex-boyfriend wouldn't be shagging your friend."

He finished and looked at her to see her reaction. She had a smirk in her face and continues to stare at him, "That was a nice guess."

"I don't guess." He responded

"That was still amazing."

"Really?"

"Sure"

"Most people don't say that."

"What do most people tell you?"

"Piss off or Freak."

"Then this makes me not normal."

"Basically, yes."

"You're right I am from a wealthy family and my father is a doctor. My brother Henry died a year ago from a car accident and now my parents want me to take over the family hospital instead and I do have a younger sister her name is Alyssa. I really don't get along with my parents so I graduate early to get away from them. And with no shame Sherlock Holmes I am a virgin."

"So I'm right then." Sherlock smiled

"Pretty much." She laughed, "You know you're showing off Sherlock?"

"That's what I do."

The bell started to ring and Jennalie got up to leave.

"It was really nice talking to you Sherlock."

"Well thanks for filling for my skull Ms. Gray."

She started to laugh, "Just call me Jenna or Ali, you wouldn't want me to call you Mr. Holmes do you?"

"No, not really… you don't mind if I just call you Jennalie?"

"No, not at all, it just that most people like to give me short names."

"Like I said Jennalie, I'm not like most people and beside there are too many Jenna and Ali in this school."

She nodded, "That's true."

She then put her face close to his and whispered, "Do you know Sherlock that we have something in common?"

Sherlock raise a brow, he couldn't think of one thing that they both have in common. "Like what?" he asked.

She put her lips close to his ears and whispered, "We're not like most people."


	3. Partner

"For this quarter I decided that everyone gets to choose a lab partner and sit with them for the rest of the year."

Sherlock gave a heavy sigh, he hated to be with a partner and having a partner or someone sitting next to him was the last thing he wanted.

"You want to be partners?" he looked up to see who spoke to him, it was Jennalie.

"No," he replied with a cold tone

"How come?" she asked.

"I like working alone,"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but the professor told us we have to be in pairs."

He gave a heavy sigh and pushes the books to his side.

"I'm guessing that's a yes then."

He ignored her and turned his face away so he could avoid looking at her, she sat next to him and pull out all of the stuff she needed for class.

"Since when did take this class?" he asked

"I've been in this class for six months, you haven't notice?" she raised a brow

"No." he responded

"I thought you observe." She mocked him

"When I feel like it."

"You're weird you do know that."

"If I'm weird, why do you want to be my partner?" he asked

She gave a shrug, "I don't know anyone in this class."

"You only talked to me for 30 minutes."

"Well that's a start."

Sherlock look around the class, everyone was giving weird stares at Jennalie who was humming herself while opening her notebook.

"You know people are staring at you." He warned her

"So?"

"You don't care what people think of you?"

"No, why should I?"

He again ignored her and looked away.

"I really don't understand you Sherlock."

Like any other days class was dull, the teacher was teaching stuff that he already knew and thought it was pointless to even take notes. The teacher for some reason today was speaking real fast and was hard to understand what he was saying. Sherlock looked at Jennalie who was struggling taking notes; she wasn't even writing half of the stuff the professor was teaching. Sherlock gave a small sigh and raise his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Holmes?" the teacher stopped and looked at him.

"You are speaking to fast that I can't even catch up, so will you please talk slowly?"

Everybody was looking at him with wide eyes; never during the past 2 years did Sherlock ask a teacher to slow down.

The teacher looked at him with embarrassment and continued his lessons.

He then looked at Jennalie who was looking at him with confusion.

"You're not taking notes." She whispered

"Don't have to."

"Then why did you ask him to slow down?"

"You're struggling face was bugging me."

"You know you could be a bit nicer." She suggest

"I helped you by making him slow down."

"Well, I didn't ask did I?" she fought back

"If I didn't make my small sacrifice you wouldn't be able to take notes." He hissed.

Before Jennalie could argue back they were interrupted by the teacher, "Miss Gray and Mr. Holmes I hope I'm not interrupting important between you two."

Everybody started to giggle and started to do the wolf whistle.

"No, Sir." Jennalie responded

The professor rolled his eyes and continues to teach his lesson to the class.

After everything became quiet Jennalie kicked Sherlock's knee.

"What was that for?" he hissed.

"For helping me." She smiled and went back taking notes.

After class was over, everyone got up and was leaving the class.

"So what are we going to do about our project?" she asked

"What project?"

"The project he gave us a couple minutes ago."

"He gave us an assignment? Well it means that I will do most of the work and you just write your name on the paper." He responded.

"No, Sherlock I mean you do half of the work and I do the other half."

"I like working alone."

"I'm sorry, but we're lab partners and it will be unfair. I also hate those kinds of people that get credit when they really didn't do anything." She started to put her books in her bag.

"Still I like to work alone." He whispered.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" she asked

"No,"

"What about you come to my place and we can talk about it."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and said, "Ok"

She got up and was ready to leave, "You do know where I live right?" she asked

"Yes, you don't live in the halls because you're a first year, so you live close to the school." He responded.

"Good, see you tomorrow." She gave him a small wave and leaving him in class all alone.


	4. Distraction

He arrived at her place, but honestly he didn't really want to be there, he hated to work with someone all he wanted to do was to be alone was that too much to ask? "Maybe if I did a small knock, I'll tell her I was there but no one answered the door." He thought to himself. He climbs up a few stairs and knock on the door real quietly, there was no answer so he shrugged and decided to leave. When he was half way down the street he was stopped by a yell, "I know that trick Sherlock Holmes and may I remind you that trick does not work on me."

He gave a heavy sigh and turned to her direction and started walking toward her, "I told you I like to work alone." He muttered and went into her house. Sherlock started to look around her place it was well organized and neat. Her walls were dark light blue, but most of her furniture's were either black or dark wood, she had a large TV above the fire place, her white bookcase was filled with books (and some papers), and there were some black picture frames hanging on the wall.

"Tea or coffee?" She asked.

"Tea, if you don't mind." He replied while lying on her white couch.

She gave him a small smile and walked into the kitchen, "I was a bit surprise that you were able to find my house."

"It wasn't really that hard to find really." He replied while taking off the worn out red scarf out of his neck.

"And may I ask how you found it?"

"Since you are a first year you have live outside the school, but with your family wealth you could afford living at a place that was across from the school, and I asked the school council for your address."

"So technically speaking you cheated."

"No, just needed to make sure I was right." He protest

She gave a small laugh and walked in the living room with two white cups in her hand and places them on the black coffee table. Sherlock looked at her, she wearing a blue tank top, blank pants, and her hair was straight, and she was wearing less makeup, for some reason Sherlock thought she looked beautiful.

"Do you have any ideas what to do for our project?" she asked

Sherlock looked up at the ceiling, "I don't like to think stuff that's not important, but I do hope you have some ideas."

She sign and nodded, "I have some…."

But Sherlock wasn't paying attention to what she was saying he was distracted by her pink rosy small lips that were looking at his direction, the room started to feel warm and his lips desired for her. He tried to resist the urge but his body was betraying him, her silky blonde hair touching her smooth skin, the sight of her skin was making his hands shake, he wanted to touch the smoothness of her skin, and her beautiful green almond shape eyes were now looking at his blue eyes.

"Sherlock, were you even listening to me?" she asked with a harsh tone.

Sherlock glanced up and looked at Jennalie who was glaring at him.

"You were saying?" Sherlock muttered.

"I was thinking that we should do an Alzheimer's disease project, we can create a drawing or physical reproduction of the brain and presents it along with a detailed list of how the disease affects the chemistry of the brain." She replied.

He nodded, "That sounds good, it was nice seeing you and later!" He was ready to leave, that's all he wanted she was making his entire body betraying him, the sooner he leave the better.

"We're not finished."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and sat on the couch again, "We can talk about how those effects lead to memory loss and dementia, find a list of known medicinal drugs that have been shown to have an effect on the progression of Alzheimer's disease and how they work."

She nodded, "That sounds like a good idea, so I'll find the list of the drugs and you can talk about how it effect on the progression and how it works."

"Can I go now?" he complained.

"Do you hate me that much Sherlock?" she asked while her green eyes were staring at his.

"You're becoming a distraction."

"How so?"

"You're making my body betraying me."

There was an awkward silent between them, he couldn't believe what he just said to her, with embarrassment he got up and put on his worn out black coat and red scarf and headed to the door, "When you found the list of drugs show them to me during class." said Sherlock.

"How am I betraying your body?" she asked.

"It's none of your business."

"Technically it is."

She got up and walked towards him, she touched his icy hands that were now burning up. He looked away from her but she was still holding his hand.

"Your body is betraying you." She replied and looked at his face; his lips were trembling, his face was now red, and his entire body was burning up.

"Are we done Jennalie?" Sherlock asked.

"Don't tell me you desire me Sherlock." She whispered

"I don't."

"You should never lie to yourself Sherlock, your pupil's been dilated ever since you lay eyes on me."


	5. Meeting the Holmes family

**Sorry guys for not updating since I've busy writing my other fanfiction called "The Family Secret." I'll try my best to update often before school starts. Enjoy reading this chapter **

Sherlock was walking around the street of Oxford in the blizzard snow, he was freezing cold but that doesn't stop him to get a cup of coffee and be alone to think. He tucked his cold hands in his pocket and continued to walk until a small red car was parked to his side and it honked at him. Sherlock looked at the car with curiosity and the window started to roll down slowly. It was Jennalie smiling at him, "Going somewhere?" she asked.

"I'm fine thank you." He replied

"Get in."

"I told you I'm fine." He hissed.

"Fine, don't blame on me when you freeze to death."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and went into her car, "Where to?" she asked

"A nearby coffee shop." He replied while avoiding her gaze.

While driving slowly in the busy street, Sherlock looked out of the window and asked, "Why are you here?"

"I saw you walking out of the dorm in this weather so I decided to follow you." She replied

"So now you're stalking me?" he raised a brow.

"You could say more like helping."

They had finally reached the nearest coffee shop, Sherlock took off his seat belt quickly and opened the door, "Thank you Jennalie for the ride, and I'll be off."

"Wait for me, I want coffee too!" she yelled and turned off the car.

"Have you ever heard personal space?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Nope," She replied and walked ahead of him while she heard Sherlock groan.

"You know what? I think I change my mind!" Sherlock yelled

"Sherlock Holmes get in here right now!" she yelled.

He rolled his eyes again and walked in the coffee shop with her. The line was long it was something they didn't expect and Sherlock's patience was running out, "What's taking so long?" he complained.

"Because it's cold outside and a lot of people want coffee to warm themselves."

"I need coffee now!" he complained.

"Just be patience geez, you're acting like a five year old."

"And you're acting like my mother."

"Bless your mother."

After waiting in the long line for 15 minutes they finally reached the counter, "What would both of you like to order?" asked the cashier.

"Oh I'm buying mine…." But Sherlock cut her off, "Two black coffee with sugar please."

"That will be £3." The cashier replied.

"I can pay for my own." Jennalie protested.

"Isn't it the gentlemen supposed to pay coffee for the lady?" he asked.

"You're not gentlemen to me." She smirked

"I'm a highly functional sociopath gentleman." He added

"Now that sounds more like it." Said Jennalie

The cashier gave them both of their coffees (and a weird look) and both of them grab a table by the window and drank their coffee silently.

"Thank you." She muttered.

"For what?" he asked

"For buying my coffee."

"You're welcome." He uttered and drank his coffee.

"Any plans for Christmas?" she asked

"Going to London to spent time with my family." He replied

"You don't sound excited about it."

"I'm not."

"How come? Don't you miss your family?"

"Only mum, not Mycroft though."

"Mycroft?" she raised a brow.

"My brother." He replied dryly.

"What does he do for living?" she asked

"As the British Government."

"So he works for the British government."

"No, he is the British Government."

"Okay~" Jennalie looked at him with confusion and continued to drink her coffee.

"So what about your dad?" she asked

"My father left when I was young, so I lived with my mum." He replied while gazing out at the window.

"Oh sorry" she apologized.

"For what?"

"Nothing."

"What about you?" he asked

"What about me?"

"I presume you have plans for Christmas."

"No, I suppose to go to Hawaii with my family, but my cousin Tami just showed up to my parents' house and they gave her my plane ticket." She looked disappointed.

"That's…. tragic."

She started to laugh, "You could say that, I was really looking forward going to Hawaii."

There was another silent again between them and all they could hear were other customers chatting and the sound of sipping coffee.

"You know… you could stay with us." He suggested.

"You want me to spent Christmas with your family?" she looked at him with disbelief.

"I'm just suggesting if you don't want to spend Christmas alone." He started to blush.

She rests her right hand on his and looked at him closely and replied, "I would love to Sherlock."

(A week later)

Sherlock picked up his phone and dialed his house number, after waiting for couple minutes the phone finally answer.

"Holmes resistance." said a young female voice.

"This is Sherlock Holmes Nancy, is my mum home?"

"Yes, master Holmes hold on a second."

"Hello?" it was his mother's voice.

"Hello Mum, how are you?" he tried to sound cheerful.

"What did you this time Sherlock?" said his mother coldly.

"Nothing! I just want to tell you that I'm bring my friend Jennalie tomorrow, so make sure you have the guest room clean and cook enough food for the four of us."

There was silent on the other side of the line so he rose up the phone a little bit and whispered, "Mum?"

"Oh sorry Sherlock, I think my hearing is going bad because I thought you said you were bringing a girl to our home." She started to laugh

"That's what I said." He corrected her.

"You're not lying right? This isn't one of those girls you hire to be your "friend.""

"No, mum she's not!" he protest

"Why didn't you tell me sooner that she was coming?"

"I forgot." He lied

He then hears his mother sigh and said, "I'll get ready for your "friend" arrival…. Is she your girlfriend?"

"Goodbye mum!" he yelled and hangs up the phone and breathes heavily.

"Why did I even invite her?" he asked himself while covering his face with his hands.

The next morning Jennalie showed up in front of the hall resistance with her car, and was waiting for Sherlock outside in the snowy day. She was wearing her white jacket, her hair was curled, had earring in the shape of a snowflake, she was wearing blue makeup, and underneath her white coat she was wearing a red dress.

Sherlock came out the dorm with his black suitcase, he's curly hair not brush, wearing his worn out black jacket and red scarf. When he looked at her direction his eyes went dark.

"Why did you bring that?" he pointed at her car.

"It'll be faster and warmer if we went with my car." She protests.

"You don't even know where I live!"

"That's why I'm letting you drive." She tossed her car keys at him.

Sherlock unlocked her car and sat in the driver seat.

"You do know how to drive right?" she asked while buckling her seatbelt.

He ignored her and turned on the car and they were on their way to London.

(Holmes resistance)

"Mycroft hurry up they'll be here any minute now!" said Mrs. Holmes while adjusting the dinner table.

"I really don't see why you have to be so excited." Mycroft muttered.

"Sherlock is bringing a girl Mycroft! A girl!" she yelled with excitement.

"Yes, he's bringing a girl what's so exciting about that?"

"Never in my whole life did I imagine Sherlock having a girlfriend."

"He never said she was his girlfriend." He warned her

"He never said she wasn't his girlfriend." She reminded him.

The doorbell started to ring and Mrs. Holmes and Mycroft stare at each other.

"Mycroft, I want you to be in your best behavior." She pointed her finger at him.

"Me in my best behavior? That's something you should tell to Sherlock." He protests.

She shook her head and went to open the door.

"Sherlock!" Mrs. Holmes opens her arms to hug her young son.

"Hello mum." He forced a smile and kissed her cheek.

Mrs. Holmes glanced up looked at Jennalie who was standing next to Sherlock. Mrs. Holmes had to admit the girl that Sherlock had brought home was beautiful and looked smart, she gave her a warm smile and a hug, "It's nice to finally meet you dear. And your name?" she asked

"Jennalie Gray." Jennalie smiled at her

"Mum, I don't think it will be a good idea to have your son and his friend out in the cold." Said Sherlock

"Oh, yes come on in. Leave your coat to Nancy and she'll hang it up for you."

Sherlock and Jennalie handed their coats to Nancy and Jennalie was looking at the house with amazement, "This place is beautiful!"

"It's nothing much." He replied.

"Nothing much, are you kidding? So this is where you grew up?" she asked

"Yes,"

Sherlock started to blush when he looked at her, she was wearing a red dress that reached above her knee, covering her shoulders, and had a black belt around her waist.

"You need to show me around." She smiled while grabbing his hand

"Later." he replied and let go of her hand.

"So this is the girl we've been hearing about." Mycroft walked in the living room.

"Why are you here?" Sherlock complained.

"I was invited." said Mycroft with a grin.

"I bet you invited yourself."

"So who is this beautiful lady you brought home with?" Mycroft asked as if Jennalie was a lost puppy his younger brother found in the street.

"Jennalie Gray." she said politely holding out a hand towards Mycroft.

"Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock's older brother." He accepts her hand shake.

When Sherlock saw Mycroft accepting her hand shake, he looked at them with coldness and left them alone.

"Yes, he mention about you."

"I hope it's good."

"He just told me you are the British government."

Mycroft gave a small laugh, "You could say that, so Miss Gray…."

"Jennalie." She cut him off.

"Jennalie, what is your relation between my brother?" he asked

"We're just friends."

"Really? I don't see that." He smirked

"Sorry?"

"It's just that Sherlock never brought a girl to our house, so this is something new."

"Does that make me special then?" she joked.

"In this family yes." He smirked and left to join his mother in the kitchen.

Jennalie stand next to Sherlock and didn't say anything.

"Something wrong?" he raised a brow.

"Nothing." She whispered.

"Did Mycroft said something offensive?" he asked

She shook her head.

"Let's go to the diner then, mum hates to wait" He walked past her.

While Jennalie walked behind him wondering what is her relationship between Sherlock.


	6. The Kiss

Jennalie was stunned when she saw the amazing food on the kitchen table. There were turkey, ham, gravy, mash potatoes, salad, and more. She could've gobble all the food but realized she couldn't do that in front of Sherlock's family, so she sat there and ate like a proper lady.

"These foods are delicious Mrs. Holmes." Jennalie compliment her.

"Why thank you sweetheart, eat all you like." Mrs. Holmes said with a smile.

She was cutting her turkey until she heard Mrs. Holmes yell, "Sherlock, stop playing with your food and eat it."

Jennalie looked at Sherlock who was sitting next to her. His head was resting on his left hand; he was moving a small tomato that was on his plate.

"Not hungry." He replied.

Mrs. Holmes rolled her eyes and continues to eat her dinner.

Jennalie nudge him with her arm and looked at him.

"Eat it." She hissed.

Sherlock gave a heavy sigh and started to eat his dinner with a cold face.

"What do your parents do for living Jennalie?" Mycroft asked.

"My father is a doctor and my mum is a model." She replied.

"Who are you parents?" Mrs. Holmes asked

"Thomas and Victoria Gray."

"Oh, I remember your mother she was popular during my day. Does she still model?"

"Sometimes, but I think she's ready to retire."

"Shame, she's a beautiful women no wonder you looked so familiar."

Jennalie smiled, "Thank you Mrs. Holmes"

"So how did you and Sherlock met?" Mrs. Holmes asked while wiping her mouth with her napkin.

Both Jennalie and Sherlock looked at each other, trying to think how to explain Mrs. Holmes how they met.

"_Well, I met your son while he was telling me that my ex-boyfriend was shagging my best friend." _Jennalie thought, but knew that was not the right thing to say.

"We met in Chemistry class." Sherlock replied dryly.

Jennalie gave a small sigh with relieve and nodded, "We were assign as partners."

"So are you two dating?" Mrs. Holmes asked

Jennalie almost spit out her wine when she heard Mrs. Holmes question.

"Mum!" Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"I'm just being curious; beside it's not like every day you bring a girl home."

Sherlock got up to his chair and looked at Jennalie.

"Didn't you say you wanted to look around the house?"

"Sherlock, don't tell me you're going skip desert?" Mycroft raised a brow.

"You can have my cake Mycroft." He grabbed Jennalie's arm and walked out of the kitchen.

"Sherlock, slow down!" Jennalie yelled at him.

He ignored her and continued to walk away from his family.

"Sherlock, you're hurting my arm!"

Sherlock stopped what he was doing and saw her arm going red.

He let go of her arm and whispered, "Sorry"

"I'm fine; it's just that you put on some pressure on my arm."

"No, I mean about my family… they just have weird imagination."

She gave a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" he raised a brow.

"Nothing, nothing just shows me around the house."

Sherlock gave her a confusing look and walked up the stairs.

"This is where you'll be staying." He pointed at the white door.

She turned the doorknob real slowly and opens the door.

She was amazed what she saw. The walls were brownish green, a king size bed next to it, a beautiful fire place, dark hard wood floor, and some beautiful furniture.

"If you don't like it you could always use the other rooms." He suggested

She shook her head, "This is perfect."

Sherlock showed her around the house and when they were done they join his family for desert and after that he took her out of the balcony.

"Oh my!" she almost screamed.

There was white fluffy snow falling from the dark blue sky. She reached out her hand and let the snow melt in her warm hands.

"It's just snow." He scoffs.

"But I think it just makes winter more magical." She smiled.

"You're weird." He muttered

She gave him a glare, "Said the person who doesn't know the earth goes around the sun."

"Oh, not that again." He rolled his eyes.

She giggles herself and look out the beautiful city of London.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he asked

She nodded, "yes, it is."

"You look beautiful." He whispered.

"What?" she asked hoping she heard it right.

"Nothing." He turned away.

"I'm pretty sure you compliment me." She teased him

"Shut up." He muttered.

After standing there in the cold Scarlett started to shiver, "It's getting cold isn't it?" she asked

"You want to go inside?" he asked

"Yeah, that sounds great."

When she turned around her heels slip on the ice and she could feel herself fall. When she opened her eyes she found herself in Sherlock's arm and she was couple inches above the floor.

"Thanks." She muttered.

"Watch where you're going." He complained.

Jennalie didn't say anything; she was distracted by an object that was hanging from the ceiling. Sherlock looked up to see what she was looking at and saw the object.

"Mistletoe." She whispered.

Sherlock didn't say anything for a while, but looked at her green eyes.

"Well, it's tradition."

Jennalie started to blush and looked away from him.

"You never been kissed." Said Sherlock

"Nope." She replied.

"Let's do it." He whispered

She looked at him and raised a brow, "You're serious?"

"It'll just be an experiment."

"Just for five seconds." She warned him

He gave her a smirk and helped her to stand.

She then looked at his cupid bow lips _gosh they were perfect _she thought. She leaned up to him slowly and presses his lips with hers. She felt him put his arms around her waist and pull her in closer. She smiles to herself and put her arms around his neck and played with his black curls.

After a couple minutes Sherlock let go the kiss and looked at her, her face was filled with disappointed she was enjoying the kiss and didn't want it to end.

"I'm pretty sure that was over five seconds." He smirked and let his forehead rest on hers.

She blushed and smiled, she started to tip toe and kissed him again.

Sherlock's body was electrified; never in his life did he ever felt like this. He was enjoying this so far; he still pushed her in close to him and moved his lips.

"You….sure… you… never… been… kiss." she asked this while their lips were moving.

"Positive." He replied.

Sherlock's body started to burn he was about to take off his jacket, but Jennalie started to unbutton his jacket for him while Sherlock had his hands were resting on her cheek. They wouldn't mind be like this all night, but they heard the door open and someone screamed, "Oh my."


	7. The Ball

**Hello everyone sorry for not updating so long. **

**I just want to give a big thanks to my beta reader mvignal! She's a talented writer and I don't know what I will do without her J**

Both Sherlock and Jennalie jumped away from each other when they saw Mrs. Holmes and Mycroft standing next to the door.

"Oh don't mind us!" Mrs. Holmes chirped, gesturing for them to continue.

Sherlock looked at Jennalie and said, "Well, thank you Jennalie for being a part of my experiment, but I do think you should talk less."

Jennalie gave him a small nod, "I'll keep that in mind."

He smiled at Jennalie and as he walked away, he turned to his mother.

"Isn't time for you to go to bed mother?" he asked, before giving her a goodnight peck on the cheek.

"Yes… but…" she trailed off and saw her young son walk away, leaving to retire to her own rooms.

"How much did you see?" Jennalie asked Mycroft suspiciously.

"From when you fell into his arm up 'till now." Mycroft gave her a mysterious smile.

"Oh…"

"And what experiment was this for?" Mycroft raised a brow curiously.

"Chemistry…" she replied.

"A kiss?"

"Well, we wanted to test the ability of the human body to feel chemistry during a kiss."

"Did you feel it?" he whispered, eyes wide.

Jennalie didn't say anything as she walked past him and on to her room.

When she landed on her bed her mind was filled with confused thoughts. She realized she had kissed Sherlock Holmes, not even 5 minutes ago. She had always seen him as a friend, but now she wasn't so sure. She gently touched her lips and could still feel his lips touching hers.

"ARGH!" she screamed and covered her face with the pillow, finally rolling over on the bed, then falling into an uneasy sleep, wondering what would happen next.

Her mind was now messed up.

(Mrs. Holmes and Mycroft)

"See Mycroft what did I tell you? She is his girlfriend." shouted Mrs. Holmes triumphantly as she turned down the covers on her bed.

Mycroft rolled his eyes; he was getting tired of his mother trying to prove to him that Jennalie was Sherlock's girlfriend.

"Mummy, she is not."

"What can you deduce from the kiss?" she raised a brow questioningly.

"Like they said, it was simply an experiment," Mycroft finished, rising from the corner of the bed, and starting towards the door.

"Nonsense." Mrs. Holmes replied, shaking her head as she turned out her lamp.

"But there is one thing you are right about," he said, standing in the threshold of her door.

"What?"

"They both like each other." he confirmed before quietly closing her door, dimming the lights in the hall, and falling into an easy sleep, feeling a weight lifted from his shoulders.

The next morning Jennalie entered the kitchen and saw Sherlock reading the morning paper, while his food remained untouched.

"Morning," Jennalie greeted him.

Sherlock look up from his paper and replied, "Morning."

She gave a small smile and joined him at the table, while Nancy brought over a plate full of pancakes, exotic fruit, sausages, and eggs.

"About last night…" she trailed off, as soon as Nancy had left the room.

"About the kiss?" He asked, although he knew that there was nothing else of consequence that had happened last night.

"Ya." she nodded.

"You want to know if that was actually an experiment or if we are now a couple," said Sherlock, lifting the paper and pretending to read.

"Yes…" Jennalie trailed off again.

"Like I said before it was all an experiment. I don't understand why you are making this such a big deal Jennalie."

"Because we kissed Sherlock, have you forgotten?" she hissed, fiercely cutting her pancakes.

"I deleted it." He replied casually, taking a sip from his (cold) coffee.

"You what?" she yelled, exasperated.

"I deleted everything that happened last night."

"You're joking."

"I'm telling the truth."

Jennalie wanted to throw the glass of orange juice that she had in her hand, but she took a deep breath instead to calm her nerves.

"Are you mad?" he asked.

"No, why would you think that?" she uttered.

"Because your face is showing signs of disappointment."

"I'm not in a mood for your deductions Sherlock."

"Jennalie, just because someone kisses you it doesn't mean that they love the recipient."

"And how would you know?" a voice interrupted.

Jennalie and Sherlock turned around and saw Mycroft entering the kitchen.

"Sorry am I interrupting something?" Mycroft asked coyly.

"In fact you have." Sherlock remarked sarcastically.

"My apologies, but please continue with your conversation," Mycroft smiled and waved his hand at them to continue, while he picked up a plate and stacked some pancakes onto it. He turned his back so that Sherlock and Jennalie wouldn't be able to see how upset he was by the fact that he had to serve himself breakfast. Isn't that what Nancy was for?

Sherlock and Jennalie cleared their throats, pretending not to notice, and they decided to eat their breakfasts instead of letting Mycroft ruin what would have to be a serious conversation.

"Will you be attending the New Year's Ball Jennalie?" Mycroft asked while taking his place at the table.

"I was not told about this." Jennalie glared at Sherlock, while sipping her orange juice; glad she hadn't thrown it yet.

"Didn't my brother tell you that we always have a party on New Year's Eve?" Mycroft feigned surprise.

"No, he did not." Her tone was now cold, and she deliberately set down her drink so that she didn't throw it at either of them.

"I wasn't even planning on attending." said Sherlock, looking down at his eggs.

"You know that'll upset mummy." said Mycroft, with a sarcastic pout on his face.

"Everything I do upsets mummy."

"Forget about who upsets mummy, what am I supposed to wear?" Jennalie hollered, startling both Mycroft and Sherlock.

"Did you bring any dresses with you?" Mycroft asked politely.

"Only the red dress I wore yesterday."

"I'm sure my mother will help with your wardrobe this week."

"I hope so."

* (December 31) *

Sherlock and Jennalie spent most of the week doing homework and helping Mrs. Holmes for the New Year's Ball. Sherlock tried to bail out of the ball many times, but none of it worked on his mother. On the beautiful night of New Year's Eve, Sherlock was surrounded by family and friends that he did not want to be with. He gave fake smiles to people who greeted him and made polite small talk. After talking to his uncle Peter he went to get a glass of red wine and started drinking slowly.

"Where's your little friend? Did she run away?" Mycroft joined him, taking a glass of white wine.

"Humor doesn't suit you Mycroft. I'd advise staying away from it," Said Sherlock, staring into space.

"Then I presume she ran away."

Sherlock smirked and said, "She's still getting ready."

"It's been an hour."

"You know how women are."

"And how would you know?" Mycroft raised a brow, before losing it and letting a large smile rip across his face.

Sherlock and Mycroft observed the room, seeing people chatting and dancing.

"I'd much rather jump off a building than being here." muttered Sherlock, glaring at the carefree guests.

"I'd rather join her majesty."

"Next year we're sending mum to Canada." Sherlock suggested, picking at a piece of lint that had appeared on his trousers.

"Either way she will still have a party."

Sherlock gave a small laugh and sipped his wine again. Something caught his attention; a beautiful female coming down the stairs. She was wearing a long black dress that was gliding over the floor, her hair was loose and curly, silver drop earrings dangling from her ear, and smoky black eye makeup making her look mysterious.

"Well, mother did a good job." Mycroft complimented.

But Sherlock wasn't listening to him; he went up to her slowly and uttered, "You look lovely."

She smiled and said, "You look like thunder."

"And I believe you're quoting from _Parade's End _by Ford Madox Ford."

"We were reading that for English."

The band changed their song to a waltz and Sherlock bowed and asked, "May I have this dance, Jennalie?"

"I thought you didn't dance." She raised a brow suspiciously.

"Only when I don't feel like it." He whispered, as she accepted his hand and strode to the dance floor.

They danced swiftly and gracefully around the room; shock overtook many of the guests, seeing Sherlock dance with a woman. And a beautiful one, at that.

"What is everyone staring at?" she asked, worried that something was wrong with her dress.

He looked at her green almond shape eyes and whispered, "You."

"Why me?"

"Because you look beautiful." He remarked solemnly.

"Sherlock, are you drunk?" she asked, hearing the slight slur to his words.

"No,"

"Well, you sound like one."

He put his right arm around her waist and pulled her in scandalously close to him.

"Who taught you how to dance?" he asked, letting his warm breath tickle her ear.

"My mum."

"Well, she did a fine job."

"And who taught you how to dance?" she asked, as they continued their trip around the dance floor.

"There are things you don't need to know."

"Well that's not fair."

"The world isn't fair."

"Then make it fair."

He stopped dancing and leaned in close to her. She could feel his warmth breathe on her lips and his arms around her. She leaned closer and let her lips touch his, starting gently, and working into a strong passionate kiss that spoke volumes.

Across the room, Mycroft saw the kiss. Sherlock's stance indicated trust, and the way he held her showed affection and protectiveness. Sherlock knew all too well that the general population had an IQ very inferior to his, but this girl had to be something special to hold his brother's attention like this.

Mrs. Holmes stood on the staircase, coming back downstairs after powdering her nose, and she saw a sight that almost stopped her heart. Sherlock was dancing with Jennalie. Her baby boy finally had found someone who he didn't immediately repel, and Mrs. Holmes knew women like Jennalie. They stayed, and they would try to fix it until they died. She hoped that they stayed together; the grandchildren would be adorable with this girl!


	8. Marry Me

**********************************2 months later**************************************

"We're going out tonight," said Sherlock while reading the Edgar Allan Poe book he had borrowed from the school library the day before.

"Wait, what?" Jennalie looked up from her homework and gave him a confused look.

"You heard me perfectly, we're going out tonight," Sherlock repeated as he turned the page without gazing at her.

"Why tonight?" she asked, closing her textbook, and folding her notes inside.

"Because it's Valentine's day."

"It's today? I completely forgot about it!" Jennalie hid her face with her hands, embarrassed.

She lifts her head slowly and asked, "Where are you taking me?"

"Brasserie Blanc," he replied casually, looking at his fingernails.

"It better not be one of your cases." Her tone went harsh.

"Of course not," he confirmed.

"Remember the last time we went out for dinner? One of the killers pointed a gun at me." she raised a brow.

"You don't need to remind me of that and I promise we will have a proper dinner." He smirks.

"It better be," she warned him and headed to her room.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Well, since you're taking me to dinner. Don't you think I need to look a bit fancy?" she smiled at him and went into her room.

It's been two months since her and Sherlock started their relationship and Sherlock decided to move in with her. Even though they didn't sleep together she didn't mind it at all. She loved having him around and seeing him every day. Just a month ago Sherlock has been called to solve some cases that the police couldn't solve and would usually come back home an hour later telling her how dull the cases were. He would usually take her out on a date, but later find out that he needed to find the killer at a restaurant, movies, or the park. It didn't bother her that he did this all the time, I mean he's Sherlock Holmes that's what he do. But Jennalie wished that he could at least take her to one proper date and she hopes this will be one of them.

While walking in the cold streets of Oxford, Jennalie wrapped her arms around Sherlock and rest her head on his shoulder.

"Are we there yet?" she whispered.

"Almost there," He replied.

"You know we could've gotten a cab," she reminded him, pulling his arm around her shoulders, and smiling up at him.

"Dull," said Sherlock as he stared into space.

When they arrive at the restaurant, the waiter took them to their table and they both took their seats, Jennalie putting her black handbag next to her chair. Jennalie was wearing her purple dress, gold earrings, and her hair was wrapped up in a bun.

"Choose whatever you like." said Sherlock without even looking at the menu.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asked.

"Not hungry." He replied without looking at her, but instead he was observing the restaurant. Jennalie knew what he was doing and why he had brought her here.

"You brought me here for one of your cases again, didn't you?" she looked at the menu without looking at him.

"Yes," he replied calmly.

"You promised me this wasn't going to be one of them." Her voice cracked and she tried to hold back her tears.

"Well, I knew you wouldn't come if I told you I needed to be here for a case."

Jennalie got up from her chair, grabbed her handbag and slung on her jacket, walking towards the door.

"What are you doing?" he asked, surprised at the turn of events.

"I'm leaving." she uttered.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not hungry," she raised her voice, stomping back towards the table.

"That doesn't mean you have to leave," Sherlock said, standing up to face her.

"You don't get it don't you?" she asked.

Sherlock continue to look at her in confusion and didn't say a word.

Jennalie started to laugh, "Of course you don't". She turned her heels and started to walk away from him. While Sherlock sat at the table alone drinking his glass of water silently.

An hour later Sherlock was able to catch the serial killer at the restaurant, and was now heading home. When he reaches the dark street, he could see the light from Jennalie's room spilling through her heavy curtains. Sherlock gave a small sigh for he knew she was mad at him, but dating was something Sherlock couldn't do. He didn't know what to do in a relationship, why couldn't she see that? He walked into the dark house, following the light that was coming from her room. When he walked into her room he found Jennalie on her bed, in her pajamas and her makeup washed off, with the wavy hair he adored. She crossed her arms over her chest, and didn't even bother to look him in the eye.

"We caught the killer," said Sherlock while shedding off his gloves.

"Well good for you," Jennalie uttered, turning her head into her pillow.

"Jennalie, don't be like this," he hissed, exasperatedly.

She turned her head and was now facing him, and said "You really don't get it don't you?"

"Whatever it is I'm sorry," he apologized with as much sincerity as he could muster, hoping it would get better.

She snorted and started to laugh, "You're apologizing and yet you don't even know what you did wrong."

"No, I don't." Sherlock admitted.

"Just once Sherlock, ONCE, I just want to have a proper dinner, and not be running around England, chasing killers! Do you even think of the danger you put me in?" she hollered, sitting up to face him.

"You said you love helping me. And I do take your safety into account, it's only when you aren't with me that you aren't safe," he uttered, looking down at his hands.

"I do Sherlock, I really do. But there are times I just want to rest, and be... You know, normal, Boring. I need variety, Sherlock."

"I'm sorry," he apologized again.

"You should be because this is the worst Valentine's Day ever," said Jennalie darkly, as she turned her back to him and hid her face underneath the covers.

Sherlock walked out her room and came back, his Edgar Allan Poe book in hand.

"I was reading one of his poems and this one reminded me about you." He lay next to her on the bed, turning the pages, and he began to read in a soft baritone.

_It was many and many a year ago,_

_In a kingdom by the sea,_

_That a maiden there lived whom you may know_

_By the name of ANNABEL LEE;_

_And this maiden she lived with no other thought_

_Than to love and be loved by me._

_I was a child and she was a child,_

_In this kingdom by the sea;_

_But we loved with a love that was more than love-_

_I and my Annabel Lee;_

_With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven_

_Coveted her and me._

_And this was the reason that, long ago,_

_In this kingdom by the sea,_

_A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling_

_My beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_So that her highborn kinsman came_

_And bore her away from me,_

_To shut her up in a sepulchre_

_In this kingdom by the sea._

_The angels, not half so happy in heaven,_

_Went envying her and me-_

_Yes!- that was the reason (as all men know,_

_In this kingdom by the sea)_

_That the wind came out of the cloud by night,_

_Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee._

_But our love it was stronger by far than the love_

_Of those who were older than we-_

_Of many far wiser than we-_

_And neither the angels in heaven above,_

_Nor the demons down under the sea,_

_Can ever dissever my soul from the soul_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee._

_For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side_

_Of my darling- my darling- my life and my bride,_

_In the sepulchre there by the sea,_

_In her tomb by the sounding sea._

When he finished reading he saw Jennalie looking at him with her green, almond shaped eyes and she whispered, "That was beautiful."

"It should be because you're my Annabel Lee." He smiled at her; he leaned close to her and gently kissed her forehead.

"I have something for you," she whispered, taking his hand in hers, after he had sat back up.

She jumped out of the bed and took out a small white box from the drawer and handed it to him, "Happy Valentine's Day, Sherlock."

He accepts the present and opens it carefully. When he opens it there is a blue scarf waiting for him.

"I know it's not much, but I thought you may need a new scarf."

Sherlock took out the blue scarf carefully and started to observe it. He could tell that she had made it for him by the state of her hands, scarred in a few places, and the state of the thread.

"No, you did wonderfully. It's just what I needed," he said, smiling at her, as he kissed her tiny hands.

"I'm sorry that this has been your 'worst Valentine's day ever,' as you said before." he apologized again.

She smiled and shook her head, "No, I should know better; it's you Sherlock, and this is what you do."

"I promise I'll take you for a proper dinner someday. And you will never have to worry about your safety ever again."

She started to laugh and rest her forehead against his, "Sherlock, you know that's not going to happen."

"It could" he replied in a dry whisper, right beside her ear.

"How?" she asked, raising a brow curiously, as she slid back from him to look at his entire face. She saw his hands shaking slightly, only noticeable to her since she had spent so much time with him. It was a serious matter.

He took a deep breath and looked at her with nervousness, as he slid off of the bed, and onto one knee. Jennalie knew what it meant. She curled her hands into fists, pulling them under her chin, and she tensed her shoulders in anticipation. She had only realized that she had closed her eyes, when Sherlock softly cooed, "Jennalie, look at me. I want to see your beautiful eyes."

She flexed her hands and taking a deep breath, moved them to sit, clasped politely, in her lap. She swallowed, and took another shaky breath before slowly opening her eyes, to look at his serene face. He was wearing the same suit as he had been at the restaurant. His black cashmere socks covered his feet from the maple wood floors, and his large hands held a velvet black box. His icy blue eyes locked onto hers, and bore into her, seeing her soul. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him to look at what was in his hands. Sherlock was the closest thing she had ever had to a boyfriend, and if things changed like this, it would be new for both of them. Satisfied with her response, Sherlock took a breath.

"Marry me."

**I just want to thank my Beta Reader Megan (you know who you are) :D**


	9. I'm sorry part 1

She couldn't tear her eyes away from him to look at what was in his hands. Sherlock was the closest thing she had ever had to a boyfriend, and if things changed like this, it would be new for both of them. Satisfied with her response, Sherlock took a breath.

"Marry me."

Those words were echoing in her head over and over. She closed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming, but when she opened them she saw a diamond ring in a royal blue box.

"Is this a joke?" she asked shakily, putting her hands on the mattress to steady herself against the shock.

"Jennalie, I just asked you to marry me and you think it's a joke?" he sighed with disappointment, and slid up onto the bed to sit beside her. .

"Well, this just isn't like you," she protested, turning to face him.

"Just answer my question." He rolled his eyes, looking as if he was beginning to get bored.

"This isn't an experiment right?" she raised a brow cautiously, examining his face to identify an ulterior motive.

"No," he shook his head, letting an innocent look spread across his face.

She sat there silently, she had only dated him for two months and she felt this was a bit rushed, but she loved him and she wanted to be with him forever.

"Yes," she whispered.

"You sure about this?" he asked, raising his brows in turn.

"Yes, I'm sure about this." She smiled at him, leaned in close to him and gently kissed his lips.

****************************************A month Later*****************************

Jennalie and Sherlock were sat in the back of a cabbie heading to Jennalie's parent's house somewhere in Wales.

Sherlock was sat staring out of the window as Jennalie played with her engagement ring on her trembling hands.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sensing her nervousness.

"Nothing," she uttered and continued gazing out of the window.

"Remember…" but before she could finish her sentence Sherlock interrupted her.

"Yes."

"You don't know what I was going to say."

"You're going to ask me not to do any of my deduction with your parents." He replied calmly.

"And try to be nice." She warned him with a stern look.

"What's with you today?" he asked, genuinely curious.

He had noticed ever since Jennalie's parents had invited them for dinner Jennalie has been nervous and cranky.

She rests her head on her hands, "I'm sorry, it's just that I don't want my parents to dislike you."

"Why would they dislike me?" he asked as he put his arms around her shoulder, pulling her as close as the seatbelts would allow.

"Just don't try to be clever, okay." She uttered, looking defeated.

He smiled at her and whispered, "I promise," and kissed her on the forehead, as she relaxed in his arms.

When they got out the cab, Sherlock stretched out his hands for her. She accepts his warm hands, and they walk together to the large front door.

"Just to let you know don't take anything they say personally," she warned him, looking even more nervous.

"I never do with anyone, I thought you would've noticed," he smirks as Jennalie rings the doorbell.

The door opened and there was a young girl, about 13, wearing a black dress, her dirty blond hair loose. She runs up to Jennalie and envelops her in a huge hug.

"Jennalie, I've missed you so much!" the young girl shouted.

"I missed you too Alyssa." Jennalie hugged her back.

Alyssa let go of her sister and looked at Sherlock.

"I don't think we've met before." Alyssa said politely holding out a hand towards Sherlock.

"Sherlock Holmes." He replied calmly as he accepts her hand.

"I know, my sister talk a lot about you." She gave him a mysterious smile, like she already knew. Sherlock smiled back, deciding that the girl was deserving of the title of "sister-in-law".

"Are mum and dad here?" Jennalie asked, peering around her sister into the house.

"Yeah, they're in the kitchen waiting for you both," said Alyssa as she walked into the house.

The place was decorated with a very chic modern design, and even from his lacking knowledge of home furnishings, Sherlock recognized that everything was very expensive, and that lots of effort had been put into making the home livable and classy.

"Jennalie!" a skinny and tall woman walked toward them and gave Jennalie a hug.

"Nice to see you mum. I've missed you!" Jennalie smiled and hugged her mother.

"How are you?" her mum asked, with a bright smile. Had Sherlock not seen the involvement of the elder woman's eyes, he would've sworn it was fake.

"I'm wonderful. I'm very excited, and school is going very well for me."

Her mother turned around and saw Sherlock standing next to her daughter. She gave a weird smile and said, "You must be Sherlock."

Sherlock smiled, "Nice to meet you."

"Well come to the kitchen, dinner is going to get cold." She smiled and walked away from the two.

"They're not that bad." Sherlock replied, letting a small grin ghost across his face.

"Wait till you meet my dad." She replied sarcastically as she walked past him into the dining room.

When they walked into the dining room Jennalie was greeted by a man, "There's my baby girl."

He kissed her cheeks and pulled her into a tight embrace, "We missed you darling. It's been so lonely without you."

"It seems like today everyone is missing me." She joked, smiling, and leading Sherlock to a seat beside her at the large mahogany table.

"Well of course! We haven't heard from you since last week when you told us about your engagement." said Alyssa as she placed the plates on the table.

"I'm sorry I've just been busy with school. This is all very new to me, and the engagement was just so exciting. " Jennalie apologized to her family, pouring herself and Sherlock a glass of white wine.

"Now that's my daughter," said her father pridefully, eyeing his daughter with bright eyes.

"Ahem," Sherlock cleared his throat, hoping to get everyone's attention.

"And who are you?" Her father raised a brow rudely.

"Dad, this is Sherlock my fiancé!" she smiled mischievously.

"Well of course, I should've known," he said, an apologetic look on his face.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Gray," Said Sherlock as he lent out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too Sherlock, please enjoy your supper," Said Mr. Gray without accepting Sherlock's hand.

Everyone sat around the table and ate their dinner.

"So tell us, how did you two meet?" Alyssa cooed, before taking a big gulp of her sparkling water.

"In Chemistry class," Jennalie replied boringly.

"You like science Sherlock?" Mr. Gray asked as he ate his turkey.

"Very much, yes." Sherlock replied with a smile.

"So Sherlock, what are you planning to do after school?" Mrs. Gray asked.

"I'm planning on continuing being a consulting detective."

When he said that everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him; except Jennalie who was hiding her face with her hands. She was mildly glad that he wasn't deducing them yet.

"What is that? Is it like a private detective?" Alyssa asked with a large smile.

"A little, except when the police are out of their depth, which is always, they consult me." Sherlock replied merrily.

"He actually started two months ago and he's been a great help to them." said Jennalie who was now placing her hand on Sherlock's shoulder with pride.

"How much do you get paid for this?" Mr. Gray asked suspiciously.

"I don't." Sherlock replied calmly.

"What?" Mr. and Mrs. Gray shouted.

"I don't get paid."

"And how do you expect to support my daughter without getting paid?" Mr. Gray asked who was now glaring at him.

"Dad, Sherlock has some money in the bank…."

But before Jennalie could finish her sentence her father got out of the chair and yelled, "Victoria! Jennalie! In my office now!"

Mrs. Gray got up from her chair to join her husband, but Jennalie just sat there not knowing what to do or say.

"Go, I'll wait here." Sherlock encouraged her, sliding out her chair to make it easier for her to stand.

"It won't be long." She replied and gently kissed his check and left him alone in the dining room with Alyssa.

"You know if I were you I would get ready to leave," Said Alyssa as she cut her turkey, and slathered it with cranberry sauce.

"I can wait." He replied, feigning disinterest.

"By the sound of it my dad doesn't like you and if you want to avoid his fist on your beautiful face I would get ready to leave."

"I think I'll be fine thank you." He got up and was headed to the hall.

"Where do you think you're going?" she raised a brow, standing to follow him.

"Just need to go find a loo." He lied, walking the wrong direction down the hall.

"I wouldn't bother listen to their conversation." She warned him, noting that he was as if not more stubborn than her sister.

"Like I said I'll be fine." He smiled wryly and walked away.


	10. I'm sorry part 2

**Hey guys sorry about today. I did post the new chapter and took it down because I needed to fix some stuff. I'm really sorry but here's the new chapter. I also want to thank Megan for reviewing :)**

In the office Mr. Gray sat on his big leather chair with his arms resting on the desk while Mrs. Gray stood next to him with her hands on his shoulder.

"I don't know what the fuss about." Jennalie raise her voice as she walked in the office.

"I don't like him Jennalie, he's not right for you," said her father, a stern frown decorating his usually jovial face.

"You don't have the right to tell me who I should marry or not." Jennalie argued, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"In fact we can, and I don't want you to see him again." Her father shouted, slamming his fist down on his desk.

"Daddy, come on!" she shouted futilely.

"He's a nice boy, but…" Mrs. Gray trailed off.

"He's a nice boy, but what?" Jennalie yelled at her, exasperated.

"He's trash Jennalie! He's doing a job that won't get him paid," said her father as he took out a cigarette and began to smoke.

"That's because he loves his job and money will be something we don't need to worry about." Jennalie protested, throwing her arms in the air.

"I have heard about him Jennalie, and he's a freak!"

"Don't you dare say that about him." She warned him, stepping up towards his desk.

"I want you to end the engagement and not see him ever again!" said her father as he hit his desk with more force than the last time.

Before Jennalie could argue more she could hear footsteps from outside and realized Sherlock had just heard everything they said.

"Sherlock?" she shouted, starting after the retreating footsteps.

She opened the door and ran out the house and saw Sherlock standing in front of the gate.

"Sherlock!" she yelled.

When she ran up to him she wrapped her arms around his neck and became hysteric.

"I'm so sorry!" she sobbed.

"It's okay." He soothed her as he ran his fingers through her soft blonde hair. He looked up to see her parents standing in the door, ordering Alyssa to leave. They probably thought they were saving her, but he could tell Alyssa was smart. Mrs. Gray was practically in tears, seeing her daughter like this, Mr. Gray a stoic statue, folding her tight, but with no emotion on his face.

"No, it's not. They can't make decisions like this for me. I'm an adult, and I can choose to do what I like. And I choose you, Sherlock. Don't you believe me?" She shook her head as she cried on the soft blue scarf.

"They're right about me Jennalie, I'm not right for you."

Jennalie backed off to see his blue eyes and protest, "No, they're not Sherlock! They don't know anything about you."

"Jennalie, even the money through my family is not enough."

"I don't care about the money! As long I'm with you, that's all I care about." She continues to protest, grabbing the lapels of his coat to pull him close to her.

"Why?" he uttered, letting his breath brush her face.

"Because I love you!" she screamed, turning her hands towards her, still gripping his lapels. She rested her head on his shoulder, the sobs wracking her body, threatening to make her collapse on her parent's front lawn.

"There's something you should know," he whispered in her ear.

"About what?" she asked, hopeful that whatever it was would change her parents minds.

"This whole time I've been using you," he whispered.

With those words she stepped back slowly and looked at him again, but this time with shock and curiosity covering her face.

"What?" she whispered, since it was all that she could force out of her mouth.

"All this time, I was using you."

"Don't say that." She shook her head with disbelief, taking a step towards him.

"I was just using you so it'll be easier for me to catch the killers whenever I was in a public place." He replied calmly, taking a step back, evening the distance between them once again. He looked up to see Alyssa in her bedroom window, staring intently at him, and ignoring her sister. Sherlock had to give the girl credit; she was smart enough to know that Sherlock was staging the whole thing to protect Jennalie.

"But you proposed to me." She reminded him, hoping he was lying, and it was all just a silly miscommunication. That they would go back inside, and finish dinner, and have tea, maybe play a board game. Hoping that tomorrow her dad would take Sherlock to his favorite hunting lodge, and that they would go out for the day and bond, while she took Alyssa out skating, and that her mum's friends would come over and fuss over her being engaged. She closed her eyes, hoping that when she opened them, she would be in bed, warm with her soft sheets and a glass of water beside her bed.

"Again, it was just an experiment Jennalie, I didn't expect your little brain to believe all of this." He mocked.

She went to him and grabbed his arms. "Sherlock, don't do this to me, this is painful enough! Just tell me all the things you just said is not true." She cried.

He looked away from her eyes and didn't say a word.

"YOU HEARTHLESS MACHINE! GET OUT! GET OUT!" she started hitting his chest with her fist and started pushing him towards the street.

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! DON'T EVEN BOTHER COMING BACK!"

Sherlock took a last glimpse of her sad face, and walked away from her slowly, regretting that it had come to this.

"OH, BY THE WAY TAKE THIS!" She threw the diamond ring onto the sidewalk in front of him, and walked into her mother's arms, letting her parents pull her into the house, but not before Mr. Gray could flash Sherlock a murderous glare.

Rain started pouring from the dark blue sky and Sherlock stood all alone in the empty world. He went to the gate slowly and picked up the diamond ring that was on the ground. Turning the diamond ring in his hand, he thought of all that he had lost. Mummy would be disappointed, she had really liked Jennalie. Sherlock was her only chance at grand-children, Mycroft far too busy with his work, besides the fact that having to protect a child would be too dangerous for him. He would never have Mycroft be his best man at his wedding, and he would never get to help Alyssa become a great woman like her sister. He would never be able to wake up to her beautiful face, and fall asleep to her dreamy eyes. He could never watch her grow old, and still love those tiny hands, and the little dimples she had at the corners of her mouth when she smiled.

He began walking out towards the main road; he might be able to get a cab from there. He would have to move out; finding a flat in the middle of the semester would be hell. He was glad that he could get himself off track so easily; to distract himself from the real pain he was feeling. He passed a set of shops, and the most extraordinary feeling overtook him. He ducked into the alley between a hat shop and a bakery, and pressed himself against the wall. His chest shook like he was having an asthma attack, his neck felt wet, and his vision blurred. He thought mildly that this was how Jennalie was acting mere minutes ago, and that it would be a good idea to call Mycroft and have him picked up. But he wasn't too concerned about himself at the moment.

He had let go of the only girl he had ever loved. And he would never forgive himself for doing it.

Paste your document here...


	11. We meet again

**Hey guys!**

**I just want to say thank you for reading my story.**

**Just to let you know chapter 10 is up, I'm so sorry about the confusion, I took it down to fix some stuff, so go read chapter 10!**

**Hope you enjoy reading this chapter J**

**Inspector Gregson is one of the inspectors in Scotland Yard, he is also mention in the original Sherlock Holmes series and I thought I will just add him. **

"Found anything?" said the detective inspector as he stood next to Sherlock, looking down at the chalk lines on the sidewalk.

Sherlock looked at the house that was across from the church, and then pointed at it, "See that house over there?"

Inspector Gregson squinted to see better and saw the small white house that was across the street.

"Yeah, so?" Inspector Gregson raised a brow, crossing his arms across his chest, and frowning.

"The church can be seen through that bedroom window, which means Davis is your man." Sherlock replied as his buttoned up his jacket.

"You can't be serious," said Gregson with disbelief, moving his hands to his hips.

"I bet you'll find the missing bell in the basement," said Sherlock with a smirk as he as he walked away, hailing a cab.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gregson yelled, starting to walk towards him.

"My work here is done Inspector," Sherlock replied as he shut the door to the cab, speeding away into the night.

Sherlock stops the cab, and he begins to wander round London again. He was already bored, and lately his cases had been so dull he could solve them in 5 minutes, if he was having a bad day. He needed something powerful, more powerful than a cup of tea. He thought of going to nearby store to buy a pack of cigarettes, but then remembered how much his mother hates him smoking, so he decided that he would drink coffee instead. He spotted a coffee shop and made his way across. When he walked in he bumped into a blonde woman and felt hot liquid soaking through his coat, dampening his favourite burgundy shirt.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" The woman exclaimed as she wiped his shirt with her napkin, her small hand trembling.

"It's fine," He replied smoothly as he stood there awkwardly, trying to step around the distraught woman so that he could order his coffee.

The woman stopped what she was doing a looked up, and he recognized the green almond shaped eyes that were boring deeply into his. She looked at him with curiosity and finally whispered, with her eyes downcast in humiliation, "Sherlock?"

"Jennalie," he stated matter-of-factly, looking at her with his usual neutral expression.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, looking behind him, then grabbing his elbows and maneuvering him out of the way of another customer trying to enter the cafe.

"Obviously, I came here to have a cup of coffee," he replied calmly, pulling his arms out of her grasp. "Is that not what people do in coffee shops?"

"Of course, I should've known," she uttered, her face a study in strawberry as she reddened and turned away. "Can I buy you a coffee? I feel really bad about your shirt."

Sherlock nodded, and walked over to their usual table by the window. Sherlock had always said it was the best table in the house, but no one ever understood why he said so. People are just too unobservant, and Sherlock's mind draws conclusions faster than any normal person's. He could see outside, but also use the window's reflection to see behind him into the coffee shop. He was positioned so that if he had to make a quick escape, both the front door, and the hall to the alleyway were easily accessible. He was also positioned closer to the counter with sugar and cream, both of which were good distractions when a quick getaway was needed. Besides the obvious fact that the cutlery was also stored there, so he had a plethora of knives, and even forks and spoons that could be used to cause all kinds of damage, at least 5 on their own, but all of them together, 28, which was to say 28 that he could think of in less than 7 seconds. Finally, the single table at the end of the counter was rarely used; since you would have people walking up beside you so often that it was actually quite annoying, even dangerous, if someone slipped something in your drink. Or as Sherlock remembered, you could have drinks and foods spilled onto your laptop, or have glasses and plates knocked over your head, were people not paying attention, which they never were. Sherlock could only fathom leaving his mum's place when he was in need of subjects to analyze to relieve his boredom, especially when he had no cases from Gregson.

The coffee shop was nearly empty so they grabbed a table by the window like they used to. Neither of them said a word, for they didn't know what to say that wouldn't come across the wrong way, which was to say anything. So they sat there staring at each other and quietly drinking their coffees. Sherlock sat there silently and began to observe her; she looked more mature now, wearing a white lab coat over a light pink blouse with dainty looking flowers. Her hair was loose and tangled, her eyes showing sure signs of tiredness, her make-up was anything but perfect, she had obviously rushed it, and her clothes were all distinctly wrinkled. He could tell she hasn't taken care of herself properly for the last three years, but he didn't bother to mention it since he could tell she wasn't really happy to see him, and that buying him a coffee was only a formality, being that he would have to have his shirt dry-cleaned.

"I see you've lost a lot of weight," said Jennalie who was now trying to break the silence, feeling socially obligated to do so. Just another thing Sherlock would never understand. Politeness was so blatantly useless, and even more so that politeness would rarely save you. Had people not learned from Martin Vanger? Hopefully at least Mikael Blomkvist had, besides the help of Lisbeth Salander. Had he been investigating the Vanger family, he would've known in at most a week what was going on, and he would've told Martin to shove it had he been invited into his house.

Sherlock looked down and realized she was right; he had lost a lot of weight in the last four years. At least it was a bit of a perk to being a high functioning sociopath. The needs to eat and sleep were substantially diminished and he could go about his day without having to worry about such trivialities. Besides the fact that sleeping burns so many calories, and that he has little or no intake since he doesn't it, simply because digestions requires neurological function, and that takes away from his ability to function, if you could even call it that, and his ability to observe and deduce diminishes greatly too.

"Digestion slows me down," he uttered, not wanting to overwhelm Jennalie with the information that had just run through his head in mere seconds.

"You're still working for Scotland Yard?" she asked, breaking off a piece of chocolate chip cookie, and gingerly popping it into her mouth.

Sherlock nodded, and let a smirk ghost across his face for a mere moment, "They desperately need me."

"That's good…," she replied while sipping her coffee, making a face and a small choked noise when she realized that it was too hot. Sherlock felt a moment of pity, but then realized that he could see steam rising from the mug, and knew it was her fault for trying to drink it too hot. With is knowledge of elementary psychology, but slightly hindered by his alexithymia, he knew that she was either too nervous to realize that her coffee was scalding hot, or that she was trying to impress him by drinking coffee when it was too hot. He didn't know which it was, but either way, he had noticed, and now she couldn't hide it. But he knew better than to bring it up. She obviously wasn't holding up well, and as much as he cared, calling attention to her faults with this much tension in their relationship was just plain stupid.

"What about you?" Sherlock asked, without skipping a beat, plastering an encouraging smile on his face.

"What about me?"

"Judging by your coat you are now a doctor," he replied casually, picking lint off of his coat, and lifting his shirt to ensure that the coffee mess wouldn't stick itself to his coat.

Jennalie nodded, "Yeah, graduated a couple months ago, I'm doing my residency at St. Barts."

"I heard you went to Cambridge for your doctorate."

"Yes, I did."

"Did you like it?" Sherlock asked, leaning back in his chair, and moving his hands to rest on the table, steeping his fingers. .

Jennalie nodded solemnly, "Yes, I've made new friends, and learned lots. But it wasn't same without you."

"I'm sorry about that night," Sherlock apologized, suddenly looking very sad, and looking up and blinking slowly. Many people are unaware of the fact that that is a very common way to prevent tears. He could still feel her hands pushing him away, and he could feel the emptiness from when he had gone back to his flat days later, to see all of her things gone. Gone from his life.

"Sherlock, that was four years ago. We were young and foolish it's all in the past," she smiled and drank her coffee, thinking of the time they kissed. His warm lips over hers, and Mycroft's face when he saw them.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Sherlock asked abruptly, before her mind could wander more.

Jennalie didn't say anything at first, but then shook her head, "No, what about you?"

"Dating is not my area, I thought that you'd have had that figured out Jennalie," he uttered, looking at her with a hint of humor in his eyes.

"It really isn't. All of those times you took me for dinner to catch killers. I believe you still owe me a nice dinner too, Mr. Holmes," she teased back, letting a grin bring the life back into her face.

Jennalie looked at her watch and got out of her seat, and put her coat on. "I need to go back to work; my shift starts in 10 minutes."

Sherlock got up and was now facing her, "Can I have your permission?"

"For what?" she raised a brow.

"The use one of the labs in St. Bart's," he replied, standing as well, and bending down to pass her her small white purse.

She shook her head, "I don't think I'm allowed to do that."

"I only need it for a couple hours," he replied, giving her his best 'You just kicked me in the gut' face.

She sighs, "I'll see what I can do. Nice seeing you." She smiles at him as she walks out of the door, walking off in the direction of St. Barts.

Sherlock sat down and saw her walking away onto a busy street of London. He watched her long blonde hair being blown by the cold wind, her cheeks turning strawberry red, and her green eyes looking around with fear. Sherlock couldn't help himself but wonder what was going on with her.


	12. Chemistry

Jennalie was sitting on her leather chair, her head resting on her right hand, while her other hand was flipping through the paperwork on her desk. She looked at the mirror that was on her desk, her eyes showing signs of tiredness, makeup all faded out, and her hair was loose and all tangled up. She knew she should take care of herself better, but she didn't have time for that.

She heard a knock which made her jump, and she glanced up to see who had walked into the room. It was the young nurse, named Emma or something.

"Sorry to bother you Jennalie." Emma apologized, looking away embarrassedly.

"No, it's alright. I was done looking through these papers anyway," said Jennalie as she put away the papers in a desk drawer.

"So is something wrong?" Jennalie asked, folding her hands and resting them on her desk.

"Ummm… there's this weird young man in lab one and he won't leave." said Emma as she gave Jennalie a worried look.

Jennalie sat there for a moment and realized who the young man Emma was talking about was.

"Was he wearing a blue scarf and a black jacket?" Jennalie asked.

"No, but he was wearing a black suit," Emma replied.

Jennalie got up from her chair and put on her lab coat.

"Don't worry, I know that man and I'll go deal with him right now," said Jennalie as she walked out of her office.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Emma followed her, like a lost puppy. It was almost cute, but Jennalie had more pressing problems than an admiring colleague.

"Oh yes, and I'm going to murder him." said Jennalie as she walked down the hall with a mischievous smile on her face.

When she walked in the lab she found Sherlock looking through one of the new microscopes the hospital had ordered.

"I don't remember giving you permission to use this lab," said Jennalie as she walked towards him.

"Your boss owes me a favor, I solved a case for him a couple months ago actually," said Sherlock without looking away from the lens.

"Then why did you even bother asking for permission in the first place?" Jennalie raised a brow.

"Could you hand me that tube?" said Sherlock as he pointed the tube that was in front of her.

Jennalie sigh and grabbed the tube, and handed it to him, "Here" she uttered, rolling her eyes.

Sherlock snatched the tube out of her hand, grabbed pipette filler from the table, and filtered out some fluid in the tube.

"What are you doing?" Jennalie asked as she rested her back on the wall and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"The victim went missing a couple days ago, but the police found her car abandoned close to a pond. I took some traces from the tire, so if I know where they came from…"

"You'll know where the victim is." Jennalie finished for him, with a small smile.

"Exactly," Sherlock replied casually, adjusting the lenses inside the microscope.

The lab became quiet again.

"So how have you been?" Jennalie asked as she played with a beaker full of blue liquid in her hand.

"Good," he replied, still not gazing up at her.

"Where are you living now?" she asked curiously.

"What is it to you?" his voice went harsh, and his fingers whitened as he increased pressure on the slide under the microscope.

"Just curious," she defends herself gruffly.

"I'm living with mum for the moment."

"I miss her," She replied as she gazes up at the ceiling.

"She misses you too."

Jennalie scoffed, "I bet she hates me now."

"No, I told her I ended it, so she doesn't blame you at all," he muttered, shifting on his stool.

"It was never my fault in the first place," she glared at him.

"It was your fault, letting your heart rule your head," he mocked her.

"If you're here to mock me then I'm leaving," she raised her voice. She slammed the beaker back onto the lab bench and started to walk towards the door. But before she could open the door she felt his hand holding her arm and twist her body. Her back and arms were now pinned against the wall.

"What do you think you're doing?" she yelled at him.

"Don't," he whispered.

"Let go of me Sherlock!" she struggled to escape his grasp, but it was futile; he was too strong.

After few attempts she stopped and stared into his deep blue eyes.

"Why are you being so cold toward me?" she asked.

"Because you're doing the same." he protested, leaning onto her arms a bit harder.

"That's because I have a reason to," she uttered, looking thoroughly defeated.

Sherlock let go of her arms, but still looked at her with sadness.

"Sorry about that," he whispered, walking away from her.

"You should be," she said as she stretched her hands in front of her.

"How does dinner sound?" he asked trying to diffuse the tension in the room.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen," she scoffed.

"Problem?" he raised a brow.

"Actually yes, I have one. The only reason you ever take me to dinner is so that you can catch one of your killers," she said, raising her voice indignantly.

"That was four years ago!" he protested, closing his eyes.

"Well Sherlock, you still haven't changed over these four years."

"I promise it will be proper... we'll go as friends."

"You sure?" she asked as she crossed her arms on her chest again.

"I'm sure," he smirks.

"Meet me at that coffee shop at 9," said Jennalie as she turned around and left the lab.

Sherlock went back to his work, with a small smile on his face.


	13. The Wonderful Dinner

Sherlock sat next to the window, drinking his coffee, and waited for her. _She's late,_ he thought to himself, looking at his watch. He had realized this behavior was odd for Jennalie for she was the person who was always there in time, no matter what. He got up from his seat and decided he could go back home and finish his experiment he had left in his room, before his mum finds them and throw them in the trash. He stopped when he saw Jennalie walking into the coffee shop, she was wearing a grey jacket, a dark blue dress underneath, silver earrings were dangling from her ears, and her hair was curled just how she had always done it before. Sherlock was speechless; it was the Jennalie he had remembered from four years ago. When she spotted him she gave him a wide smile and started to walk towards him, "I'm so sorry I'm late. I didn't see the time," she apologized.

Sherlock shook his head, "No, it's fine."

She sighs with relief, "So where are we off to?" she asked with curiosity.

He smiled at her, "You'll see."

"Oh you're so romantic," said Jennalie with sarcasm.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and walked out the coffee shop with her.

"Are we going to take a cab?" she asked.

"Why bother?" he replied and started to walk away.

"Wait up!" she yelled, and ran towards him.

When she finally reached him, they were now walking side by side without saying a word.

Jennalie felt his hands touching hers; she looked up at him and raises a brow.

"You're hand is cold," he protested without even gazing at her.

"I really wish you stop doing that."

"What?" he asked.

"Not looking at me," she replied calmly.

Sherlock didn't say anything and continued to walk down the cold streets of London with the woman he loved.

"Seriously, where are you taking me?"

"Oh shut up you'll find out soon," he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Gosh you're so rude," she laughed.

"I thought you said I was romantic," he repliqued, raising a brow.

"You're romantic and rude," she said, and smiled up at him.

Sherlock gave a small smirk as he stared up at the dark sky.

"I wonder if it will snow tonight," Jennalie asked as she stared up at the sky too.

"It might," he replied.

"I really hope so."

"You're weird."

She punched his arm, "You too."

They both stopped and stared at each other's eyes and smiled.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied quickly, then shook his head.

"Tell me!" She grabbed his arm.

"I told you it's nothing," he raised his voice.

She looked at him with big puppy dog eyes, "Aw! You know how I hate secrets."

"What if I tell you we're finally here?" he asked.

When she looked at the restaurant that was in front of them, her eyes went wide.

"You're taking me to the Launceston Place?" she asked, still looking at it with awe.

"Yes, don't you like it?" he asked, worried that she was disappointed.

"No, it's just that I've heard this place is really expensive." She looked up at him but this time shock.

"Don't worry the owner is a family friend so we can get anything for free."

Jennalie sighed with relief.

"Shall we go in?" Sherlock asked as he reached out for her hand.

She gave him a warm smile and accepted his hand, "Yes," she whispered, and they walked in.

When they arrive at the restaurant, the waiter took them to their table and they both took their seats. Jennalie put her white handbag next to her chair, and they both hung their jackets on the backs of their chairs. While they were looking through their menus, she spotted someone she knew. She sighed, and slammed the menu down on the table.

Jennalie folded her arms on her chest and glared at him, "I thought you promised me this wasn't going to be one of your cases."

Sherlock was puzzled about Jennalie's statement, "I'm not on a case," he replied calmly, looking at her, confused.

"Liar," she uttered, clearly upset.

Sherlock slammed his menu on the table, "What makes you think I'm on a case?"

She pointed an old man that was sitting behind them, when Sherlock saw who she was pointing at he got up from his seat and went up to him.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled.

"I'm here to eat obviously," said Inspector Gregson as he sipped his white wine.

"Don't be ridiculous you had dinner at the station," Sherlock continued to yell.

"Shush!" Gregson hushed him.

"Inspector, tell me why you are here!"

The inspector grabbed Sherlock's collar and pushed him on the chair next to him.

"See the man over there?" Gregson whispered as he points at a young waiter who was looking around nervously.

"Yes," Sherlock whispered.

"He's the most wanted on our list, so try not to ruin it okay?"

"I can help," Sherlock uttered, looking embarrassed at his outburst.

"Aren't you on a date with Doctor Gray?" Gregson raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, so?" Sherlock looked at him in confusion.

"Oh my gosh Sherlock! I know you're brilliant, but I never expected you to be stupid about this kind of thing!" Gregson replied haughtily, holding back a laugh.

"Shut up!" Sherlock retorted, raised his voice.

Before Sherlock got up to join Jennalie he heard three shots ring out. Inspector Gregson and Sherlock ducked down and try to find where the gunshot was coming from.

"Everyone on the floor now!" yelled the young waiter as he pointed his gun at the patrons.

Everyone was screaming and hiding underneath the tables.

Sherlock looked in Jennalie's direction; she was hiding underneath the table looking terrified.

"I know one of you work for the police, reveal yourself or everyone gets killed!" the waiter continued to holler, waving his gun around for emphasis.

"What do we do now?" Gregson asked.

"I thought you had a plan!" Sherlock replied sarcastically.

"I didn't expect him to hold everyone hostage!" Gregson argued.

"What about backup?" Sherlock asked quietly.

"I just need to call them." Gregson whispered as he took out his cell phone.

"Well, hurry up!" Sherlock whispered angrily.

He looked at Jennalie again; her entire body was shaking, her eyes were wide, but she tried to make a brave face, but Sherlock knew he had to get her out of here.

"What do you think you're doing?" the waiter was now pointing a gun at Inspector Gregson.

"Nothing," Gregson replied.

"You're lying! You work for the police!" the waiter yelled, his eyes wild.

"Just drop your gun and we can talk calmly about the situation," Gregson dropped his phone and tried to calm the man down.

Sherlock kicked the waiter's leg; the waiter fell to the floor still holding the gun in his hand.

"Inspector, call back up!" Sherlock yelled, pulling Gregson back to their table by the wrist.

The waiter got up and grabbed Jennalie out from under the table and pointed the gun to her head.

"Let her go!" Sherlock demanded.

The waiter pushed the gun closer to her head and Jennalie started to cry, huge, wracking sobs that even shook the waiter's arm, due to the pressure from the gun. She tried to stop them by covering her mouth, but all that accomplished was making the sobs sound more garbled.

"Let her go!" he yelled, grabbing a steak knife from another table.

"Drop the phone and I'll let her go. If not I'll enjoy watching the inside of her head decorate this beautiful floor," he warned, letting an insane smile ghost across his face for a moment.

Inspector Gregson was about to drop the phone, but Sherlock cut him off.

"Don't you dare drop that phone, Inspector!" Sherlock yelled.

"What about Doctor Gray?" the Inspector yelled at him.

Sherlock looked her in the eye and gave a quick nod. Jennalie nodded her head and started to kick the waiter from behind.

Sherlock ran up to her, grabbed the gun from the waiter, and slapped his face with it.

The Inspector ran up to the unconscious waiter and started to check his pulse.

"He's just out cold," the Inspector replied calmly.

"Does it matter?" Sherlock asked as he scratched his head with the gun.

Jennalie let out a scream and started to grab her stomach.

Sherlock went to her side and ushered her to a chair, looking at her with concern, "Are you alright?"

She closed her eyes and nodded, "Yeah, I'm just in shock, that's all."

"You sure?" he asked as he was about to check her pulse, but she pushed him away, "I told you I'm fine!" she shouted.

There was silence between them; Sherlock grabbed her coat and bag from her chair.

"Should I take you home?" he asked.

Jennalie nodded, "Yes, please."

Sherlock went up to the inspector, "Did you call for backup?" he asked, while helping Jennalie into her coat.

The Inspector nodded, "Yeah, they're on their way."

"See you later Inspector," Sherlock walked away, practically holding Jennalie up.

"I'll call you up tomorrow," The inspector muttered.

When Sherlock and Jennalie walked out of the restaurant, he raised his hand to hail for a taxi.

"So you really weren't on a case?" she asked.

"Of course not!" he rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, about back there," she apologized, looking ashamed.

"No, you had every right to yell at me," he protested.

"So I'm guessing this is a sign we're never going to have a proper dinner," she joked.

Sherlock smirked back, "Guess not."

A cab finally stopped for them, and Sherlock opened the door for her, "Are you coming?" Jennalie asked.

Sherlock shook his head, "No, I'm going to stay here for a while," he replied.

She gave him a weak smile, "What about having some coffee tomorrow morning?"

"Same coffee shop?" he asked.

She nodded, "See you at 7."

Sherlock shut the door and watched the small black taxi driving away.

Sherlock sighed, and started to walk away. He knows something is wrong with her, she was not being herself, and he'll do anything to know what was wrong with her. As he walked away he looked up at the dark sky of London, as white snow started to fall from the sky.


	14. Hurt

**Sorry for the long wait guys, Megan and I have been busy with school.**

**But hope you guys enjoy this new chapter.**

**Review please :) Thanks!**

As he watched Jennalie at the coffee shop, he had realized something was different about her today. He looked at her closely, pretending to listen to her. He rests his arms on the table and lean his head close to her.

"You've gained weight," Sherlock uttered as he looks at her carefully, his eyes taking in every detail of her body.

Jennalie coughed up her coffee when she heard Sherlock's statement. She wiped off the stain with her napkin, and narrow her eyes at him, "What?"

His eyebrows furrowed, "You've gained weight. Surely you've noticed."

She glared at him, "Shut up," she uttered as she took a sip of coffee.

"Gained about 5 pounds this month," he stated.

"4 ½, "she protested as she popped a piece of chocolate chip cookie into her mouth.

"You've been eating those a lot lately."

"That's because I love chocolate chip cookies."

Sherlock shook his head, "This isn't like you Jennalie, you've always been cautious about your weight."

"That was four years ago Sherlock, things have changed. I don't even have time to think about those things anymore," she gave him a weak smile and chewed another piece of chocolate chip of cookies. Sherlock still looked at her with disbelief, he felt like she wasn't being honest with him.

Jennalie looks at her watch and groans, "Ugh, got to go back to work."

Sherlock looks at his also and nods, "You'd better go now. "

She got up from her seat and put on her red jacket, "I'll see you later, perhaps."

Sherlock smiled, "Maybe."

She gave him a wide smile and walked out of the coffee shop.

Sherlock looked at her from the window; he had noticed her smile had dropped away quickly and was now looking more nervous, as he if he had just uncovered one of her secrets. He didn't understand what was wrong with her, or why she was being so mysterious towards him.

Sherlock was at home, looking through his microscope, watching the little microbes swim around on the slide.

"You've been seeing her again, haven't you?"

Sherlock looked up and saw Mycroft leaning on his doorframe. He was wearing his best suit, legs crossed, and he had a yellow folder tucked under his right arm.

"It's none of your business," Sherlock muttered as he took some notes about what he saw through his microscope.

Mycroft was now frowning at him. "It is dear brother."

Sherlock got up from his seat and was now facing his older brother as they glared at each other.

"How so?" Sherlock asked, raising a brow.

"Do you know anything she has done during the past 4 years?" Mycroft asked as he flipped through the folder.

"Did some research; she modeled with her mother for a couple years, went to Cambridge, got a doctorate in medicine, and is now a doctor at St. Barts."

"Is that all? Mycroft asked.

"You know something don't you?"

Mycroft gave him a ghostly smile, "You have forgotten about my position," said Mycroft as he slammed the yellow folder on the table.

"What's that?" Sherlock asked.

"Why don't you look at it?" Mycroft gave him a mysterious smile.

Sherlock continued to glare at him; he picked up the yellow folder, and opened it.

"It's Jennalie," Sherlock whispered.

"Correct," Mycroft nodded.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Sherlock asked, looking confused.

"I think it will be best if you knew what she is hiding from you."

Sherlock look through the file there were pictures of Jennalie, one picture caught Sherlock's eyes a picture of Jennalie with a man.

"That's her fiancé, Charles Smith," said Mycroft with pride.

Sherlock couldn't believe what he saw and continue to flip through the file, there were more pictures of her and the man holding hands, kissing, and hugging in public.

"She's pregnant," Mycroft uttered.

Sherlock gazed up and his eyes were wide.

"Don't worry it's not yours, at least I hope not," Mycroft joked with his signature Holmes smile.

Sherlock slammed the folder down on the desk and went to grab his jacket.

"And where do you think you're going?" Mycroft asked.

"You know where I'm going, "said Sherlock as he walked pass him. Mycroft grabbed his brother's bicep, and tugged him back into the flat.

"If I were you I wouldn't bother meeting with her," said Mycroft as he picked up the folder, sliding the photos back into order. "She's been playing with you Sherlock."

Sherlock ignored him and walked out of his flat.

Jennalie looked up at the clock. It was now 8PM. She stretched her arms and cleaned off her desk. When she got up from her chair, she turned around and took off her lab coat. While hanging her lab coat on the hanger she heard the door open slowly, almost theatrically.

"Hello?"

When she turned around to see who had come into her office, she sighed with relief; it was only Sherlock.

"Oh my gosh, you gave me a fright!" she smiled at him, chuckling softly.

When she looked at him closely, she realized he looked different than the last time she saw him, he's eyes were now dark, and his face showed anger.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he yelled.

"About what?" she asked looking confused.

"You're engaged."

She closed her eyes and her head was down, "I thought you would figure it out. Aren't you the great Sherlock Holmes?"

"Still, you should have told me," he raised his voice.

"It's complicated!" she said back forcefully.

"Complicated to tell me you were also pregnant with his child?"

Her eyes went wide, "How do you know all of this?"

"Never mind that! Why didn't you tell me?"

"You wouldn't understand!" she yelled.

"So you think it's fun by playing with my emotions!"

She glared at him, "What about you? Did you know how I felt that night?"

Sherlock was now speechless, he didn't know what to say. He could never fight back whenever she mentions the day he broke her heart, but he still he couldn't forgive her for this.

"So this is your payback? By having me fall in love with you again while you're with another man?"

She bit her lips, for she didn't know how to fight back, "Yes" she whispered.

"What?" Sherlock yelled.

"Like I said it's complicated," she uttered.

Sherlock laughed, "So this is the real you? Jennalie Gray, the girl who play with men's hearts."

"Shut up!" she yelled.

He stopped and went up to her, "Don't even bother seeing me again, "he whispered to her coldly.

Her eyes went wide and her entire body was frozen. Sherlock turned around slowly and was ready to walk out the office.

"I WISH I'D NEVER MET YOU THAT DAY!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME! YOU MACHINE!" she yelled. Her face was now red, tears continued to stream down, and she could feel pain from her stomach, but she ignored that. Sherlock just stood there without looking back, after a couple minutes he slowly walked away as he listened to Jennalie crying, all alone from a distance.

Jennalie was now in her room looking at herself in the mirror, she wanted to smash it into pieces.

Her face was still red from the crying, no matter how many times she washed her face her sadness was still there. She had wished she had never said those things to him, for it was her fault for not telling the truth to him, but he will never understand she thought.

She then heard the door open and wiped her tears with a tissue.

"JENNALIE!" a man yelled for her.

She got up from the chair and greeted him with a smile, "What's wrong?"

"You damn well know what's going on!" Charles yelled as he slammed a couple pictures on the table.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Had a lot of fun, did you while I was away," Charles gave her an evil smile.

"What do you..?" she stuttered, looking at him in confusion.

A sharp pain hit her, leaving a throbbing sensation on her cheek. Her mouth widened as everything clicked into place. She stood there without moving her head; she slowly raised her hand and touched the place where he had hit her.

"You whore!" he yelled, as he gave her a stern look, the rage apparent.

She slowly turned her head and looked at the pictures; they were all pictures of her and Sherlock. She picked up one of the pictures; it was her and Sherlock having a cup of coffee at the coffee shop.

"He's just a friend of mine from back when I went to Oxford," she uttered as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Do you think I'll believe that?" he yelled as he wiped the pictures from the table and they were all now scattered on the floor.

"Charles, please think about the baby!" she pleaded, clutching at her abdomen.

Charles gave a hysterical laugh, "I don't even know the child you're carrying is actually mine!"

She shook her head, "It is Charles, and you just have to believe me!"

Charles shook his head slowly, "I don't think that's going to work babe, someone needs to show you who's boss."

He grabbed her hand and shoved her onto the bed. Her head hit the frame of the bed and she started to feel nauseous.

"Charles, please stop." She pleaded again.

"Shut up you whore!" he yelled and slapped her on the face multiple times to the point black bruises started to appear.

"Charles, stop!" she screamed and tried to cover her face with the pillow.

He then grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the floor. Her head hit the table legs and a lamp fell on the floor beside her and shattered. When Charles was coming towards her, Jennalie backed away slowly then she felt pain from her arms, there were now shards of glass in her arms.

"Charles, the neighbors will hear us!" she argued hoping this will make him stop.

He raised his arms, "Then let the neighbors hear what you did to me."

She curled herself in the ball for she knew he would not stop, she could hear his footsteps coming towards her. She glanced up and saw his feet coming toward her stomach.

Sherlock was now lying on the couch, smoking his 12th cigarette of the night. Mrs. Holmes was looking at him with concern she had never seen her son act this way, not since he broke the engagement with Jennalie, "Sherlock, put that cigarette out. I don't want any ashes on the new couch!" she raised her voice. Sherlock ignored her remark and huffed out some smoke. Mrs. Holmes shook her head with disappointment and was about to go get ready for bed, but the phone started to ring. she looked at the clock and wondered why would anyone would call in the middle of the night. She quickly went to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

At first there was no sound, but she then hears someone breathing on the phone.

"Who is this?" Mrs. Holmes asked hoping it wasn't another prank call.

"Mrs. Holmes… is... Sherlock there?"

Mrs. Holmes eyes went wide when she heard the voice; it was Jennalie's except her voice sound weak and more breathy.

"He's right here, just wait a second dear."

Mrs. Holmes looked at her son, "Sherlock, the phone is for you, and it's Jennalie."

"Tell her I don't wish to talk to her, "said Sherlock as he lazily gazes at the ceiling.

"Sherlock, don't be rude!" Mrs. Holmes yelled at him.

"What does she want? If she wants me to forgive her, tell her to hang up, she's wasting her time," Sherlock barked at her.

"I'm not going to tell that to her! Beside she sounds weak," Mrs. Holmes looked at him with concern.

Sherlock got up the couch quickly and grabbed the phone from his mother, "Jennalie?" he asked.

He then heard a small cry from a distant, "Sherlock?"

"Jennalie, it's me what's wrong?"

She started to cry, Sherlock stood there for a moment waiting patiently for her to answer.

"Please, come help me."


	15. To my Readers: I am so sorry!

**Hey everyone**

**I am so sorry about the confusion.**

**The New Chapter was meant for my other fanfiction and I somehow mess it up.**

**I am so sorry!**

**I will try to upload the new chapter this week.**

**Thank you for everyone who has been reading it.**

**Vera: Thank you so much for reading it and I am really sorry for being cruel, I will upload the new chapter soon :) **

**ImIriss: I'm so sorry if it made you cry, but the story will get better and more sad. **


	16. One more chance

**To Vera: I'm so glad you love the stories, that was pretty much what I was going for:) You can write to me shilojxo **

**To dumpling47: Thank you so much for reading :)**

**Here's the new chapter you guys been waiting for!**

**Enjoy and please review ;)**

Sherlock was driving down the dark streets of London, he didn't care if others cars were honking or pedestrians were swearing at him, all he could think about was Jennalie. He was glad that Mycroft showed him the files today, for he had memorized her address, _Cheval Phoenix House Apartments, 1 Wilbraham Place, Sloane Street, London, SW1X 9AE _he reminds himself. When he arrives at the apartment he parks the car and dashes into the apartment, he went up to the front desk, "Jennalie Gray?" he asked anxiously.

The old woman looks at him through her glasses, "Room 501," she responds harshly not wanting to be bothered. Sherlock gave a quick nod and climbs up the five floors. When he finally arrives on the fifth floor he notices one door was open by a crick; he slowly pushed the door and walks in slowly.

"Jennalie," he whispered but there was no answer. He then heard a scream from a distant; he runs to the sound and found himself in a room. He saw Jennalie on the floor lying next to the bed with her hands on her abdominal while bruises covers her face. When Sherlock looks at the floor he spots some feathers, glass, photos, and blood.

"Jennalie," he ran up to her.

He could see that her upper body kept jerking. As he came closer, he barely heard soft whimpering sounds and saw that her face glistened with freshly shed tears.

"Jennalie, are you alright?" he asked, trying to comfort her.

She shook her head, "My stomach…"

"You're bleeding," he informed her.

She shook her head, "No …" she continues to sob.

Sherlock picked her up from the floor and gently lay her on the bed, "I'll call Inspector Gregson," he uttered and starts to walk away to go find a phone, but she clung to his hand.

"Please… don't leave me," she pleaded, pulling him toward her.

"You're hurt," he reminded her.

She still had her hand clutched on her stomach and continues to cry with pain, "Just don't leave me."

He soothed her as he ran his fingers through her soft blonde hair, "I won't leave you," he promises her.

"Really?" she asked as she held on to his hand not wanting to let him go.

He nods his head, "I promise,"

She let go of his hand gently and gave out a loud scream. Sherlock spots a phone on the floor and quickly picks it up and dials the number. After waiting for a long time the phone finally answered, "Hello?" said Inspector Gregson sounding tired.

"Inspector, it's me," Sherlock uttered.

"Gosh Sherlock, do you know what time it is?" the Inspector raised his voice, sounding a bit more than irritated.

"I need you to send an ambulance to Doctor Gray's flat."

"Why? Is something wrong with her?" the Inspector asked sounding worried.

"Just send them here now!" Sherlock barked as hanged up the phone. He turns around and notices Jennalie was bleeding even more.

"Jennalie…" he whispered to her as he sooth her hair smoothly.

"It hurts," she cried as she held onto his arms.

"They're on their way, just hold on," he whispers to her.

She nods, "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Shut up," he utters but still looking at her with concern.

"I'm tired," she murmured sounding sleepy.

"Rest," he said softly and she was already in a deep sleep.

She slowly lifted her eyelids and smelled a strong anti-bacterial cleaner. Her mouth was dry and she was lying down, in a bed it seemed, and the room was bright. Light from the window was reflecting off the white walls, making her want to close her eyes again. She heard the beeping of a machine and slowly turned her head towards the source of the noise. She saw Sherlock and Inspector Gregson standing in the middle of the room whispering something she couldn't hear, "Sherlock," she whispered.

Sherlock turned to her direction when he saw Jennalie was awake he sigh with relief and went up to her, "How do you feel?" he asked, sitting down in a chair beside her bed.

She shook her head, "tired," she uttered, as Sherlock reached up to hold her hand.

"I know," he smiled as he pulled her bangs away from her beautiful green eyes.

"How long have I been out?" she asked.

"Just a day."

"What about the baby?"

The room became dead silence; Jennalie was now looking at Sherlock whose face was now severe.

"The baby didn't survive," he whispered to her.

Jennalie didn't say anything, inside she knew the baby couldn't survive from the attack, but she had hoped there would be some kind of a miracle.

"I see," she chokes up as she tries to hold back her tears.

"Jennalie, what happened?" Sherlock asked as he looks at her with anxiety.

"I don't want to talk about it," she whispered as she turns her head away to avoid his gaze.

"Did he do this to you?" he asked.

The stress and emotions were now heavy on her shoulders, she couldn't help herself. Her tears flowed down her face.

"Jennalie, you have to tell me," he raised his voice, but she was still in shock and refused to say anything.

Before Sherlock could ask more, the inspector taps his shoulder, "That's enough Sherlock."

"But…" but the inspector cut him off.

"Dr. Gray you don't mind if I take this idiot with me?" said Inspector.

Jennalie nods her head as she wipes away her tears.

"Thank you," the Inspector looks at Sherlock and motion him to leave the room, Sherlock followed him like a disappointed five years old. They were now in the quiet dark hall; Inspector Gregson turns around and was now looking at Sherlock with a stern face, "Are you an idiot?" the inspector raised his voice.

Sherlock looks at him with confusion, "What?"

"Sherlock, she's in shock you just can't just bombard her with questions!" the Inspector scowled fiercely at him.

"I just need to know Inspector," Sherlock said, raising his voice.

"You could've of waited Sherlock."

"Why?" Sherlock asked.

The Inspector was surprised about the question, "Why? She just lost a child Sherlock."

Sherlock continued to look at him with confusion, "Why would she be upset?"

The Inspector shook his head with disappointment, "Are you really that stupid Sherlock?"

Sherlock just stood there without saying a word. The Inspector continues to stare at him, but this time with concern, "She'll tell you when she's ready, but right now she's a wreck Sherlock."

Sherlock nods his head, "I know."

Inspector Gregson patted his shoulder and smiles, "That's my boy."

Sherlock gave him a weak smile and turned around to go back to Jennalie's room.

"And try not to say something stupid!" The Inspector yells at him as he watches him walk away. Sherlock opens the door slowly and found Jennalie sitting on her bed, her blonde curls were tangled and her eyes were puffy and red. Sherlock took one deep breath and then moved slowly into the room. The two of them remained silent, looking into each other's eyes. Sherlock had no idea what to say to her. Jennalie simply continued looking at him until she managed to cry out, "Can I stay at your place tonight?" she asked like a little child.

"Do you want to?" he asked.

She nodded as she wiped the tears from her face.

"I'll call mother."

Jennalie and Sherlock were sat in the back of a cab heading to Sherlock's house. Sherlock stares at her with concern as she stared out of the window like a ghost, "You sure you're alright?"

She nodded, but didn't bother to look at him in the eye. Again there was that silent. Sherlock didn't know what to do, for the first time in his life he felt helpless. He gently touches her bruised hand; Jennalie quickly turns her head and looked at him with fear.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked softly.

When she had realized it was just Sherlock, she sighs with relief, shook her head, and went back to gazing out of the window, looking at the busy street of London. Before they left the hospital, the doctor had warned Sherlock that the shock was so great Jennalie might not able to talk for a couple days. When they arrived at his place, Sherlock opens the door for her, "Can you walk?" he whispered. She nods without a response and starts to walk ahead of him. At the front porch stood Mrs. Holmes and Nancy waiting for them, they both looked at them with concern but still pulled small smiles.

"It's nice to see you again dear," said Mrs. Holmes as she gave Jennalie a warm hug. Jennalie hugs her back and smiled, she was home.

Jennalie spent the whole week with the Holmes' and Sherlock was not able to get a word out of her. This frustrated him, but Mrs. Holmes will remind him that what Jennalie is going through is painful, "If you love her then be patient."

That evening he found Jennalie in the sitting room, wearing her red bathrobe, hair loose, gazing at the fire.

"Why aren't you asleep?" he asked as he put a blanket over her.

"Can't sleep," she whispered.

"You can talk now," Sherlock points out.

She nods and continues to gaze at the fire. There was silence between them as they listen to the wood crackling by the fire.

"You sure you're alright?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, he didn't deserve to be a father anyway."

"Why did he do this to you?" he asked.

She shook her head, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Are you ever going to tell me?" he asked.

She shrugs, "When I'm ready."

Sherlock sighed, resting his head in his hands, "Why are you being difficult Jennalie?"

She didn't respond and continue to gaze at the fire that was warming her face. Sherlock got up from his seat and starts to walk away.

"I wasn't playing with you," she raised her voice.

Sherlock stops and turns around, "What?"

"I wasn't playing with your emotions. I know it looked like it but it's not," she stops to catch a breath, "I was mad how you left me that night, but I waited for you to come back for four years Sherlock, I haven't had a man after that, because no one could be like you. My parent's made the marriage agreement a year ago, I had no choice, but I still yearned for you Sherlock…. I missed you."

"For once in your life shut up," he raised his voice. Before she could open her mouth to argue, all the sudden she felt his lips pressing against hers. She could smell his wonderful scent, feel his warmness, and forestall the touch of him. She pulled back for a moment and they both open their eyes. Sherlock leans down to kiss her again, she could feel his hands on her back which made her press close to his chest while she wrapped her arms around his neck and started playing with his black curls. Sherlock slowly backs away and stares at her beautiful eyes, "Marry me," he whispered. There was dead silence between them, she slowly leans back and whispered "Yes."

"You know I'm being serious," he warned her as his hands were now on her waist.

She smiles, "I don't care as long I'm with you that's all I need."

He smiles and kisses her again. As he lean closer he could smell the sweet scent from her hair and slowly strokes her soft blonde hair.

"Do you still have it?" she asked while breathing heavily.

Sherlock smirked as if he knew what she meant, "It's in my room."

She press her lips against his again, Sherlock kissed her back forcefully. This time Sherlock wrapped his arm around her while her hands were on his hard chest. She lean back slowly and stares at him with a smile, "Well, Mr. Holmes I think it's time to get that ring out of the box."


	17. Beautiful in White

**Vera: I'm sorry, it seems like I can't post my email address here. If you go to my profile you should find my email address. Thank you for reviewing and reading the storeies**

Jennalie and Sherlock were sat in the back of a cabbie heading to Jennalie's parent's house. Sherlock was staring out of the window as Jennalie played with her engagement ring on her trembling hands like she did four years ago.

"You are sure about this?" Sherlock asked.

Jennalie looks at him and gave him a quick nod, "I'm positive."

"What if they're against it?" Sherlock questioned.

"Either way, we'll still get marry."

"You might not see them again," Sherlock reminded her.

Jennalie's smile dropped, she knew her parent's didn't like Sherlock, but she was tired of living what her parent's wanted from her. She had already made her decision she was going to be Sherlock and that's what she wanted.

"I know," she whispered.

"Let me ask you again. Are you sure about this?"

Jennalie kisses him on the check, "Yes, I'm sure about this."

When they arrived, they held each other's hand as Jennalie rang the doorbell.

The door opens and there was Alyssa staring at the two. She had grown at least a foot since Sherlock last saw her. Sherlock notice that her clothing style has completely changed, she was now wearing a light blue jacket, tight jeans, and her hair dirty blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail.

Alyssa runs up to Jennalie and gave her a hug, "What happened to you? We haven't heard from you for a week!" Alyssa scowled her as she let go of sister.

"I'll explain later," Jennalie smiled at her as she had her arms around Sherlock's.

"Alyssa," Sherlock greets her.

Alyssa narrows her eyes at him, "Arse!"

Jennalie's eyes widen, "Alyssa that was rude!"

"Well he is! He left you for four years!" Alyssa protests.

"Alyssa…" before Jennalie could finish her sentence Sherlock cut her off.

"You have every right to be mad at me Alyssa for hurting your sister this long, but that doesn't mean I never loved her and you know exactly why I had to do it," said Sherlock looks at her with sorrow

Alyssa sighs and walks away, "You're still an arse to me."

Sherlock smirk, he knew she had forgiven him.

"I'm sorry about that," Jennalie apologized.

Sherlock shook his head, "No she had every right to be mad at me."

"But…" before Jennalie could finish her sentence she heard a woman calling for her.

"Jennalie!"

"Mum!"

Jennalie's mom walks into the living room, her eyes went wide when she saw her daughter's beautiful face covered by bruises. She ignores Sherlock and runs to her daughter, "What happen to you?"

Jennalie bit her lips as if she didn't what to tell her, but she put on a brave face and answers, "Charles did this to me."

Mrs. Gray's eyes widen, she couldn't believe her future son-in-law will hurt her precious daughter. Mrs. Gray always saw Charles kind and admired how he treat her daughter well, "Charles? He wouldn't have!" Mrs. Gray gave her a weak smile.

"He did mum."

There was a dead silence between them. All the sudden they heard loud footsteps coming to the room and when they turn around there was Mr. Gray wearing his best suit while holding the newspaper. His smile drops when he saw Sherlock with his daughter again, "YOU! I thought I told you to stay away from her."

"Dad, I can explain."

Mr. Gray ignores his daughter, "I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!"

Sherlock shook his head, "Not until we tell you the decision we both made."

"Okay than tell us!" said Mr. Gray as he cross his arms on his chest.

"We're getting married," he said so calmly.

There was dead silence in the house, both Mr. and Mrs. Gray was shocked about this news, they didn't expect their daughter to be with him again. They couldn't accept this; they didn't want people in England to know that their perfect daughter was in love with a freak.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Mr. Gray asked but with anger.

"We're getting married," said Sherlock still looking calm.

Mr. Gray gave a loud laugh, "Don't you know that my daughter is engaged?"

"I broke it off," Jennalie said softly.

Mr. Gray's eyes went wide once again, "Who gave you the permission to that?"

Jennalie stared at him with a stern face, "I did."

Mrs. Gray grasps on Jennalie's arm, "Sweetie what about the baby?"

Jennalie's face went cold, "It doesn't matter anymore."

Mrs. Gray and Mr. Gray looked at her with confusion.

"What do you mean sweetie?"

"I lost it," Jennalie choked up trying to hold back her tears.

Mrs. Gray looked at her with sadness for she knew what it was like to lose a child, "Oh sweetie."

"You see here, everything was fine until you came along," Mr. Gray yelled as he points his fingers at Sherlock.

"Dad please…" Jennalie pleads.

"I have enough of this! If you marry this freak you will be disowned from us!" Mr. Gray warned her.

"Thomas!"

"Dad, don't do this!" Alyssa pleaded as she walks into the living room.

"Jennalie what will it be? The Freak or us?"

Jennalie backs away slowly and grabs Sherlock's hand, "I want to be with him forever."

Mr. Gray looks at the floor with disappointment, "If this is your choice then you are no longer my daughter."

Nobody said a word; Jennalie nods her head slowly and turns around to leave.

"Mr. Gray how is that mistress of yours in France?" Sherlock asked out of the bloom.

Mr. Gray raises a brow, "Excuse me?"

"Judging by your new suit it's from France, there's a hint of red lipstick on it, and of course we all know that Mrs. Gray never wears red lipstick. Not only do you have a mistress you also have a son. Mrs. Gray and Alyssa you two should take my advice to leave this cold-hearted man before he brings anymore damage to your family. Good day!" he smiles at them with delight. Sherlock turns around and walks out the house with Jennalie.

When they reach at the end of the streets Sherlock looks down at Jennalie, "Are you alright?"

She nods her head, "Yeah… great deduction back there. How long have you known?"

"Oh the first day I met him actually," Sherlock smirk with pride.

"Glad mum and Alyssa finally knows about, it was the worst secret I had to kept from them," Jennalie gave him a weak smile.

Sherlock stops and looks at her with concern, "You sure you're alright?"

She rolled her eyes, "I told you I'm fine. Wait here I'll go grab a cabbie," she smiles at him and quickly walks pass him.

When Sherlock saw her walk away he noticed she stops in the middle of the sidewalk, her body was now trembling, and her hands were now covering her face. Sherlock went up to her and wraps his arms around her. Jennalie turned around and rest her face on his chest; he could hear her sobbing violently as he wraps his arms around her.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you," Sherlock whisper to her as he stroke her long blonde hair.

But Jennalie didn't response and continues to cry.

(2 month later)

"Where the hell is he?" Jennalie yells as she pace the room back and forth while wearing her wedding dress.

"I'm sure he's on his way," said Mrs. Holmes as she tries to comfort her new daughter-in-law.

"He should have been here an hour ago!"

Mrs. Holmes sigh, "I'll go call him to see where he is, that bloody boy late on his own wedding!" Mrs. Holmes uttered.

She walks around the church and finally found a phone nearby. She picks up the phone and dials the number.

"Hello?" Sherlock answers.

"Where the hell are you? The wedding is supposed to start in thirty minutes," Mrs. Holmes scowls him.

"I'm on my way," Sherlock barks at her.

Mrs. Holmes rolls her eyes, "You were on a case again weren't you?"

"Of course not, what makes you think of that?" Sherlock asked as he dusts off some coal from his suit.

"Try to come fast as possible, the guests are already here."

"You know we never planned having this kind of wedding, all we wanted was a simple wedding in the registry office," Sherlock reminded her.

"Because this is traditional Sherlock!"

"See you in 10 minutes," Sherlock snaps at her and hangs up his phone.

Mrs. Holmes put down phone as she shook her head, "And I still wonder what she sees in him."

Sherlock hopped out of the cabbie and walk in the church. When he walked in there was his mother waiting for him as she gives him a dirty look.

"Sherlock, you're in a complete mess!"

Sherlock looks down and realize he still had coal dust all over his suit, shoes, and hands. Mrs. Holmes shook her head with disbelief and starts to wipe his face with her white handkerchief.

"Mother not now!" Sherlock pushes her away from him with embarrassment.

"Where was it this time? A coal mine?" Mrs. Holmes glares at him.

"It was a case I needed to take, a miner was found dead this morning," Sherlock protest.

"Did you solve it?" Mrs. Holmes questioned him.

Sherlock nodded, "He was killed by another miner, because they were fighting over a piece of diamond they found down there."

"Well you better get ready or we will find your dead body soon," Mrs. Holmes joked.

Sherlock was now standing in the church, wearing his black suit, white shirt, and a black tie. He stood there looking irritated and started to get impatient, "Where the hell is she?"

Inspector Gregson rolled his eyes, "Just be patient Sherlock."

Sherlock shook his head, "I bet she's doing this on purpose.

Sherlock turned to the entrance when he heard the door opened. He saw Jennalie and Mycroft walking into the church interlinking arms. Jennalie started to walk slowly so she could see who had come to the wedding. Not to her surprise most of the guest at the wedding where Sherlock's relatives. She spotted some of her friends from Cambridge. While walking down the aisle her eyes widen when she saw her mother and Alyssa were sitting on the bench smiling at her. Jennalie smiles at them as she tries to hold back the tears in her eyes. Jennalie finally turned her head and saw Sherlock smiling at her, she smiles back and mouthed, "I'm going to kill you later."

Sherlock nods and mouths, "I know,"

As she reached front of the church, Mycroft release his arms and let his young brother to hold his bride's hand. Mycroft gave him a weak smile and went to join his mother who was now crying.

"You were in a case weren't you?" Jennalie whispers to him.

"It was something I couldn't wait for," he informed her.

"You should be glad I haven't killed you yet," she smirked at him through her veil.

"Murder your groom on your wedding day? I don't think that would be a good idea," Sherlock mocked her.

"Shut up," she hissed at him.

The vicar stood up which made everyone in the room dead silence. The vicar then started to speak, "We are gathered here today, to witness the marriage of these two beloved."

The victor turns to Sherlock, "Sherlock Holmes do you take Jennalie Gray to be your wedded wife and in the presence of these witnesses do you vow that you will do everything in your power to make your love for her a growing part of your life? Will you continue to strengthen it from day to day and week to week with your best resources? Will you stand by her in sickness or in health, in poverty or in wealth, and will you shun all others and keep yourself to her alone as long as you both shall live?"

Sherlock took a deep breathe, "I do."

The victor looks at Jennalie, "Jennalie Gray do you take Sherlock Holmes to be your wedded husband and in the presence of these witnesses do you vow that you will do everything in your power to make your love for him a growing part of your life? Will you continue to strengthen it from day to day and week to week with your best resources? Will you stand by him in sickness or in health, in poverty or in wealth, and will you shun all others and keep yourself to him alone as long as you both shall live?"

Jennalie realize she was crying the entire time, "I do, "she mange to choke out in a nearly incomprehensible whisper, blinking her eyes clear so she could see his face.

"Your vows if you please," said the victor as he looks at the new wedded couple.

Sherlock looks at the crowd nervously than to Jennalie who was now smiling at him, "I, Sherlock Holmes, take you, Jennalie Gray, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the woman you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us."

Jennalie wipe her tears away, she looks up at her beloved groom and smiles, "I, Jennalie Gray, take you, Sherlock Holmes, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us."

"I now pronounce these two people, husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Sherlock turned to Jennalie and turn over the veil to see her beautiful face that was now staring up at him.

"I love you Mrs. Holmes," he whispers in her ear.

She smiled back at him, "I love you too Mr. Holmes,"

Sherlock's hands reach up to her face, genteelly, as if she was a delicate flower. He leans down and kisses her on the lips tenderly.

While everyone was cheering for the two newlyweds, they let go each other slowly and looked at each other's eyes.

He placed his hands on her check and leaned close to her, "I want to be with you forever," he whispered.

She nodded, "Me too."

He pressed his lips on hers while they listen to the bells ringing for them.

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review :)**


	18. Honeymoon Lovers

When Jennalie opened, her eyes she found herself sitting on an empty airplane while Sherlock was sitting on her right, his eyes were now locked on his book. She looks out through the window and only saw the white clouds floating on the sky.

"Any point of asking where we're going?" Jennalie asked, as she raised a brow curiously.

Sherlock smirked, "Nope."

Jennalie rolled her eyes, "You know how I hate surprises."

Sherlock kissed her on the forehead, "That_ is_ why I am doing this."

"Ha ha, love you too," Jennalie replied sarcastically.

Sherlock roll his eyes, "We're almost there, you just have to be patient."

"Says the same person who can't stand still when Inspector Gregson doesn't give him a case."

"Shut up," Sherlock uttered with a small smile as he went back to reading his book.

Jennalie sighed and rested her head on his hard shoulder and fell into a deep sleep.

What seems like hours she felt someone nudging her shoulder, "Jennalie, wake up we're here!" Jennalie sighs as she pushes his hand away from her shoulder, "Five more minutes."

Sherlock chuckles, "I'm afraid I can't wait that long."

Jennalie open her eyes slowly and was now staring up at him, "Where are we?" she asked as she rubbed her tired eyes.

Sherlock grab her hand and helped her up, "You'll see."

Jennalie rolled her eyes and followed him out of the airplane. When they walked out all they saw was blackness at first and the moon's white trail across the water. Jennalie then heard waves slapping lightly against the gigantic rocks. The air was warm, cool, moist, and smelt like salt.

"Where are we?" she murmured as she looks at the place with awe.

Sherlock smirks and put his arms around her shoulder, "It's one of the islands my family owns."

"What is it called?" she asked as she looks up at him.

Sherlock shrugs, "It doesn't have a name really… we just call it the 'Holmes' Island'."

Jennalie chuckles and Sherlock looks at her with confusion, "What are you laughing about?"

Jennalie shook her head, "Nothing it's just… 'Holmes' Island."

Sherlock sighed, "Come on."

He grabs her hand and led her to a beach house. When they reached the front door, Sherlock set his suitcase down and tries to unlock the door.

"You know it's tradition for the groom to carry his bride on their honeymoon," she reminds him.

Sherlock looks at her with confusion, "I thought you didn't do _tradition_."

She shrugs, "But it has always been my dream to have my handsome groom picks me up and carries me to the bed."

Sherlock sighed heavily; he opened the door and carried Jennalie through the house. Jennalie chuckles while Sherlock walks in, looking irritated. He turns on lights as he went, while Jennalie looked at the house with amazement; it was quite a large house for a tiny island. When Sherlock turned on the last light they both saw the room was big and white. Sherlock walked toward the glass window, Jennalie's eyes widen when she saw the beautiful view of the moon and stars shining brightly on the dark side as the dark black waves slammed against the rocks. When they turned around they both focused the huge white bed in the room. Sherlock set her down on the bed as she look at him with confusion.

"I'll… get our suitcases."

When Sherlock left the room Jennalie lay on the bed. She felt the warm smooth white sheets touching her skin.

"Enjoying yourself?" said Sherlock as he set the suitcases down.

"This place is amazing!" she yells with delight.

"Wait till you see the view in the morning."

"I wish the sun comes up soon."

"Well… we still have six hours to wait," said Sherlock as he looks at his watch.

Jennalie sat up, "So what should we do?"

"I don't know…"

"Do you want to do it tonight?" she asked.

Sherlock looks at her with tense, "Do you want to?"

She nods her head, "Yes," she whispers.

When Jennalie looks at him she realized how scared he looks. She got up from the bed and went up to him. She place her soft hands on his cold cheeks and smiles at him, "Don't be scared. We were meant for each other."

Sherlock smiles and carries her on his arm.

"Whoa, Mr. Holmes!" Jennalie laughs.

He set her down on the bed and was now on top of her. He presses his lips against her lips forcefully as she wrapped her arms around his neck and everything went black.

The sun, warming her bare skin, woke her in the morning. Jennalie open her eyes but closed them again because for the first time in many years she feels happy. She lay there comfortably as she lay across his hard warm chest, his arms around her, and the smell of his cinnamon scented cologne makes her want to sleep more. She then feels his fingers softly trail down her spine and she knew he was now awake.

"Good morning," Jennalie uttered as she watch her husband opening his deep blue eyes.

"Morning," said Sherlock as he smiles up at her.

"Sleep well?" she asked.

Sherlock nods, "What about you?"

She looks down at him as she plays with his messy dark curly hair, "Wonderful."

They lay there for an hour and Jennalie finally got up from her bed, and took out a short white dress from her suitcase, and put it on while Sherlock changed his clothes.

"What would like to have for breakfast Mr. Holmes?" said Jennalie as she walk to the kitchen.

"Anything you'd like to make for me Mrs. Holmes," said Sherlock as he sat on the chair to read his morning paper.

"How do pancakes sound to you?"

"Dull!" Sherlock yells.

"Omelete?"

"No."

"Cereal?" Jennalie raised a brow.

"No, gross!"

"Oatmeal?"

"Hell no."

"Then what do you want to eat?" Jennalie yells at him with frustration.

Sherlock looks up at her, "French toast."

Jennalie sighed, "You know you could've have said that in the first place."

Sherlock ignores her and locks his eyes on the morning paper. Fifteen minutes later Jennalie places the French toast and cup of juice on the table, and they ate silently.

"So where are we exactly?" Jennalie asked as she chews on her French toast.

"I told you yesterday we're at Holmes's island," said Sherlock as he cut his French toast into pieces.

"I know that, I meant where are we geographically?"

"Near the Bahamas Island," said Sherlock as he drinks his juice.

"I want to go for a swim," said Jennalie as she smiles up at him.

"Then go," Sherlock demands.

Jennalie roll her eyes, "I mean I want to go swimming with you."

Sherlock stopped what he was doing and looks up at her, "You want me to go swimming with you?"

"No I want to go swimming with your brother, of course with you," Jennalie mocks him.

"I didn't bring a swimsuit," said Sherlock.

Jennalie took away his dish and puts it in the sink, "Nice try, and now go change!"

Sherlock roll his eyes, got up from his seat, and pulls out a black swimsuit from his suitcase. He walks to the bathroom and closes the door. Jennalie grabbed her new bikini from her suitcase and changed into it. She heard the bathroom door open and turns around. There was Sherlock standing there awkwardly in his swimsuit and shirtless. Jennalie went up to him and started stroking his chest, "Didn't know you had six packs," she jokes.

"If you're going to make fun of me then I'm going to change back to my clothes," he warned her.

She laughs and punches his left arm, "I'm just teasing Sherlock!"

Sherlock looks at her with a stern face and walks pass her, "Come on," he uttered.

She giggles and follows him out of the beach house. Jennalie stops for the moment to feel the sand beneath her feet sparkled brightly in the sunlight. A few yards away, two seagulls stood silent, ominously gazing at the ocean's surf.

"Jennalie, are you coming or not!" Sherlock yells at her.

She opens her eyes and saw her husband nearly a yard away from her; she starts to run to him, "I'm coming!"

They walk to the edge of the shore and stand awe-struck by the dark blue ocean. The ocean seems calm as the cold water splashes their feet. They stood there to look at the beautiful view of the island.

"It's beautiful," Jennalie exclaimed.

Sherlock smirks, "I told you."

A few seconds later, another crash comes forward this time almost knocking Jennalie over, but luckily she lands on Sherlock's arm. She looks up and saw his deep blue eyes staring at her then she heard him laugh.

"Shut up," she uttered.

Sherlock smiles at her and kisses her on the lips.

"Maybe I'll forgive you this once," said Jennalie as they back away from each other.

"I don't think you will," Sherlock whisper in her ear. Before Jennalie could ask what he meant he carried her on his arms and was running to the deep water. He then threw her into the water. Jennalie swam up and splashed water at him.

"YOU JERK!" she yelled while Sherlock laughs at her.

She then come up to him and place her hands on his head, before Sherlock could react he felt a hard force from his head the next thing he knew his head was in the water. As he struggles to go back to the surface he pushed her away and gasped for air.

"What was that for?" Sherlock asked as he slicked his wet hair away from his face.

Jennalie stuck her tongue out, "Pay back," she then splashed water on his face and started to swim back to shore.

"I'm going to get you!" Sherlock yelled as he swam towards her.

When they came back to the beach house both Sherlock and Jennalie collapsed on the bed from tiredness.

"I have never felt this tired in my life," Sherlock panted.

"You go chase criminals around London and chasing your wife at the beach makes you tired?" Jennalie asked as she raised a brow.

Sherlock chuckles, "That is strange."

Jennalie got up, grabbed her clothes and towel out from her suitcase.

"I'm going to go wash off, you go after me."

Sherlock smirks, "Yes, Mrs. Holmes."

When Sherlock got out of the bathroom, he found the house dark and spotted some candles lighting in the kitchen. When he walks in the kitchen, he saw Jennalie standing behind a birthday cake.

"Happy Birthday," she smiles at him.

Sherlock was speechless he had completely forgotten that it was his birthday.

"It's today?"

Jennalie nods, "So are we going to wait till the candles melt or what?"

Sherlock walks up to the cake and blows out the candles while Jennalie claps for him.

Jennalie turns on the light and then takes out the candles, "So do you want to have dinner first or cake?"

"What's for dinner?"

"Steak and red wine."

"Dinner then."

Jennalie smiles at him and kissed him on the lips, "Happy Birthday Mr. Holmes."


	19. Trouble

Jennalie lay on his chest while he had his hands around her bare shoulders. She snuggled her head on his chest and hoped to have a good sleep, until Sherlock's phone went off. Both Sherlock and Jennalie groaned and tried their best to ignore it.

"Again?" Jennalie complained.

"Just ignore it," Sherlock suggested as he climbed over her, placing his hands on her back, and kissing her deeply while Jennalie wrapped her arms around his neck and kisses him back. They didn't want to break this since this will be the only time they'll spend together before they go back to work, then all the sudden they heard a voice, "Well, this is interesting."

Jennalie and Sherlock backed away from each other while they covered themselves with the white sheet. Standing in front of them was Mycroft who was wearing his best suit, a yellow folder under his right arm, and was giving them a disgusting smile, "Having fun?"

"How did you get into the house?" Jennalie asked as she pulled the blankets closer to her.

"That is not your concern," Mycroft replied with a mysterious smile.

"Actually it is," Jennalie glared at him.

"What do you want Mycroft?" Sherlock asked harshly.

"It is of national importance," said Mycroft as he threw the yellow folder onto the bed.

Sherlock roll his eyes, "Again? What is it this time? The Queen went missing?" Sherlock replied sarcastically.

"Don't worry, it's not that serious, it just requires leg work," Mycroft said with disgust.

Sherlock open the folder and scans through it while Jennalie was looks at it over Sherlock's shoulder.

"This it to easy!" Sherlock exclaimed as he look at his brother with disbelief.

"I told you… it just requires leg work," Mycroft gave him a weak smile.

Mycroft went up to his brother and snatched the yellow folder away from him; "I want you to catch him tonight," Mycroft gave him a dark look.

Mycroft starts to walk away and took a quick glance at Jennalie who was still hiding her bare skin in the blankets.

"How are you feeling Jennalie?" Mycroft asked.

"I'm good… why?" Jennalie asked as she looks at him with confusion.

"Oh nothing! Just wondering how you were," Mycroft smiles at her.

Jennalie nods, "Okay."

"Tell me, have you been vomiting a lot lately?"

Jennalie shook her head, "No."

"Well then, forget what I just said. Good day"

Mycroft gave them a quick nod and walked out of the room.

"What was all that about?" Jennalie raised a brow.

Sherlock shrugs, "I don't have the slightest idea."

Jennalie smiles and kiss him on the lips, "Make sure you go buy a new lock for the front door."

Sherlock groan, "Doesn't matter, he'll find out eventually."

Jennalie nods, "True... Are we ever going to have a private moment?" Jennalie asked as she lay on the bed.

Sherlock smirk as he lay next to her, "I warned you before we got married"

She smiles and presses her lips onto his. Before Sherlock could go on any longer Jennalie backs away and got out of bed, "Come on, I have to go to work."

Sherlock groans with disappointment, "Can't you just have a day off?"

Jennalie shook her head as she put on her shirt, "Of course not!"

"You haven't had a day off since the wedding."

Jennalie looks at him with a weak smile while she got on the bed and lay on the top of him.

"There are dying people in the hospital and they need me."

Sherlock smirk, "What did I do to deserve a woman like you?"

Jennalie shrugs "Shut up and kiss me before I change my mind."

Sherlock chuckles softly and presses his lips gently onto hers.

Jennalie sat on her leather chair while looking through all the paper work with boredom. She stretched her arms and took out her watch to see what time it was. Luckily it was noon which meant Sherlock would visit her office to have lunch with her (well mostly watching her eat lunch). She drops her arms onto the desk and continues to do her work. She then hear the door open slowly, she sigh with relief, and closes her notebook, "I hope you brought the salad I wanted this time."

"Sorry sweetheart, you never told me."

Her entire body froze, she recognised that voice and it was definitely not Sherlock's. Hesitantly, she looked up slowly and there he was, standing about five feet away from her. He looked pale, pleased to see her, his clothes all wrinkly as if he just woke up from a dazing hangover.

"Hello sweetie," he smiles at her as he closes the door behind him.

"What do you want?" Jennalie snapped at him.

"I wanted to see you of course," said Charles as he leans down at her, barely an inch away from her.

"To kill me?" Jennalie raised a brow.

Charles gave out a hysterical laugh, "And why would I do that?"

"Because that's what you are… a murderer."

Charles raised his hands as if he was defending himself, "Whoa, baby! You didn't need to go that far."

"Well I think you should leave now, my husband will be here any minute now," Jennalie got up from her seat and walks away from him to open the door for him. Before she could reach the doorknob she felt his large hand holding her arm and twist her body. Her back and arms were now pinned against the wall from the other side of the room.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jennalie hollered as she struggles to escape his gasp.

"You ruined me!" Charles yelled at her.

Jennalie eyes widen, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Charles laughs, "Since you married that freak, I lost all the money your family owes us."

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" Jennalie raised a brow.

Charles leans his face closer to her and whispers, "I just want you to suffer."

Jennalie gave out a laugh, "And how do you expect to do that?"

He didn't say anything his dark black eyes were locked on her. Before Jennalie could react she felt his lips pressed onto hers. She didn't like this… no she hated this. She tried to back away but it was no use there was not even space for her to back away and he was to strong. She felt helpless while pinned against wall while letting this man who had ruined her life snogging her.

Sherlock was walking down the hall as he carried the plate of salad that Jennalie asked him to bring for lunch. When he reach her office he knock the door, there was no answer. He knocked again but this time with more force again there was no answer. He shrugged for he thought Jennalie was out in the hospital, working with the patients, so he decides to wait in her office instead. He opens the door slowly and his eyes widen for the sight he was seeing. There was Jennalie being kissed by a man, Sherlock wasn't sure if he should back away or murder this man. When he looks at Jennalie closely he could see the struggle and tears streaming down her face. Sherlock walks towards them and grabs the man by the collar. The man gave out a yelp while Jennalie gasped for breathe.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sherlock yells at him as he pinned the man on the wall.

"Kissing of course? What do you think?" Charles smiles down at him with pride.

"Who are you?" Sherlock uttered.

"Charles Smith, hasn't she mentioned my name to you? That's a bit heart breaking."

"Shut up! Just shut up or I'll pin your annoying face on this wall," Sherlock muttered.

Charles shook his head, "No, Mr. Holmes it will be your whore of a wife."

Sherlock clutch his right fist and raised it up to the air slowly, the next thing he knew he was beating this guy to death, "Don't you dare call her that!" he warned him.

Before he could do anymore harm to him Jennalie gently grabbed Sherlock's arm, "Sherlock that's enough."

Sherlock looks down at her with confusion, "But he…"

Jennalie cut him off, "It's okay… besides, he was leaving anyway."

Charles straightens his shirt while he looks at the two couple with an evil smile, "This will not be the end Jennalie, remember that." He slowly walks out of the office and was out of their sight.

When everything became quiet Jennalie fell to her knees and rested her back on the wall. She was hugging her knees and she refused to let him met her eyes. Sherlock knelt down in front of her and remove her hands from her face. Her green eyes were now bloody red and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed as she looked at him with shame.

Sherlock smirked, "It's okay you don't need apologise."

She shook her head, "He kissed me Sherlock… I tried my best to avoid it, but he was too strong."

"I know," he whispers to her as he lean close to her and kiss her forehead while Jennalie rest her head on his shoulder crying her heart out.

"It's okay… it's okay," said Sherlock as he stroke her blonde hair to calm her down.

"No, it's not! I betrayed you," she whispers barely getting out words from behind her horrible sob.

Sherlock grabbed her shoulder and backed away to look at her eye to eye.

"Did you want him to kiss you?" Sherlock asked as he looks at her with a stern face.

"What?" Jennalie looks at him with confusion.

"Did you want him to kiss you?" he repeated.

Jennalie shook her head, "No."

"See, you did nothing wrong."

"But still…" she looked down at the floor not wanting to look at him in the eye. Sherlock took a step forward and wrapped his long, warm arms around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" she whispers.

"Would you shut up already?" Sherlock says with annoyance.

"Sorry," she giggled.

Jennalie buries her face on his shoulder; she could smell his sweet cinnamon scented cologne. All of the sudden she gripped her stomach and covered her mouth with her hand and felt like she was going to vomit. She backed away quickly and went to the nearby trash and starts to vomit.

"Jennalie?" Sherlock asked looking concerned.

Jennalie lifted up her head, she could smell the faintest smell of vomit clung to the air which made her felt even more disgusted.

"Why am I vomiting?" Jennalie asked as she gasped for air.

"It's the shock, it happens sometimes," Sherlock points out.

Jennalie shook her head, "No, that wasn't it."

Sherlock raised a brow, "What do you mean?" he asked as he took a step forward. Jennalie covered her mouth with her hand and felt like vomiting again.

"It's the cologne," she complained trying her best not to vomit again.

"What about my cologne?"

"The smell… it's too strong."

"But I've always worn this cologne,"

"Well, some reason the smell is to strong," said Jennalie as she popped a tick-tack into her mouth.

"Maybe it's the shock,"

Jennalie nods her head slowly, "Maybe."

While Sherlock smelling his collar to see if the smell was really too strong while Jennalie slowly place her hand on her stomach, she knew she was in trouble.


	20. Baby Bump

Sherlock stood in the bathroom as he held his wife's hair while she vomited in the bowl. It wasn't the first time she has done this. Whenever she was cooking or ready to fall asleep, she will cover her mouth with her hand and dash to the bathroom to vomit. When she stopped vomiting she flushed the toilet, let her back rest on the wall and gasped for air.

"Thanks," she panted.

"You sure you're okay?" Sherlock asked looking at her with concern.

Jennalie nods her head and got up from the floor, "I told you it's just food poisoning," she turn on the tap water and starts brushing her teeth.

"You should stay home from work," said Sherlock as he leant against the door frame.

Jennalie shook her head as she place down her toothbrush, "I can't,"

"Jennalie, you're sick."

Jennalie scoffed, "It's just food poisoning! I'll be fine."

She kisses his cheek and went to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

"Jennalie, I don't think you should…"

Before Sherlock could finish his sentence he heard a high shriek and he rolled his eyes, "… open the fridge."

"SHERLOCK!"

Sherlock sighed and went into the kitchen, "What?"

Jennalie's eyes widen as she points at the frozen hand in the fridge, "What the bloody hell is that?"

"A hand obviously," Sherlock replied calmly.

"Why is that in our fridge?" she asked still looking at it with terror.

"For my experiment," he replied calmly.

She turned around to face him, "An experiment? AN EXPERIMENT?"

"Isn't it time for you to leave now?" Sherlock fakes a smile as he leaves the kitchen.

"Hold it right there mister."

Sherlock sigh, "What?"

"You can't just put your experiment in the fridge."

Sherlock looks at her with confusion, "How come?"

Jennalie raised a brow, "Are you being serious?"

Sherlock replies with a shrug and Jennalie sighs with disappointment.

"You just can't put your experiment in the same place where we put our food."

"I need to put it somewhere."

"Take the fridge to your office," Jennalie demanded as she covers her face with her hands.

"What about the food?" Sherlock raised a brow.

"I'll go buy a new one and that new one will be only be used to put our food, got it?" she raised a brow hoping Sherlock was listening to her.

Sherlock just gave her a quick nod, "Yes."

A strange feeling suddenly overwhelmed her stomach once again, she covers her mouth with her hands, "I think I'm going to be sick," she dashed to the bathroom while Sherlock sat on his chair listening to her vomit once more.

When Jennalie finally got out of the bathroom she kissed him on the cheek and grabs her bag that was near him, "I'll see you tonight."

"You've been eating pickles haven't you?" he asked causing Jennalie to shift uncomfortably.

"Yeah…. So?" she raised a brow as she pulls her hair up into a ponytail.

"You hate pickles," he pointed out.

He notice her body was now shaking and her eyes widen, "Well… now I like them… it happens sometimes."

"And ice-cream," he whispers.

"What?"

"You bought almost 5 boxes of ice-cream."

Jennalie shrugs, "I like ice-cream."

"In May?" Sherlock raised a brow.

"It's for work… we're having a party in a couple days… I was assigned to bring ice-cream," she sniffs.

Sherlock nods his head, "Just wondering."

Jennalie rolls her eyes, "Gosh you have to so suspicious about everything."

Sherlock smirks and leans close to her, "That's my job,"

"You still haven't told him?" yelled Olivia as she follows Jennalie to her office. Jennalie had known Olivia ever since she had transfer to Cambridge. Olivia has always been there for her and she was excitement when she found out Olivia will be working with her in St. Barts, until today.

Jennalie shook her head, "No."

"You know this is something you can't hide from him," Olivia points out.

Jennalie rub her face with her hands, "I know… I know… he's starting to get suspicious about my morning sickness."

"How did you cover that up?" Olivia raised a brow as they walk into Jennalie's office while Olivia closed the door.

"I told him it was food poisoning," said Jennalie as she hangs her jacket on her hanger.

"Jennalie, it's already been three months since you found out you're pregnant. He's going to find out anyway."

Jennalie sigh heavily, "I know, I know."

"Then why haven't you told him yet?"

Jennalie shrugs, "I'm just scared."

Olivia chuckles, "What are you scared of?"

"How he is going to react."

"It can't be that bad,"

"Olivia, you met my husband before and you know how he is," Jennalie reminds her.

Olivia nods her head, "I know, but all men get excited about having a child."

"My husband is not 'all men". Jennalie points out.

Olivia sighs with disappointment, "Still, he's the father of child and he has the right to know."

Jennalie nods her head slowly, "You're right… I was planning to tell him tonight anyway."

"So how are you going to tell him?" Olivia asked with excitement.

"I'm planning to make his favorite dinner and with red wine," said Jennalie as she sat on her leather chair.

"Ooh~ that sounds romantic."

Jennalie chuckles, "I know right?"

"Have you been craving lately?" Olivia asked.

"I've been craving pickles and ice-creams lately."

"I know I was like that too when I was carrying James."

"Do you have a baby bump yet?" Olivia asked.

Jennalie nods her head, "It's a bit small though."

"Let me see," said Olivia as she points Jennalie's stomach.

"In here?" Jennalie raised a brow.

Olivia sigh, "Don't worry I locked the door when we came in."

Jennalie got up from her seat and started rolling up her shirt. Olivia stares at the tiny bump that had formed on Jennalie's abdomen and she couldn't help herself how cute Jennalie looked with the baby bump, "Oh my gosh you look so cute!"

"I'm a bit worried that the baby is small," Jennalie looks at her stomach with concern.

"Have you checked with a doctor?" Olivia asked.

Jennalie shook her head as she roll down her shirt, "If I did all the information will go Mycroft."

"Well, you better tell Sherlock tonight,"

Jennalie gave her a small smile, "I will."

Sherlock opened the door to the house and instantly he could smell steak being cooked, which he found odd. Ever since they returned from their honeymoon Jennalie hadn't had the time to cook dinner because of work which made Sherlock cook dinner while Jennalie was resting or at work.

"Jennalie?" Sherlock uttered as he walked to the kitchen.

Jennalie looks up from what she was doing and smiles up at him, "You're home,"

"Yeah, you're cooking," he points out as he looks at her in confusion.

"Yeah, I just realized I'm doing a poor job as a wife, so I decided to cook dinner to make it up for it," she explains as she went to checks the steak.

Sherlock nods his head but still looks at her suspiciously, "That's… good."

Jennalie scoff, "Go wash up, dinner will be ready in five minutes."

Sherlock nods his head and leaves the kitchen, leaving Jennalie alone.

Jennalie takes out two wine glasses and set them on the table. She pours red wine in one cup and filled the other one with water. She set down some plates and put the steak gently on the plate.

"You haven't cooked that for a long time."

Jennalie smiles as she places the utensils on the table, "I was actually hungry for it today."

Sherlock slowly took his seat and starts cutting the steak into pieces as Jennalie ate some of her salad.

"Have I done something wrong?" Sherlock asked as he slammed his fork and knife on the table.

Jennalie shook her head, "No."

"Because all the sudden you're cooking my favorite dinner, serving me red-wine, and not having sex with me for three months," he exclaimed as he looked at her with a stern face, hoping to get an explanation from her.

Jennalie coughed up her water, "We do have sex Sherlock!"

Sherlock gave a nonchalant shrug, "Okay maybe we do, but when I want to take it further you stop me and go to bed."

"Because I get tired," she protests.

Sherlock sighed with disappointment, for he knew he couldn't get her to say anything. He picked up his fork and knife and ate the steak silently.

"You remember the Johnson's right?" Jennalie asked wanting to change the subject so she could tell him about her secret.

Sherlock nods his head without glancing up at her, "Yes, so?"

"They just had a baby boy," she points out as she cut her steak into pieces.

"Too bad for them," Sherlock utters as he chew on his steak.

Jennalie turns pale, "What do you mean?"

"Why do people want to have children honestly?" Sherlock asked.

Jennalie shrugs, "Because they bring joy,"

"Joy? Children don't bring joy Jennalie," Sherlock scoffs.

"So you don't want to have your own kids?" Jennalie raised a brow as she play with her hands that were hiding underneath the table.

"I have my work and you. Why would I want children to ruin our happiness?"

"How can children ruin our happiness?" Jennalie asked as she took a sip of water trying her best not to throw at him.

Sherlock gave out a mocking laugh, "Think of it Jennalie, if we had a child, you would be busy taking care of it and I will not have the peace and quiet I require for my work."

"How could you be so selfish?" Jennalie uttered as she glares at him with her green eyes.

Sherlock's smile dropped, "I'm not being selfish Jennalie, and I'm telling you the truth."

Jennalie looks down at the table as she plays with her hands; she didn't know what to do or what to say. How could she bring up that she was carrying his child when he just told her he didn't want to have a child? Jennalie got up from her seat and throws her napkin on the plate, "I'm going to bed, you do the dishes tonight."

"Already? It's only 7," said Sherlock as he looks at her with disbelief.

"I had a long day at work and cooking tired me out," she explains as she walks to the bedroom and shuts the door with force, which made Sherlock confused about what just happened. He sighed heavily as he got up from his seat and starts to stack the plates to wash them, not knowing that Jennalie was in the room crying her heart out, she wanted this child and she would do anything to keep it and maybe change his mind that this child will not ruin him.

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	21. Options

Jennalie walked into the Diogenes Club, it was quiet but full of gentlemen. As she walked around she could tell all the men in the room were staring at her but she ignored it. She went up to a man that was reading his morning paper, "Excuse me, do you know where I can find Mycroft Holmes?" she asked politely.

The man looked at her for a moment, and went back to reading his paper. She shook her head with disbelief and saw two men walking into the room.

"Sorry to bother you, but do you know where I can find Mycroft Holmes?"

Both of the men gave her a quick nod and walked out of the room, where she followed them. When they reach at the end of the hall, one of the men knocks on the dark wooden door.

"Come in," said a voice.

When Jennalie touched the doorknob, the two men gave her a quick nod and walked away. She turns the knob slowly and saw Mycroft sitting at his desk, concentrating on some paperwork he was reading.

"Good Morning Mycroft," said Jennalie as she close the door behind her.

Mycroft didn't say anything, so Jennalie seated herself opposite Mycroft at the other side of his desk. The two sat in silence for a few minutes as Mycroft finished reading, "Jennalie, didn't expect you to come here."

Jennalie gave a quick smile, "Sorry, but I really need to talk to you about something."

"Would you like some?" asked Mycroft as he points the decanter on his desk.

Jennalie shook her head, "I'm fine, thank you."

Mycroft gave her a quick nod and placed the glass on the table and he took his seat, "So Jennalie, what brings you here? I hope it's important"

Jennalie sigh as she clutches her hands not knowing what to say, "Umm… I don't know how to say this."

"How far along are you?" Mycroft asked as he took a sip of the red wine.

Jennalie's eyes widen, "I'm sorry?"

"How far along are you? Four months perhaps?" said Mycroft as he glances at her abdomen.

Jennalie shook her head with disbelief, "How do you know about this?"

"Sherlock may be observant, but not as observant as I am," he gave her a mysterious smile.

"Wait, you knew I was pregnant this whole time?" Jennalie raised a brow.

"Of course, I was waiting for you to announce it to the family."

"Does Sherlock know?" Jennalie asked looking at him with concern.

"He doesn't know?" Mycroft raised a brow.

"Mycroft, you know him… he's not a father figure type," said Jennalie as she covers her face with her hands.

"How do you know?"

Jennalie drop her hands on her knee and took a deep breathe, "Because he told me."

"Well, that's a problem. He might change his mind if you tell him."

Jennalie shook her head, "How could I tell him when he just told me he doesn't want a child."

Mycroft sigh, "You never know if you don' try."

Jennalie gave him a weak smile, "And how would you know?"

Mycroft sighed heavily, he knew his sister-in-law was stubborn, but not like this. He put down his glass and stared at her, "Is that why you're here? To tell me you're carrying my brother's child?"

Jennalie shook her head, "No, I just want to ask what you think I should do."

"Well you do have a couple of option."

"And that is?"

Mycroft leant back in his chair and placed his hands under his chin, "You could go tell my brother that you are pregnant and could raise the child together."

"The other option?"

"You could carry the child full term and put the child up for adoption," Mycroft suggested.

"Is that all?"

Mycroft paused, he frowned slightly.

"No."

Jennalie lean close to him, "Then what is the other option?"

"Abortion."

Jennalie frown and lean back on her chair, "I can't do that."

Mycroft nods his head, "Well that means you only have one choice, being that you have to tell him."

"And what if he doesn't want the child?" Jennalie asked as she looks down at her hands.

Mycroft gave her a weak smile, "It's a bit obvious isn't?"

Jennalie scoff, "Obviously."

Mycroft lean back at his chair and gazed up at the ceiling, "I'm afraid I wasn't a big help."

Jennalie shook her head, "No, you've been great."

"If there's anything I could do for you I could, but I can't change my brother's mind about this."

Jennalie nods her head with agreement, "I know."

"Well… you do have another option."

Jennalie looks at him with anxiety, "Which is…."

Mycroft looks at her with a stern face, "You could go in hiding until the baby is born and see if he is willing to keep the baby."'

"That's your option?" said Jennalie with disbelief.

Mycroft shrugs, "I'm afraid so."

Jennalie looks down to think. She didn't want leave Sherlock but at the same time she didn't want him to leave her either. She wanted this baby and if she told Sherlock she was having the baby he might ask her to abort it or make her give up the baby, she couldn't have that happen, but she knew this would be something she will regret.

She looks up, "Where could I go into hiding?"

"Well, our family does own a summer house in south Sussex," said Mycroft .

"Could you give me the address?"

Mycroft raise a brow, "Now?"

Jennalie nods her head, "If you don't mind."

Mycroft grabs a piece of paper and pen and starts to write down the address.

"You know Jennalie, by the time you plan to tell him he will find out," he informs her.

Jennalie glance at him, "I know."

Mycroft hands her the piece of paper, "You know Sherlock may not be good showing emotions, but what you are going to do to him will hurt him."

Jennalie ignores his remark and got up from her seat, "Thank you Mycroft you've been a great help," she smiles.

Mycroft returns with a smile, "If there's anything you would want me to do Jennalie, tell me. We are family, after all."

Jennalie looks at him with concern, "You will take care of him won't you?"

Mycroft nods his head, "Of course."

Jennalie kiss his cheek and left his office leaving Mycroft alone. He rubbed his face with his hands and wondered what he had done.

Jennalie awoke from the sounds of footsteps coming to the room, she knew it was Sherlock so she turned around as the blanket sheets strangled her knees and she looks at him with her tired eyes, "You're home?"

Sherlock nods as he took out the blue scarf from his neck, "Yes, how do you feel?"

Jennalie smirks, "Fine, I suppose."

Sherlock smirk and leans down and kiss his wife's forehead, "See I told you to get a rest from work."

"Shut up," she muttered as she buries her face with the white soft pillow.

"How was the case?" she asked as she lifts her face from the pillow.

Sherlock roll his eyes, "Dull, it was a suicide."

Jennalie narrow her eyes at him, "Sherlock, you can't say that."

Sherlock looks at her with confusion, "Say what?"

"That suicide cases are dull."

"It was a waste of my time really," said Sherlock as he throw his jacket on the chair and lay next to his wife.

"Well, I think it's horrible when people kill themselves," said Jennalie as she plays with his hands.

Sherlock sigh, "Jennalie, you're doing that again."

"Do what?"

"Being touchy about these subjects," he points out.

"Well I'm being serious," she protests.

"So am I,"

Jennalie groans, "Why are you being difficult towards me?"

"You're acting different," Sherlock narrow his eyes at her.

"What?"

"Everything."

Jennalie push his hand away, "You've been worked up."

"Me? Worked up?"

"Come one now you've been helping Scotland Yard almost every day now. I think you need some rest."

Sherlock sigh as he rolls his eyes, "Jennalie, the last thing I need is rest."

"Sometimes I wonder if you're human."

"Jennalie, tell me what's wrong," he demanded.

She scoffs, "Nothing! Everything is fine… just fine."

"Jennalie," he gave her a warning.

"There's something I need to tell you…"

Sherlock nods his head, "I'm listening."

"I'm…" she couldn't bring herself to say it, no matter how many times she has told herself she would tell him, but whenever she did the words never came out.

"I'm planning to go on vacation."

Sherlock eyes widen, "Oh… that's nice. Where do you want to go?"

"Well, I'm planning to stay at your summer house for a couple of weeks."

"Alone?" Sherlock raised a brow.

Jennalie nods her head, "Yeah, I've just been a lot of stress from work and life. I just want to have some rest."

Sherlock grabs her hand gently and looks at her with concern, "You sure you don't want me to come with you?"

Jennalie shook her head, "I'll be fine."

"Is it something I have done?"

"No, it's something that we both have done."

**Please Review :)**


	22. The truth

Suddenly a loud piercing stream of light exploded in her face, blinded by its brightness. Feeling unhappy with her sleep Jennalie moaned for more sleep, but she was hungry. Hungry for ice-cream with pickles. Oh gosh the thought of it was sickening to her but she was really craving for some food. She kicked the sheets out of the way and walked towards the balcony. She closed her eyes and feels the cool summer breeze around her body. She opens her eyes slowly and saw the green valley around the house, couple miles away there was a beach which made the view more beautiful. She was now in deep thought as she places her hands on her swollen stomach. She could feel the baby kick which made her giggle, "Good morning sweetie."

She walked back to the house and grab out a box of ice-cream and a jar of pickles out of the fridge.

"No, I really shouldn't be eating this," she told herself and put the food back where it was and took out a box of cereal instead. She pours some cereal on a bowl and gently pours some milk with it. As she was ready to put the spoonful of cereal in her mouth she felt something unpleasant in her stomach. She covers her mouth with her hands and dash to the sink and started to vomit.

"Just once give me a break," she muttered as she wipes her mouth with a paper towel. She grabs the bowl of cereal and dumped it into the trash.

"Ice-cream and pickles it is."

Jennalie found herself laying on a hard bed as she watch the large object moving across her tummy.

"There's your baby Mrs. Holmes,"

Jennalie shifts her head to see the black and white screen. There she could see her baby moving a little.

"Is there any chance I could find out what the gender of the baby is?"

The doctor gave her a nod, "I could try,"

The doctor went back to her computer and starts to zoom in on the screen. After observing for a couple minutes the doctor gave a heavy sigh, "I'm sorry Mrs. Holmes it seems like your baby is really modest."

Jennalie giggles, "How am I supposing buy stuff for my baby when I don't know the gender?"

"Well, you still have three months till your due date so you still have enough time to find out."

The doctor turns off the screen while Jennalie sat up and roll down her shirt.

"I really want to talk about your health Mrs. Holmes," said the doctor.

"Is something wrong?" Jennalie asked looking concerned.

The doctor gave her a quick nod, "Just one, as you can see you have not gained a lot of weight for your pregnancy, which can be a danger to the baby."

"What kind of danger?"

"It can cause a pre-mature birth, if that does the happen the baby has a high risk to lose its life, but if it does survive it will go through a lot of physical problems like: Asthma, blindness, and deafness."

"So what should I do?" Jennalie asked her with concern.

The doctor gave her a smile, "Just eat what you're supposed to eat and you'll be fine."

Jennalie nods her head and got up from her seat, "Thank you doctor."

"If there's any questions call me or visit my office."

"I will," she grabs her bag that was resting on the chair and walked out of the office.

Mycroft sat as he watches the time through his stopwatch. She was late again. He didn't know if the pregnancy was causing this behavior or she was busy doing something. He then look up and saw his sister-in-law walking into the restaurant wearing her black dress, gold earrings, and her blonde hair loosely curled.

"Mycroft," Jennalie greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

"You're late," he informs her as they took their seats.

"I'm terribly sorry I got back from my appointment and went back home to change," she explains.

"How was it?"

"It was okay."

Mycroft raised a brow, "Okay?"

"Oh, the doctor just wants me to gain some weight so I could have room for the baby."

Mycroft chuckles, "Well, maybe it's your luck. Order whatever you want I'll pay for it."

Jennalie raise her hand to stop him, "No Mycroft its fine, I can pay it for myself."

"Let's just say I'm doing this as a family," he gave her a mysterious smile.

"Thank you," she whispers.

"For what?"

"For being there for me," she smiles at him.

"Like I said before we're family,"

"How is he?"

Mycroft frowned, he knew she was talking about his brother.

"He misses you," he informs her.

"I know… I miss him too."

"Why don't you see him then?"

Jennalie raised a brow as she points at her stomach, "Have you forgotten?"

Mycroft chuckles, "I guess I have."

"I just go up to him out of the blue and seeing me pregnant," she protests.

"Or with a baby," Mycroft ads as he took a sip of his red wine.

"You do have a point."

"Don't you think you should tell him?"

Jennalie sigh, "Mycroft, we talked about this."

"He's going to find out anyway."

"I know," she uttered.

"Even if the baby is born you'll still need to tell him,"

"Can we please stop talk about this," she pleaded as she drinks a sip of water.

"I will if you…" Mycroft trailed off not knowing what to say.

"If I do what?" she looks at him with curiosity.

Mycroft slowly took a red box from his pocket and place it on the white table cloth, "… if you marry me."

There was an awkward silence between the two. Jennalie stare at the red box with disbelief. She always liked Mycroft as a brother, but never loved him like Sherlock.

"Mycroft… I don't know what to say."

"Just say yes."

"But why?"

Mycroft took a deep breath, "I like you Jennalie ever since I met you. You were different from any women I have ever met, never once a woman has treated me with kindness."

"Mycroft, please…" but Mycroft cut her off.

"We can get marry and hide somewhere. With my power I could delete all of our records as if we never exist," he explains hoping she will change her minds.

Jennalie slowly place her hands on Mycrofts and looks at him with her almond-shaped green eyes, "Mycroft, I am flattered all of this, but I can't accept this."

Mycroft looks at her with a stern face, "How come?"

"Mycroft, I'm married," she exclaimed.

"But you're separated from my brother," he protest.

Jennalie shook her head, "I am not Mycroft."

"Why him? Why did you choose Sherlock?"

"Because, I love him Mycroft," she explains as she gave him a quick smile.

"Love is not good explanation."

Jennalie giggles, "Guess not… not only that because I pity him."

"Pity?" Mycroft raised a brow.

"When I first met Sherlock I knew he was different and the talent he has are special. But I've notice how lonely he was and I wanted to make him smile."

Mycroft just sat there having a deep thought. He gave her a quick nod and slowly put the red box back to his pocket, "I got to go. I have a meeting in two hours."

"I'm sorry Mycroft," she apologized.

Mycroft got up from his seat but still looks at her with disappointment, "He won't accept the child."

Jennalie nods her head, "I know."

"Don't come begging on my knees if he leaves you, because I gave you the chance."

Jennalie eyes widen she couldn't believe what she had just heard from him. She felt betrayed and hurt she grabs his arm and looks at him with anxiety, "Please don't tell him."

"I have to Jennalie, this is being ridiculous," he raised his voice.

"You promised! This was all your idea!" she nearly yells at him.

"Do you know how much pain he's going through right now?" he yells at her and all the customers and workers were quiet and were staring at the two.

"Ever since you left all he has ever done is smoking! He wouldn't even come out of his own flat because he's waiting for you!"

Jennalie slowly put her arm down and could feel the tears streaming down her face, "I'm sorry," she choked up.

Mycroft straighten himself up and looks down at her, "Good day Jennalie," and he storms out of the restaurant without looking back.

Jennalie walked into the house and starts turning on the lights. She felt tired and overwhelmed but she needed to tell him. Tell him that she was carrying his child and there nothing he could to stop her having this child or raising it. She picked up the phone and dials the number. She sat on her bed waiting for the phone to be answered.

"Hello?" said Sherlock sounding tired.

"Sherlock, it's me Jennalie?"

"Jennalie?"

She giggles, "Yeah it's me. How are you?"

"I'm fine, what about you?"

"I'm fine… just fine."

There was an awkward silence between them, she could hear him breathing slowly, "Come home."

Her lips trembles and her entire body shaking, she tried her best not to cry but she lost the urge to fight it.

"I can't," she choked up.

"Jennalie, it's been two months!" he exclaimed.

"Because I'm…" she trailed off for a moment and wipes her tears.

"Because of what?" he asked.

Jennalie took a deep breathe, "Because I'm pregnant."


	23. The Birth and Pain

It has been exactly two weeks since she last heard from him. After she broke the news to him he hung up on her and did not bother to call her back. She called him every day but he never answers his phone. She left voice message and begged him to call her back or at least answer the phone, but he didn't do either of them. She felt alone and realized she would have to do this all her own, but she didn't want to and she needed him beside her. That morning she was woken up by two things; the first had been a pain from her stomach and the second was the sound of the doorbell which she found it odd since she rarely had visitors. She got up from her bed (ignoring the pain) and puts on her red nightgown. When she finally reaches the door, she opens it and finds Mrs. Holmes staring at her.

"Elizabeth…" said Jennalie looking nervous.

Mrs. Holmes gave her a warm smile, "How are you dear?"

"Fine," which was the only word she could say.

"May I come in?"

Jennalie nods her head, "Please come in."

Mrs. Holmes gave her a quick nod and walks into the house, "I haven't been here in years!"

Jennalie quickly ties her bathroom to hide her swollen belly, but Mrs. Holmes raises her hand, "It's no point hiding it from me."

Jennalie looks at her with shame, "You knew about it?"

"Mycroft and Sherlock told me."

"Is that why you're here?"

Mrs. Holmes shook her head, "Sherlock wanted me to check on you."

Jennalie scoff, "He couldn't come to check on me."

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said that," Jennalie apologized.

Mrs. Holmes shook her head as she sat one of the couches, "No dear you have every right to say whatever you want."

"No, he has every right to hate me right now," Jennalie admitted as she took a seat next to Mrs. Holmes.

"He doesn't hate you," Mrs. Holmes protest.

"Yes, he does! He hasn't called me back or answers his phone! I don't think he loves me anymore!" Jennalie starts to break down and hid her face with her hands. Mrs. Holmes stares at her daughter-in-law with pity, Jennalie was like a daughter to her and she was heartbroken to see her like this.

"That's not true! He loves you very much."

Jennalie shook her head as she wipes the tears, "He won't forgive me what I've done."

Mrs. Holmes grabs Jennalie hands and starts stroking it, "He will forgive you."

Jennalie raised a brow, "How would you know?"

Mrs. Holmes gave her a quick smile, "Because I did the exact same thing you did."

Jennalie looks at her with confusion, "You did?"

"I was carrying Mycroft and when I was about to tell my husband, well ex-husband now, that I was pregnant he told me he didn't want a child. So what did I do? I left him."

"But he ended up finding you."

Mrs. Holmes shook her head, "Not exactly."

"After hiding for a couple months I realized what I had done was horrible. So I went back to him and told him my reasons that I wanted the child."

"Did he forgive you?"

Mrs. Holmes shrugs, "It took a long time to heal the scar I created but in the end he did."

"Do you think Sherlock will forgive me?" Jennalie asked still having tears streaming down her face.

Mrs. Holmes smiles and strokes her blonde hair, "Of course he will sweetie. He loves you! I could tell by the way he looks at you… it might take time but he will."

"But what if he doesn't? What if I have to raise the child on my own?" said Jennalie as she places her hand on her stomach.

"Then he'll have to deal with me and I won't let you do this on your own."

"Thank you Elizabeth…. And I'm so sorry for creating this mess."

"Don't be! This happens when we marry a Holmes."

Both of the women laugh, after a couple minutes both of them calmed down.

"How far along are you?

"23 weeks."

"Ooh~ just three more months," said Mrs. Holmes with excitement.

"I just can't wait till it comes out! My entire body aches now."

"You haven't gone through the worst part yet. What about I go make us some breakfast."

"That's sound good actually."

Mrs. Holmes got up from her seat and walks towards the kitchen, "I hope I remember where everything is."

Jennalie put her head against the couch and closed her eyes, the pain became stronger than 30 minutes ago, she took a deep breathe trying to ignore the pain and concentrate. But it didn't work another pain shot through her entire body, she gritted her teeth and clasped her hand on her stomach.

"Jennalie, are you alright?" asked Mrs. Holmes looking concerned.

Jennalie nods her head, "I'm fine," Jennalie whimpered softly, her stomach felt as if it was cramping into the size of a tennis ball.

Mrs. Holmes sat next to her, "Jennalie, you don't look good. Let's go see a doctor."

Jennalie shook her head, "I'm fine… this is not the first time this has happened."

Then she felt a sudden flush of dampness in her underwear and a drip of liquid down her thigh.

Her water broke.

"No! It can't be!" Jennalie cried.

"Jennalie, sweetie calm down," said Mrs. Holmes with anxiety.

"It's too early!"

Mrs. Holmes raised Jennalie up, "Let's go to a hospital."

"Call Sherlock… call him please," she begged

"I will after we arrive at the hospital."

Almost three hours later Jennalie found herself laying on a hospital bed as she grasp on the rail of her bed in an iron-grip.

"In three…two…one…push!"

She pushed, arching up of the bed to reach her knees. After a couple minutes she gasps for air and let her head rest on the pillow.

"I can't… it hurts…" she panted.

"You're almost there Jennalie," said the doctor.

Jennalie scoffs, "That's what you said an hour ago."

"Would you like to have some rest for a couple minutes?" the doctor suggests.

Jennalie nods her head slowly, "Yes, please."

Everybody nods their head and did their own thing. Mrs. Holmes quietly walks into the room and went up to her daughter-in-law.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I'm going to die," Jennalie scoffs.

"Don't worry it will be over before you know it."

"Is he coming?"

Mrs. Holmes smile drops and shook her head, "He's not answering his phone."

Jennalie scoffs, "I knew it."

"Don't give up hope. I left him a voice message so he will know where you are."

Jennalie shook her head, "It doesn't matter… he won't come."

Before Mrs. Holmes could open her mouth to protest another shock of pain went through Jennalie's body and she gave another scream. The doctor and the nurses went up to her and look at her progress.

"Jennalie you're almost there, we just need you to push a couple more."

Jennalie shook her head as tears stream down her face, "I can't… it hurts," she cried.

"You have to do this Jennalie, in count of three you start pushing okay?"

"Okay," she whispers.

Mrs. Holmes helped her daughter-in-law to sit up so it could be easier for her to push.

"Three … Two… One… Push!" shouted the doctor as Jennalie screamed.

She pushed as she grits her teeth and buried the high-pitched noise. Then there were a few minutes of relief for Jennalie to pant and gasp through while bracing herself for the next contraction.

"Can you see the head yet?" asked Jennalie sounding exhausted.

"Not yet, but you're doing a great job, I just need you to push more."

Jennalie gave another scream when she felt her contraction coming closer, she hold on the thin white sheets and let them tear apart.

"Yes! Yes! I can see the head!" the doctor said joyfully. "Keep pushing Jennalie!"

Jennalie continuous pushing for five minutes then she felt something happening and she knew she was almost done.

"Almost there Jennalie half of its body is out. One more push Jennalie! One more!"

Jennalie sigh deeply and she pushed, arching up of the bed to reach her knees and gave out a loud scream. The whole room was now filled with a cry of a new born baby. Jennalie rest her head on the pillow while her eyes were trying to adjust to see her new born baby.

"It's a baby girl," said one of the nurses.

"A girl?" Jennalie whispers.

The nurses wrapped the little baby in a warm white blanket. Jennalie shifts her head to see the baby but her eye sight was blurry and dozens of nurses were around the baby. Finally one of the nurses pick up the baby and gently rest the baby on Jennalie's arms, "Congratulation, she's a beautiful princess."

Jennalie looked at the small pink baby that was no less than 2lbs. The little crying baby had a tuft of black hair and high cheek bones like Sherlock.

"She looks just like Sherlock." cried Mrs. Holmes while looking at her new born granddaughter.

"She's beautiful." Jennalie started to cry while cuddling her daughter.

Then she felt a small pain in her head, she couldn't catch her breath, and couldn't seem to focus clearly on anything in the room. She slowly closed her eyes but urge to fight it.

"Jennalie? Jennalie? What's wrong with her?" Mrs. Holmes screamed as she held on to her granddaughter.

The nurses and doctor were surrounding Jennalie and try to see what was wrong.

"Doctor, she's still bleeding heavily!" One of the nurses screamed.

"Someone needs to take the baby to the NICU and Mrs. Holmes you going to need to wait in the waiting room," said the doctor as a group nurses took the baby from Mrs. Holmes and dash out of the room.

"What's wrong with her? " Mrs. Holmes cried.

"She's bleeding too heavily. It may be an Obstetrical Haemorrhage."

As she lay unconscious she then felt a very sharp, unrelenting pain in her head, "My head! My head!" Jennalie starts to scream as she hit her head with her bare hands.

"Jennalie, what's wrong?" Mrs. Holmes looks at her with terror.

"It hurts! Make it stop! Make it stop!" She cried but still hitting herself.

"Mrs. Holmes we can handle this, please wait in the waiting room," the doctor demanded.

"What's wrong with her now?"

"Postpartum preeclampsia," the doctor answers.

Mrs. Holmes looks at Jennalie with terror as the young women starts screaming, crying, and hitting her head. Mrs. Holmes covers her mouth with her hands and starts to cry, she couldn't bear to look at her daughter-in-law like this. Then she could hear footsteps coming from behind, she turns around and saw her son looking at the room with terror.

"What's wrong with her?" he commanded.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Jennalie continue to cry out.

Sherlock ran next to Jennalie's bedside and grab her hands, "Jennalie, what's wrong?"

"My head! My head hurts!" she cries out loud.

"It's alright Jennalie, everything will be alright," said Sherlock as he kiss her hands.

"Make it stop Sherlock! Make it stop!"

All the sudden no sound came out of her mouth, she couldn't breathe.

"Please the two of you must wait in the waiting room. When everything is fine we will call you two back in."

Sherlock was about to fight back but Mrs. Holmes grab his arms and walked out of the room.

"Jennalie!" Sherlock shouts for her.

"Sherlock, don't make a scene," his mother begs as the door shuts in front of them.

"What's wrong with her mum? What's wrong?" he asked looking scared.

"Where were you all this time?" Mrs. Holmes snaps at him.

"I was on a case and I just received your message. What's wrong with Jennalie?"

"She's suffering from Obstetrical Hemorrhage and Postpartum Preeclampsia."

"She can't be," he whispers.

"Why didn't you call her back? Because of this she's been stress and had an early delivery!" Mrs. Holmes yells at him.

"Will she be alright?"

Mrs. Holmes nods her head, "I'm not sure about the baby, that poor child not even two pounds."

Mrs. Holmes looks at her son who was showing no sign of interest.

"I meant Jennalie," he corrects her.

"You heard what the doctor said she'll be fine, but still I don't know Sherlock."

There was an awkward silence between, Sherlock took out his last cigarette and lights it up.

"You really shouldn't smoke here," Mrs. Holmes frowns.

Sherlock huffed out some smoke, "It helps me to think," he protests.

"You have a daughter now," she informs him hoping it will lighten him up.

"Hmmm."

"You don't seem excited?" Mrs. Holmes points out.

"Excited for what?" Sherlock looks at her with confusion.

"You're now a father!"

"And what good is that?"

"You don't want to be a father?"

Sherlock glares at her, "I never wanted to be a father and I'll never will!"

"How could you say such a thing?"

"Because I can mother!"

He starts walking down the dark quiet hall as he huffs out some smoke.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mrs. Holmes yells at him.

"Going to see Mycroft, we have some business to do."

"Sherlock Holmes, you come here right now!"

"Why?"

"Because your family needs you!"

"Call me when she wakes up," he shouted without looking back.

"Sherlock! Sherlock!" His mother yells at the empty hall and all she could hear was her echo fading away slowly.

**Please Review :)**

**PS I really don't know how painful the headaches are for Postpartum Pre-eclampsia. I've already done some research of the symptoms and the screaming part is pretty much similar to Downton Abbey.**


	24. Do you even love me?

She was laid out across the bed; a thin blanket covering her body, her normally perfect hair was now not washed and all tangled. Her face was pale and her eyes closed.

Until she heard the door closed and she slowly opens her eyes. She found herself in her room at London and she closed her eyes to remember how she got here, but nothing came to her mind. She slowly sat up her bed, her entire body ache; she groaned and tries to hide the pain from a hiss between her teeth. When she finally got up from her bed she almost fell to the floor, she couldn't feel her legs move. She gently places her hands on a chair nearby and tries to strengthen herself. She stood in the room for a couple minutes and slowly walks out of the room.

She walks into the kitchen and took out a box of cereal from the cupboard and poured it into a bowl. She slowly walked to the fridge then she smells something unpleasant when she opened it. She could have sworn she was ready to vomit. Then she had realized Sherlock was living all by himself for two months, and she had wondered how the hell he survived. She sigh with disappoint and close the fridge.

"Good morning," said a low voice.

Jennalie jumps and spins around to see who was in the room. There was Sherlock his dark curly hair all messy, eyes show tiredness, and was wearing a grey shirt, blue PJs, and a wrinkled blue bathrobe.

"Good… morning," she replied without glancing up at him.

"You're finally awake," he uttered.

"Yeah, how long was I out?" she asked as she play with her hands.

"Three days."

"Oh…" that was all she could reply.

The two stood there awkwardly now knowing what to say each other. Since they have not seen each other for two months they would expect one of them would say something, but nothing came out of their mouth.

"I'm sorry…" they both said in the same time.

Sherlock smirked, holding his hand out for Jennalie to speak, "You go first."

She slowly went up to him and grabs his hands and place them gently underneath her chin, "Sherlock, I'm so sorry… for what I did… I knew it wrong, but I didn't know what to do…" she trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Jennalie, I understand… you were scared, but that didn't mean you had to leave me."

She nods her head, "I'm so sorry…" she apologized as tears streaming down her face.

Sherlock smirks and wipe her tears with his thumb, "it's okay,"

"Thank you," she whispers.

Sherlock grabs her hand and guide her to the living room and have her seat on one of the couches.

"I need you to sign these forms," said Sherlock as she place a pile of paper in front of her.

"What are they?" she asked looking at him with curiosity.

"It's adoption papers for the baby," he replied calmly.

"Adoption papers?" she raised a brow.

"Well, we can't raise the baby; beside it will be better for it to be raised from another family."

"But she's your daughter!" she exclaimed.

"So?" he raised a brow.

Jennalie chuckles, "I can't believe this… I just can't."

"Jennalie?"

Jennalie glares up at him, "I'm not giving up our child!"

"Jennalie, stop being stubborn and listen to me!" Sherlock raised his voice.

"No, you listen to me!" she yells at him.

Sherlock glares at her as his lips were moving as if he was ready to bite off her head but he stood there not saying a word.

"You don't want this baby Sherlock and in the first place I didn't want it either!" she informed him.

"Then why did you have it in the first place?"

"Because Sherlock, it's our baby! A child that we both created."

"That's it?" he raised a brow.

Jennalie shook her head, "It's more than that," she whispers.

Sherlock knelt down in front of her and grabs her hand, "Jennalie, I understand you want this child… I do! But we cannot raise this child."

"Why?"

"Jennalie!" he snaps at her.

"Are you afraid you won't get to have that peace and quiet you will need for your work? If it is then I have to say that is a poor excuse Mr. Holmes!" She yells and walks out of the room.

"Jennalie, we're not finished here!"

"Yes, we're finished here and that's final!"

"Jennalie, I'm forgiving you right now what you did to me don't you dare try to ruin it!"

"I will stop if you accept this child is yours!" she barks at him.

"I know it is mine!" he snaps at her.

"Then why don't you want to raise her?"

"Because I don't want a child Jennalie! Even if it's mine or yours I don't want a child to ruin our future and my work!"

Jennalie looks at him with disgust, "Is that all you care about? Is your work that important than your family?"

"Maybe," he replied calmly.

"I can't believe you," she uttered and slowly turns her back.

"What about you? You said you were fine not having a child."

She turns around and glares at him, "Do you think I was fine when I lost my first child? Do you think I was okay with it? Well I'll tell you the truth Sherlock, I wanted to die when you told me my child did not survive and you know what this child might also not survive…" she sobs as she cover her mouth with her hands.

"I want this child Sherlock… when I held her in my arms she looked helpless and I wanted to help her. I want to give her all the love she needs in this world."

They both stare at each other and didn't say a word. Jennalie looks at the adoption papers than look at her husband, "I'm sorry, but I won't give up our child."

Sherlock took a deep breath trying to hold back his anger. He gave her a quick nod and picks up the pile papers from the table, "I'll give these back to Mycroft than."

"Before you go I have just one question," she stops him.

"And that is?"

"I want to know if I have to raise this child on my own or will you be there for me?"

"I'm afraid I don't have the answer for that question," he uttered.

Jennalie looks down at the floor; her heart broke when he replied to her questions. She could see tear drops landing on the dark wooden floor. It was the exact pain she felt when he left her that night but instead this pain was worst.

"I guess you don't love me anymore," she uttered.

Sherlock sigh heavily, "Jennalie…"

"If you love me than you would do anything for me," she cried.

"Give me time to think about it."

Jennalie shook her head, "You either raise the child with me or you lose me Sherlock."

"Is that a treat Jennalie?" Sherlock glares at her.

Jennalie shrugs, "Maybe."

Before he could argue back she walks into the master bedroom, and shut the door with force. She lay on her bed and started to cry her heart out. She buries her face on the pillow so he wouldn't have to hear her cry. She then heard the front door close which meant Sherlock just left the house. She gave out a loud scream, it was the worst pain she has ever felt, she could feel her heart ripping into pieces and her entire body on fire. She felt like her entire world has collapse leaving only her standing in the darkness.


	25. I'll protect you

**Hey Everyone!**

**Sorry for the long wait! I just started my first job and I work almost everyday and I also have school.**

**I'll try my best to update soon.**

**Hope you like this chapter**

**Please Review**

After a month their relationship hasn't changed. They would not speak to each other or try to be in the same room. In the morning they will go to work without bidding each other goodbye or say "I love you," and after work Jennalie will straight away go to bed while Sherlock came home couple hours later and slept in his office. After Jennalie finished work she will go to the NICU to visit her daughter every day to make sure everything was alright. Her daughter has been making good process, but has not gain a lot weight which made Jennalie worried. That was not the only problem her daughter was going through, a week after she was born Jennalie was told that her daughter needed to have laser eye surgery since they need to destroy the peripheral areas of the retina, slowing or reversing the abnormal growth of blood vessels. Than couple weeks later she gets another call from the hospital telling her that her daughter needed to have a heart surgery because they found a hole in the heart, than the next week her daughter needed to have another heart surgery. Sherlock agreed to pay his daughters medical bills but did not bother to see her.

Jennalie was standing behind a half glass wall, helplessly staring at the small baby inside the incubator. It was heart breaking whenever she sees her daughter covering with tubs and wires, she could have prevented this if she had taken good care of herself better, but it was too late now. Any day her daughter could stop breathing and loose her life, but everyday Jennalie prayed for her daughter to be healthy.

"Mrs. Holmes," said a voice behind her. Jennalie turns around and sees Doctor Park, with his blond hair combed back, wearing a blue shirt and black pants underneath the white lab coat, and standing next to her.

"Doctor Park, nice to see you," Jennalie smiles as she shook his hand.

"Visiting your little girl?" he asked as he glances at her daughter.

Jennalie nods her head, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure all of you are tired of seeing me," she joked.

Doctor Park laughs and shook his head, "No, we don't mind at all."

"How is she?" Jennalie asked as she looks at her sleeping daughter.

"She's making good process, she just needs to gain a couple pounds but other than that she'll be fine," he informs her.

"That's good to hear."

"Is your husband here?" asked Doctor Park as he looks around the empty hall.

Jennalie gives him a weak smile and shook her head, "I'm afraid not."

"Mrs. Holmes I was wondering if we can schedule an appointment for you and your husband to see your daughter privately."

"I don't know if he will come."

Doctor Park smiles, "I'm sure he will! Will tomorrow at 5 works for you two?"

Jennalie nods her head, "Sounds good to me."

"See you tomorrow," he pats her shoulder and walks pass her.

"I'm not going!" Sherlock yells as he lay on the couch avoid looking at her.

Jennalie sigh heavily, "Sherlock, will you please stop being stubborn!"

"Remind me why I have to go again!"

"Because the doctor wants you to see your daughter!" she raised her voice.

"I pay her medical bills isn't that good enough?" he demanded.

Jennalie shook her head, "No, that's not good enough."

"What else do you want me to do then?"

"Accept that she's your daughter!" she snaps at him.

"I know she's mine!"

"I mean love her as a daughter!"

"Jennalie!" he snaps at her.

"Sherlock, it's been a month since she was born and you haven't laid eyes on her," she reminds him.

"I'm aware of that," he utters.

"Sherlock, please just go see her," she pleaded as she knelt down on the floor and grabs his hand.

Sherlock sigh with annoyance, "Fine!" he yells.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she yells with delight as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"But!"

Jennalie backs away slowly and looks at him with fear, "But?"

"If I have one of those 'father love' thing whatever then I'll help you by raising her."

"But if you don't?" Jennalie asked nervously, afraid what he will answer.

"Jennalie, you know the answer."

Jennalie sigh angrily, "So will you see her tomorrow?"

Sherlock nods his head, "If you want me too."

Jennalie got up from the floor and kisses him on the cheek, for the first time after her return, "Thank you," she smiles and goes into the kitchen.

"What would you like to have for dinner?" she asks as she put on her white apron.

"Jennalie, if you think making dinner for me will change my mind forget about it," he warns her.

Jennalie roll her eyes, "Not listening!"

Sherlock smirks and lock his eyes on the morning paper as he listens to his wife humming joyfully.

When Jennalie and Sherlock walks into the hospital they were greeted by Doctor Park who was giving them a wide smile, "It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Holmes," said Doctor Park as he lend out his hand for a hand shake. Sherlock looks at his hand and does not accept it, "Sherlock."

The doctor stares at Sherlock with obsessive but then later change it with a wide smile,"Before you go see your daughter, I just need to talk to you two in my office."

Jennalie and Sherlock follow Doctor Park to his office,the room was covered with book cases that were filled with books, some awards, and pictures of babies on the wall. Sherlock and Jennalie took their seats as Doctor Park sat on his.

"Mr. and Mrs. Holmes, you are aware that your daughter was born when she was only 23 weeks gestation," he reminds them.

Jennalie nods her head while Sherlock sit there calmly as if he was already bored with the meeting.

"I honestly have to say we were all surprised that she survived since babies like her usually don't."

"Just get to the point doctor," Sherlock demands with boredom.

Jennalie kick his leg underneath the desk and glares at him, "Behave," she whispers.

Sherlock roll his eyes with annoyance and breathe in slowly trying to hold his anger.

"Your daughter will have some difficulties later in life."

"Like what?"

"Your daughter's lungs have not developed mutually so as she grows older she will suffer from asthma and lung collapse," he informs them.

"Is that all?" Sherlock raised a brow.

The doctor shook his head, "It's still too early to know, but there might be a chance she would have some she will have learning issues at later development stages."

Both Jennalie and Sherlock glance at him with anxiety.

"Learning issues?" Sherlock uttered looking confused.

Doctor Park took a deep breathe ,"It is possible that she will suffer from Autism."

The room was now silence this was something both Jennalie and Sherlock did not expect, Jennalie was near the edge in tears knowing this was all her fault, but she knew there was nothing she could about it. Sherlock just sat there stun, Jennalie always brought good news about the baby and he assumed the baby was a healthy and normal; this was something he did not expect.

"Again it is still too early to know if she will have any mental disabilities, but will just have to see how her progress goes."

The doctor got up from his chair and looks at the young couple, "Are you ready to see your daughter?"

Jennalie looks at Sherlock who was looking down at the floor not showing any emotion but Jennalie could see there was a little bit of fear in his eyes. She gently grabs his hand and whispers, "Are you ready to see her?"

Sherlock didn't response but nods his head slowly.

"Then please follow me," said Doctor Park as he opens the door for them.

They walk into the bright empty hall, for the Holmes it felt like the hall will never end, and then finally they reach the door. The doctor stops them and hands them two pair of blue plastic gloves, "I need you two to wear these… we wouldn't want her to have some infections."

Sherlock and Jennalie took the gloves and put it on their hands. The doctor gives them a weak smile and opens the door for them. In the small room there were nurse all over the room as they look at the beepers and the computers. In the middle of the room there was an incubator where a small baby that was at least 2 pounds sleeping soundly, the baby was wearing a white gown and had a pink blanket covering her, "Is that her?" Sherlock ask as he looks at his daughter.

Jennalie nods her head, "That's her."

Sherlock stares at the baby for a while then slowly went up to her to see her closely. He could see the tuff of small curly black hair, high cheek bones, pale skin, and her eye shapes - she looks exactly like him. All the sudden he looked away he didn't know why, but inside of he felt something weird that he couldn't make out. He looks at his daughter again, she was too small, too small to live, and he wondered how on earth she survived. He wanted to hold her in his arm and tell her how he will protect her, but he couldn't, for the first time of his life he felt helpless.

"You can touch her," said Jennalie as she grabs his hand to place it in the large hole in the incubator.

Sherlock shook his head, "I can't."

Jennalie giggles, "Don't worry you won't hurt her."

Sherlock slowly put his hand in the incubator and places his hand on the baby's hair; the baby starts to stir which made him back away quickly.

Jennalie chuckles "Don't be scared."

Sherlock looks away from Jennalie with embarrassment and put his hand back in the incubator and starts stroking the baby's smooth and warm cheek.

"She's soft," said Sherlock with a wide smile on his face.

"I want to touch her," said Jennalie with excitement.

Sherlock smirk when he saw his wife with excitement and slowly pull his hand away, but then something stops him. He looks down and saw his fingers being held by a small hand.

"Did she just grab my finger?" Sherlock ask as he looks at his wife with amazement.

Jennalie nods, "She did."

The baby still held on to his finger, but something was different Sherlock looks down and there he saw the baby open her greenish-blue eyes and was now looking up at him.

"She knows who her father is," said Jennalie with a weak smile trying her best not to shed some tears in front of her husband.

"I don't deserve this," Sherlock whispers.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking concerned.

"She's been laying here fighting for her life while I neglected her as my daughter," Sherlock explains.

"It doesn't mean it's too late to change things. You still have the time to love and protect her."

"What if I'm not a good father?" he asked looking at Jennalie with fear.

Jennalie shrugs, "No one can be a perfect father Sherlock, but as long you're there for her then that is enough."

Sherlock knelt down on the floor and place his forehead on the container and starts to sob, which surprised him, he always told himself he will never cry again after his father left him, but some reason this child made him break that promise.

"Sherlock," said Jennalie as she knelt down next to him.

"I'm sorry," he uttered.

Jennalie gently place her hand on his head and starts stroking his black curly hair.

Sherlock looks up and was now staring at the small greenish-blue eyes.

"I will protect you, I promise."


	26. Happinese

Sherlock enters the flat and walks into the living room when he hears two women giggling in the extra room. He raised brow as he unwrap his blue scarf and hung it on the hanger.

"Jennalie?" he hollers.

"In here!" she yells as he walks into the extra room. There he saw his wife and his mother wearing worn out jeans and a white shirt that were covered with pink paint. Jennalie had her hair tied up and was holding a brush that was covered with paint.

"What do you think you're doing?" he hissed at her.

Jennalie looks at him with disbelief and raised the brush in front of him, "if you can't tell I'm painting the room for our daughter before she comes home."

"But she comes home in two months!" he snaps at her.

"Well, it's better to do it early," said Jennalie as she went back to finish what she was doing.

"What time is it sweetheart?" Mrs. Holmes asked.

"Its 8:30 mother," said Sherlock as he rolls his eyes.

"Oh dear already? I must get back soon, you know how cross Mycroft is when I come home late," said Mrs. Holmes as she untie her curly grey hair.

"Honestly, I still don't understand why you let him stay with you," he wondered.

Mrs. Holmes sigh, "Sherlock, you know how sensitive he is. Now that I'm going why don't you help your wife by painting the wall?"

Sherlock eyes widen, "What? Me?"

"Well, I don't see anyone else," Mrs. Holmes says drawly.

"Absolutely not!"

"Sherlock Holmes! As your mother I demand that you go pick up that brush and help your wife paint this wall before all Hell gets loose!" Mrs. Holmes hollers at him while Jennalie covers her mouth with her hands trying not to laugh out loud.

Sherlock's lips trembled not wanting to fight against his mother. He walks passes her and picks up the brush that was on the ground and starts painting the white walls pink.

"Now that's more like it!" said Mrs. Holmes as she places her hands on her hips.

"Thank you so much Elizabeth," said Scarlett with a wide smile on her face.

"It's nothing really darling. If he does not behave you know where to find me."

Jennalie chuckles, "I'll let you know."

Mrs. Holmes picks up her purse and sunglasses from the coffee table and left the flat with a huge smile on her face.

…

"Why are we painting the walls pink?" asked Sherlock as he looks at the color with disgust.

"Because it's a girl color," said Jennalie as she continuous to paint.

"Why couldn't we just paint the walls black?"

Jennalie raised a brow, "Sherlock, we're talking about a baby sleeping here not a vampire."

"I mean the color pink… it's just dull!"

"Well, you better get used to it," said Jennalie as she dips her brush into the bucket full of paint.

"So why were you late today?" asked Jennalie without glancing at him.

"The case holds me up," said Sherlock.

Jennalie chuckles, "Don't you dare lie to me, you just came back from the NICU."

Sherlock looks at her with surprise, "How did you know?"

Jennalie faces him and gives him a mysterious smile, "Sherlock I've known you a long time you always come home from a case around 7 and this whole two months you've been coming home around 8."

Sherlock shrugs, "What is it to you?"

"I think it's just sweet."

"You know she needs a name," Sherlock reminds her.

Jennalie slowly nods her head, "I was thinking Elizabeth."

"That's my mum's name," said Sherlock looking confused.

"Obviously."

Sherlock shook his head, "Holmes's family rule, we do not name our children after our parents."

Jennalie looks at him with disbelief, "What? How come?"

"Because we think the whole Jr. Thing is ridiculous."

"And I bet you have a better name," said Jennalie as she lean against the white wall.

"No, not really."

Jennalie roll her eyes, "Great, now our child is nameless."

"We'll keep the Elizabeth for a middle name."

Jennalie nods, "Now all we need is a first name."

Sherlock looks around the room and saw a small hard cover book on the new drawer Jennalie bought, "What book is that?" he asked as he points at the book.

Jennalie looks at the book Sherlock is pointing, "Oh I was just reading "The Scarlett Letter". It's actually a good story."

"Scarlett Elizabeth Holmes," Sherlock whispers.

"Sorry?" Jennalie asked looking confused.

Sherlock looks at her with amazement, "Scarlett Elizabeth Holmes."

"Scarlett Elizabeth Holmes…" Jennalie whispers as if those words were like poison to her mouth, "You know what? That actually fits."

"Scarlett Holmes than," Sherlock smiles as he leans down to kiss his wife.

Jennalie smiles as his lips touch her and places her hand, which were cover with pink paint, on his smooth sharp cheekbones.

When they let go of each other Jennalie couldn't help herself laughs.

"What? What's wrong? Sherlock asked looking nervous.

"Half of your face is cover with paint! You look ridiculous!" she laughs as she put her arms around her stomach.

"Why you!" said Sherlock as he put his hands on the bucket full of paint and splash it on her face.

"SHERLOCK!" Jennalie yells as she put her hands in the bucket and starts splashing paint on his white collar that was now cover with pink paint.

"I won't let you get away with this!" said Sherlock as he runs to her. He wraps his arms around her waist and starts spinning her around and gently lays her on the floor and he was now in top of her.

"This is childish!" Jennalie laughs.

Sherlock place his forehead on hers, "Nothing is childish my dear,"

Jennalie smirks and press her lips onto his, "Have I ever told you how much I love you Sherlock?"

Sherlock shrugs, "I don't know it's a bit of blur. Would you mind reminding me?"

She giggles and presses her lips unto his but this time with passion.

…

"I'm so excited to bring her home!" Jennalie squeals with excitement while Sherlock drove the car looking exhausted.

Jennalie turns around to look at him, "You don't seem excited."

"How could I when you woke me up every hour about Scarlett," Sherlock muttered.

"I'm sorry, you can go take a nap after we bring her home," said Jennalie as she kisses his cheek.

"Is mother and Mycroft coming over?" asked Sherlock as he rub his eyes.

"Your brother is at a meeting in America, but your mother will drop by for dinner," she informs him.

"That's strange," Sherlock whispers.

"What is?" Jennalie asks as she raised a brow.

"I haven't seen Mycroft since I drop off the adoption papers."

Jennalie shrugs nervously, "Well, he is a busy man."

Sherlock nods slowly, "True."

Jennalie wondered if Sherlock knew about Mycroft proposed to her, but she didn't want to ask him since she didn't want to ruin the brothers relationships, but Sherlock was right no one has seen Mycroft lately, except for Mrs. Holmes, since Mycroft decline every family inventions after Scarlett's birth.

"We're here," said Sherlock as he parks the car.

Jennalie walks out of the car and dash into the hospital with excitement while Sherlock looks at her with disbelief, "Jennalie, slow done! Scarlett is not going to go anywhere!"

Jennalie turns and smiles, "I know! I just can't wait to hold her!"

Sherlock sigh, "Jennalie, you're acting like a child."

"Nothing is childish my dear," said Jennalie as she smiles up at him.

Sherlock smirks and grabs Jennalie's hand, "You're ready?"

Jennalie nods, "Ready."

They walk into a small room side by side and saw the little baby covered with a white blanket as her bluish-green eyes were now staring at her parents.

Both Jennalie and Sherlock could see Scarlett had made a huge process, she was now at least five pounds, which made Jennalie sigh with relief, Scarlett was now pale like her father, but everyone could see the blush on her cheeks, her curly black hair was now longer, and she looks healthy.

"I can't believe that's her!" Jennalie squeals.

"Would you like to hold her Mrs. Holmes?" asked one of the nurses.

Jennalie nods her head with delight. The nurse picks Scarlett up from her crib and gently places her on Jennalie's arm. Scarlett starts to observe her mother and when she recognized her mother she starts to smile. Jennalie starts to cry with joy her daughter was beautiful and healthy.

"We also have presents from the staff," said the nurse as she hands Sherlock a bag.

"What's inside of it?" Jennalie asked.

Sherlock shook the bag, "couple of nappies, some formulas, baby clothes, and some toys."

Jennalie roll her eyes as the nurse looks at him with amazement, "How did you know?"

Sherlock shrugs, "Deductions."

The nurse shook her head with disbelief but then change it to a smile, "Mrs. Holmes if something happens please let us knows right away so we can help you."

Jennalie nods her head, "We will."

"We're all going to miss her," said the nurse as she strokes Scarlett's smooth cheeks.

"Thank you for everything you've done," she thanks them.

"You're welcome."

Jennalie looks down at Scarlett and starts smiling down at her, "Are you ready to go home with mummy and daddy Scarlett?" Jennalie cooed.

Sherlock roll his eyes, "Jennalie, really?"

Jennalie glares at him, "Shut up, before you know it you'll start doing it too."

"I think we were ready to leave," Sherlock gives her a fake smile.

"Oh right, goodbye everyone. Thank you so much!" Jennalie thanks the entire nurses. When they walked out of the hospital Jennalie looks down at Scarlett who was now in a deep sleep. Jennalie took a deep breathe, her life was about to change and she knew everything will get better. Sherlock wrap his arm around her shoulder and smiles down at her, "You won't do this alone, I promise."

Jennalie smiles up at him, "I have a wonderful husband and a beautiful healthy baby, I'm the luckiest women on earth."

Sherlock smirks, "You are, and remember you're the most wonderful women I have ever met in my life."

If only they knew this happiness would not last long.


	27. Forever

Sherlock was driving down the icy road to go to his family Christmas party. Sherlock really didn't want to go to the party in the first place, but his mother and Jennalie told him everyone wanted to meet Scarlett, which he thinks is a stupid idea in the first place. While waiting for the red light to turn green he quickly glanced at his wife, who was now tickling Scarlett's little feet.

"Who's a good girl? Who's a good girl?" Jennalie cooed as Scarlett started giggling.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "I really do wish you'd stop that."

Jennalie glares at him, "Oh, shut up! I bet you do that all the time while you take care of her in the morning."

Sherlock scoffs, "No, I don't!"

Jennalie raised a brow, "Really?"

Both Sherlock and Jennalie agreed that they would take turns taking care of Scarlett; because of their jobs, they decided that Sherlock would take care of her in the morning while, Jennalie takes care of her at night.

"So who's going to be there?" Jennalie asked.

Sherlock shrugs, "I bet mother invited everyone to show off Scarlett."

Jennalie chuckles, "Scarlett is now the celebrity in the family."

"Because she is!" said Sherlock as he smiles down at Scarlett who was now laughing.

"So you do talk like that when I'm not at home!" Jennalie points at him as she gave him a wide smile.

Sherlock straighten himself, "No… I never do."

Jennalie roll her eyes, "Whatever."

When they finally arrived at the Holmes's estate they were greeted by Mrs. Holmes who was wearing a black sparkly dress, her grey hair elegantly up, and wearing light makeup.

Jennalie got out of the car and unbuckles Scarlett while Sherlock went up to his mother.

"Sherlock!" Mrs. Holmes opens her arms to hug her young son.

"Hello, mother," said Sherlock as he peck on the cheek.

"Now where is my beautiful granddaughter?" Mrs. Holmes asked as she walks past him.

Mrs. Holmes saw her beautiful granddaughter resting in her mother's arm. Scarlett was wearing red dress, black shoes, and had a red bow in her black curly hair.

"Oh, she's darling!" Mrs. Holmes exclaimed as she hugs little Scarlett.

"Did you make this dress Jennalie?" Mrs. Holmes asked as she looks at Scarlett's beautiful red dress.

Jennalie nods her head, "I did."

"She also made the dress she's wearing," Sherlock points at Jennalie who was also wearing a red dress.

"Jennalie, you're so talented, maybe you could help me."

Jennalie giggles shyly, "I wouldn't mind."

Mrs. Holmes looks at her watch, "Oh, we better get inside the guest will be arriving soon."

Mrs. Holmes takes little Scarlett into her arms, and walks into the house. Jennalie and Sherlock both chuckled and grabbed each other's hands.

"That is where we had our first kiss," said Jennalie as she points at the balcony.

Sherlock smirks, "You think I would forget about that?"

Jennalie shook her head, "No."

"This place has all the good memories," said Sherlock as he place his arms around her shoulder.

"I agree," Jennalie smiles up at him.

Sherlock smirks and leaned in close to her. She could feel his warmth breath on her lips and his arms around her. She leaned closer and could almost touch his gentle lips…

"If I were you I would've done it more quickly," said a voice from behind.

Both Sherlock and Jennalie jumped away from each other when they saw Mycroft standing behind them.

"Why are you here?" Sherlock's tone was now cold.

"I was invited," said Mycroft as he gives him a mysterious smile.

"Well, you haven't been around for a couple months," Sherlock points out.

"It was national importance; I hope you didn't miss me."

Sherlock scoffs, "In your dreams Mycroft."

Jennalie looks at Mycroft nervously but still holds a smile, "Well, it's nice to see you again Mycroft."

Mycroft gave her a weak smile, "Thank you Jennalie. Now where is this niece of mine that I keep hearing about?"

Jennalie points to the house, "Your mother took her in."

Mycroft gave her a quick nod, "Thank you," and walks away.

Sherlock looks at his brother walking into the house, "Shame, I thought he was dead."

Jennalie roll her eyes, "Brothers…"

Sherlock leans down and was now smiling down at her, "So, where were we dear?"

Jennalie smiles, "I think around here," she presses her lips onto his as the white snow falls from the sky.

….

On the beautiful night of Christmas Eve, Jennalie was surrounded by the Holmes's family as they look at Scarlett with amazement.

"She's beautiful!"

"She looks just like Sherlock!"

"Sherlock having a child, who ever thought of that?"

"Is he a good father?"

Jennalie mostly respond them with a smile or say, "Thank you". She really didn't want to spend time surrounding by people she didn't know. She wanted to dance with Sherlock while Mrs. Holmes takes care of Scarlett, but she saw that she had little chance for that. Sherlock on the other hand was talking to his favorite cousin, Martin Crieff a short ginger man.

"So how was that certification?" asked Sherlock as he took a sip of red wine.

"It was great! Real great," said Martin as he gives him a weak smile.

Sherlock sigh, "You failed again didn't you?"

Martin frowns and nods, "Yeah… maybe I was never meant to be a pilot."

Sherlock roll his eyes, "Martin you've been telling me you wanted to be an airplane since you were six years old, you will do well the next time."

Martin looks at him with amazement, "You really think so?"

Sherlock nods, "Martin, have I ever lied to you?"

Martin raised a brow, "In fact you have!"

"Forget about all of that!" Sherlock snaps at him.

Martin laughs, "Thanks Sherlock… I'm glad you're supporting me."

Sherlock smirks, "You're welcome."

"You know she changed you a lot," said Martin as he looks at Jennalie.

Sherlock nods his head, "She has."

"I think you guys were destined to be together."

Sherlock scoffs, "I don't believe such thing."

Martin rolls his eyes, "Hey, at least you have a woman who is willing to stand by your side."

Before Sherlock could protest there was Jennalie standing between them as she held Scarlett on her arms, "Am I interrupting something?"

Martin shook his head, "No, not really Jennalie."

"You must be Martin, Sherlock talks about you all the time," said Jennalie as she reaches out her hand for a handshake.

Martin accepts her hand, "I hope it's something good," said Martin as he gave a quick glance at Sherlock.

"Would you like me to hold Scarlett, as you two dance with each other?" Martin suggested.

"Will that be alright with you?" Jennalie asked looking concerned.

Martin nods his head, "Of course."

Jennalie gently place Scarlett into Martin's arms, "Thank you."

Sherlock stood next to her and gently grabs her hand, "May I have this dance Jennalie?"

"You may," she smiles at him and strode to the dance floor.

They danced swiftly and gracefully around the room. He put his right arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"It's nearly been five years since we last danced," Jennalie reminds him.

Sherlock nods, "I know," he whispers.

"Are you ever going to tell me who taught you how to dance?"

"Why would you like to know?" Sherlock smiles at her mysteriously.

Jennalie shrugs, "Why not?"

"I will tell you, the next time I dance with you."

"Will you at least give me a hint?" Jennalie suggest.

"It was someone who was dear to me."

"A woman?" Jennalie raised a brow.

"I gave you a hint and that is all you're receiving."

Jennalie roll her eyes, "You have to be so mysterious."

Sherlock smirks, "That's what I am dear."

Jennalie quickly glance at Scarlett who was now falling asleep in Martin's arm, "I think we should go home now."

Sherlock nods, "After this dance."

Jennalie rest her head onto his chest as they dance slowly.

"Are you tired?"

Jennalie shook her head, "I love to hear your heart beat."

Sherlock looks at her with confusion, "Why?"

"Because your heart beats fast when I'm around you," she gave him a quick smile.

"My heart beats fast when I lay my eyes on you," he informs her.

"I love you Sherlock," Jennalie whispers in his ears.

"I love you too," he whispers into her ear which made her want to faint into his arm.

Then they could hear the bell chimes which meant Christmas was year and later a new year will begin. Everyone raised their glass while everyone sang, "We wish you a merry Christmas." But Sherlock and Jennalie, they stood in the middle of the dance floor looking at each other calmly with love. He leaned in close to her. She could feel his warmth breathe on her lips and his arms around her. She leaned closer and let her lips touch his passionately. She could feel his hands on her back which made her press close to his chest while she wrapped her arms around his neck. They did not let go from each other never again… but then again you can't always be together forever.


	28. A Promise Kept Forever, You & I Forever

Jennalie smiles as she strokes her husband's cheek who was fast asleep. She loved to hear him breathe and watch his bare chest rise up and down. Sherlock open his deep blue eyes and smiles at her.

"Good morning," Jennalie whispers.

"Good morning," said Sherlock as he rubs his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Jennalie asks as she plays with his black curls

Sherlock shrugs, "Good… I guess."

"Do you know what day it is?"

Sherlock looks at her with confusion, "No."

Jennalie frowns, "You sure?"

Sherlock nods, "I'm sure… what day is it?"

Jennalie quickly got up from the bed and puts on her blue bathrobe, "Nevermind," she utters as she ties a knot.

"Jennalie, what's wrong?"

Jennalie glares at him for a moment, "I told you it's nothing."

Before Sherlock could argue back he was interrupted from a high pitch cry from the other room.

"Can you go calm her down while I make breakfast?"

Sherlock nods, "If you could hand me my pants."

"It's your pants you go pick it up," she snaps at him.

"Why are you angry?" Sherlock raised a brow.

"I'm not angry," Jennalie protest.

"Jennalie, are you on your period?"

Jennalie eyes widen, "What did you just say?"

"Never mind," he utters not wanting her to yell at him again.

"Would you go please check on her?" Jennalie snaps at him as she walks out of the room. Sherlock got up from his bed and changed his clothes as he smirked… she didn't know what was coming.

….

Jennalie is in her office as she sews a black button onto a black jacket. She decides to make Sherlock a new jacket since the one he's being wearing was wearing off.

"Jenna, are you busy?" said Olivia as she walks into the office.

Jennalie shook her head as she concentrates what she was doing, "Nope."

"Almost done with the jacket?" Olivia asks as she sit on the chair that was across from Jennalie.

Jennalie nods, "Yep, just need to put this last button on."

"So what are you guys doing for your anniversary?" Olivia asks with excitement.

Jennalie shrugs, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Jennalie frowns, "I think he forgot."

"No!"

Jennalie nods, "Then again this is not the first time he has done it."

"You mean he forgot the first anniversary?" Olivia looks at her with disbelief.

Jennalie nods, "He did, because the case hooks him up and he forgot it was our anniversary."

"Maybe this time he remembers and wants it to be a surprise."

Jennalie scoffs, "Yeah right!"

"You never know! That's what my husband did."

"My husband being normal? I would like to see that day."

"Come on Jen! You never know."

Jennalie push away the jacket and gives Olivia a mysterious smile, "Wanna do a bet?"

Olivia smiles back, "If you're husband does remember it's your guys anniversary … you have to buy me a drink. If he doesn't then I'll buy you a drink."

"Deal."

….

Jennalie reach to her doorsteps as she was wearing her black dress, her hair curled, wearing a pearl necklace, and was wearing dark eye shadow. She opens the door and walks into the dark house, "Sherlock, are you home?" there was no answer.

"Sherlock? If this is some kind of joke I'm seriously going to murder you!" Jennalie yells as she walks around the hall. When she reaches the living room her eyes widen. There was Sherlock wearing his suit standing next to a table that was filled with glass cup and a bottle of wine in the middle. The floor was filled with red rose peddles and a soft music was playing behind.

"Oh my gosh!" Jennalie screams as she covers her mouth with her hands.

Sherlock walks up to her slowly and kissed her cheeks gently, "Happy anniversary," he whispers to her ears.

"You remembered?" Jennalie looks at him with disbelief.

Sherlock scoffs, "Of course!"

Jennalie raised a brow, "But you forgot about our first anniversary?"

"But I remember this time,"

Jennalie smirks, "I forgive you this time."

"You want to drink?" Sherlock suggest.

Jennalie nods as she took her seat, "I'm thirsty!"

Sherlock opens the wine and pour some into her glass cup then to his. Then they raised their cups and cheered, "Happy Anniversary."

"Where's Scarlett?" Jennalie asks as she looks around the room with concern.

"She's with my mother for the night."

"She'll be back for tomorrow?"

Sherlock nods, "Don't worry she'll be here for my birthday."

Jennalie gently grabs his hand and starts to stroke it, "I'm sorry I was cross with you this morning… I thought you forgot."

Sherlock shook his head, "It's alright."

He took out a red boxfrom his pocket and hand it to her, "This is for you."

"What is it?" Jennalie looks at him with excitement.

"Open it up and see."

Jennalie open the box slowly and her eyes widen what she saw. It was a heart shaped silver necklace that had the engraving that said: **A Promise Kept Forever, You & I Forever.**

"Oh Sherlock," Jennalie exclaim as she cover her mouth with her hand trying her best not to cry.

Sherlock grabs her hand that was holding the box and looks at her tenderly with his deep blue eyes, "I promise you and I will be together forever," he whispers and kiss her hand gently.

"Can you put it on for me? My hands are a bit shaky."

Sherlock smirks and got up from his chair and walks behind her. Jennalie pulls her hair up as Sherlock puts the necklace around her neck. Jennalie lets go of her hair and looks up at him, "What do you think?"

"It looks beautiful on you," he whispers to her.

He leans close to her and place his lips onto hers. She wraps her arms around his neck as he leans down a little bit closer.

"Sherlock, I think we should go to the room…" she panted.

"What's the point? Nobody's home," said Sherlock as he slowly unzips her while she unbuttons his shirt. Sherlock backs away slowly so he could see her. She was the most beautiful women he has ever met and no one could change that. They slowly got up as they kiss each other passionately; Sherlock pinned her into the wall and continued to kiss her fanatically. He then picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and shut the door.

Sherlock woke up early but he didn't want to get up when his angel was sleeping peacefully on his chest. He kissed her cheek and her bare shoulder. Jennalie looks at him with sleepy eyes but still manage to smile at him.

"Morning," she greeted while she stroke his cheek.

"Morning."

He lies on top of her and gives her a deep kiss as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Happy Birthday," she whispers.

….

That day Mrs. Holmes and Mycroft came by the flat to wish Sherlock a happy birthday. Jennalie made him a birthday cake and his favorite dinner which made him glad. Mrs. Holmes gave him a couple of books while Mycroft gave him some good suit that everyone knew he will never wear in his life. Jennalie gave him the black coat she had made for him, Sherlock was speechless when he looked at it he could tell it was handmade and thought how long it took her to make, but that was not the only thing he received on his birthday.

While he kiss Jennalie cheeks young Scarlett looks at her parent's with excitement and yelled, "DADDY!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Scarlett with amazement.

"Did she just say…" Jennalie trailed off not knowing what to say.

"She just said her first word," Sherlock utters.

"DADDY!" Scarlett yells again but this time points at her father.

"She said daddy!" said Sherlock as he picks her up from the ground and kiss her little forehead.

"No fair! Usually the babies' first word is mama!" Jennalie explains.

"Are you jealous?" Sherlock smirks at her.

Jennalie scoffs, "Me jealous? Of course not!"

"Who's the best man in the world?" Sherlock smiles at Scarlett.

"DADDY!"

"Who's the most arrogant, selfish, and annoying person in the world?" Jennalie smiles at Scarlett.

"DADDY!"

"Good luck with that."

…..

(A month later)

Jennalie was in the bathroom taking a deep breathe so she didn't cry, "This can't be happening…. This can't," she whispers.

She closed her eyes and put her head down hoping this was all in her head, but when she opens her eyes all she saw was a blue plus sign staring back at her.

**I just want to say I am so sorry for not updating for a long time! School and work just takes away my time. **

***Scarlett was born couple months after their first anniversary. **

**Guest: I've been planning to add Martin in the story.**

**Emrys Fowl: If you read my summary it says I do have a beta. So the first 6 chapters are horrible, so endure with me.**

** BlueGreenHighlights: I know! Their such a cute couple, I hope in the future people will ship them lol **


	29. WHAT THE HELL?

**I'm so sorry it took this long to update!**

**I hope this chapter makes up for it :)**

On Saturday morning Jennalie walked out of the room fully dressed, her face lively with a small amount of make-up and her long blonde hair came down loose. She saw Sherlock lying on the couch reading his morning newspaper while Scarlett was on the floor playing with her toys. When Jennalie walks closer to them Scarlett looks up at her with a bright smile and yells, "MAMA!"

Jennalie kneels down and kisses her daughter's forehead, "Hello, sweetheart."

"Mama… bye?"

Jennalie nods, "Yep, mommy is going to work."

Sherlock quickly puts his morning paper down and narrow his eyes at her, "Work?"

Jennalie sigh heavily, "Yes, Sherlock I told you last night! Were you even listening to me?"

"You should always know when I say okay, it means I'm not listening," he informs her.

Jennalie roll her eyes as she stood up, "I'll be back in a couple hours, and you won't mind watching over her?"

Sherlock nods, "It's not the first time I've taken care of her."

Jennalie smiles as she puts on her jacket, "Thanks, I'll see you after lunch."

"Mama, bye bye!" Scarlett waves at her mother.

"Bye sweetheart," said Jennalie as she blows a kiss to her daughter and walks out of the house.

…..

Couple hours later, Sherlock was now in the kitchen looking through his microscope, while Scarlett was sitting on the floor watching television.

"Me, hungry!" said Scarlett as she points at the TV that was showing a hamburger.

"I'll give you lunch after I'm not with my research," he informs her.

"Me, hungry!" Scarlett yells.

"Later."

Suddenly the house phone starts to ring and Sherlock quickly answered it, "Sherlock Holmes."

"Sherlock, it's me Gregson! I just called because I need you to look at a body."

Sherlock sigh heavily, "Inspector, you know I am not available in the mornings and the afternoon," Sherlock reminds him.

"I know Sherlock, but I am really desperate! Beside can't you have someone take care of Scarlett while you're out?"

Sherlock let out a heavy sigh. "Alright I'll be there. Give me the address and I'll take a cab."

He hangs up the phone and picks up the remote and turns off the TV.

"Me want TV!" Scarlett yells as she starts to hit the TV with her small hands.

"Later Scarlett, we're going out to get some fresh air!" said Sherlock as he picks her up from the floor and puts her on the black stroller.

"NO!" Scarlett yells as she try to escape from her father's hand.

"Stop whining! This is way better than watching Telly," said Sherlock as he puts on his black jacket and blue scarf.

"Mama!" said Scarlett as she points a picture of her mother.

Sherlock kneels down and looks at Scarlett in the eye, "Scarlett, if mama finds out I took you to a crime scene she will be angry."

"Mama… angry?" Scarlett looks at him with confusion.

Sherlock nods, "Yes, mama will be angry. So be a good girl and be quiet."

…

Gregson was leaning against the police car waiting patiently for his friend. There in the ground lay a body of a young woman that was covered with a white sheet.

"Sir, we need to put the body away before the press starts coming," said one of the officers.

Gregson shook his head as he cross his arms on his chest, "No, he'll be here soon."

"Sir, it's been 20 minutes. We need to put the body away."

"Officer, I promise you he will be here. Just give him five minutes."

The officer gave out a heavy sigh, "Five minutes that's…." the officer trailed off as his mouth was wide open.

"… what the hell is he thinking?"

Gregson looks at the officer with confusion and face what the officer was looking.

Down the street Sherlock is walking towards them as he push the black stroller in front of him. As he walks pass some of the people there, they were all shocked which Sherlock ignored.

"Where's the body?" asks Sherlock as he stood next to Gregson who was looking at him with shock and disbelief.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gregson yells at him.

Sherlock looks at him with confusion, "Helping you solve this case."

"No, I mean why did you bring your daughter to a crime scene?" Gregson yells as he points at Scarlett who was on her stroller as she sucks her toy.

"Because you told me to come here Inspector and here I am."

Gregson gaped, "Couldn't you just leave her to your mother?"

"My mother is out of town for the moment so I have no choice but to bring her with me."

"You know your wife is going to kill you," Gregson utters as he shook his head.

Sherlock just stood there not knowing what to say. It was true Jennalie would kill him if she found out that he had brought Scarlett to a crime scene, but then again there is no way she would know what he was doing right now.

"She can't kill me if she doesn't what I'm doing."

"Sherlock, the wife will find out in the end."

Sherlock looks away from Gregson and starts to look around the place, "So where is the body?"

…

Sherlock was now walking on his neighborhood as he pushes the stroller angrily. He couldn't believe that Inspector Gregson called him up on a dull case.

"Can't believe they didn't realize the fiancé did it…" he mutters.

When he reach to the house Sherlock took a deep breath and walks into the house. Sherlock gently took Scarlett out of the stroller and place her on the floor, "You go play."

"And where were you this afternoon?" said a voice behind.

Sherlock turns around and saw Jennalie sitting on her armchair as her legs and arms were crossed.

"Went to my mum's," Sherlock lied.

Jennalie eyes widen, "Oh really? Because if I remember it right you told me this morning your mum is out of town."

"Well, she came back this afternoon and wanted to see Scarlett."

Jennalie gives him a false smile, "Oh, so what were you doing at her house?"

"You know…"

Jennalie smiles drop and was now glaring at him, "Yeah, I know you took Scarlett with you to a crime scene."

"How did you…."

Before he could finish his sentence Jennalie points at the TV which was now playing BCC News. He looks at the tv and saw a picture of him at the crime scene he just came back from.

Jennalie got up from her seat and starts to walk toward him, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" she jab her finger on his chest.

"Gregson called that he needed me," Sherlock defends himself.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU TAKE YOUR DAUGHTER TO A CRIME SCENE!"

"Jennalie, there is nothing wrong taking her there."

"NOTHING WRONG? NOTHING WRONG! SHERLOCK SHE WAS LOOKING AT A DEAD BODY!"

"So? She'll need to get used to it."

"NO, SHERLOCK SHE DOESN'T NEED TO GET USED TO IT! WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENS? WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO HER WHILE SHE'S WITH YOU ON A CASE? WILL YOU THEN TELL ME THERE'S NOTHING WRONG?" Jennalie yells as tears were streaming down her face.

Sherlock looks down at her with shame, "I'm… sorry."

"You should be," she choked as she wipes her tears away.

"I promise it won't happen again," he promised.

Jennalie shrugs, "How do I know I can trust you?"

Sherlock walks toward her and wrap his arms around her, "Because you do trust me," he whispers.

Jennalie bury her face on his hard shoulder and starts to sob. She didn't know why she was crying but some reason she felt like it was something she needed to do.

"Jennalie, what's wrong?" he whispers to her.

Jennalie shook her head, "Nothing's wrong."

Sherlock backs away a little so he could see her green eyes, "Jennalie, you've been acting weird lately… what's going on."

"I was planning to tell you this later," said Jennalie as she holds his hands and starts to stroke it.

"Jennalie?" he looks at her with concern.

"Sherlock, I think you need to sit down," she suggests.

"Is it that bad?" he raised a brow.

Jennalie shook her head, "No."

Sherlock slowly sat on the couch while Jennalie sat next to him, but still looking at him with concern.

"Jennalie, what's wrong?"

Jennalie closed her eyes and took a deep breathe, "I'm pregnant."


End file.
